Guitar Boy
by Eyesuhkattspeleeng
Summary: Sequel to Peony: A Death Eater's Story. Full Summary Inside SSOC
1. Severus' Demons

I am proud to present: GUITAR BOY.

Sebastian Snape grew up with out his father. One day, his father shows up, unexpected, insisting that Sebastian and his mother go move back to England with him at the start of a war. As Sebastian starts his new life in England and at Hogwarts, he has to learn how to deal with a father who never wrote him or even checked up on him. But other things are starting to happen...his mother is mysteriously gone for months at a time, and it seems as though both of his parents are keeping something from him. Where is his mother going and why won't she tell him what his association with the "Dark Man" is?

Chapter 1: Prologue or Severus' Demons

Disclaimer: I own no rights and such. Sebastian, Peony, and the plot are mine. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is a work of fan-fiction.

I had not been having a good week. For one, a student had died during the tri-wizard tournament, one of the first causalities in the Second War. This didn't make Hogwarts look very good. Parents were concerned and more importantly outraged, that Dumbledore had allowed a student to be murdered right under his nose, as if Dumbledore could have prevented it. Who could have predicted that the cup was a portkey meant for Harry Potter? Who could have predicted that the Dark Lord would make his second return? Of course, no one believed that the Dark Lord murdered Diggory. If I had not seen what the Dark Lord was capable of my self, I'd have a hard time believing it too. But the fact of the matter was that Potter was telling the truth and ignoring it wouldn't help any. Eventually, they'll come to realize the truth as it is. Imbeciles.

At the Dark Lord's return, I was some how turned into a spy, though I'm not exactly sure how that happened. My mark burned, but I could not return immediately, not that I wanted to. I sought Dumbledore's advice, and of course, I was turned into a tool. I hated it, but it had to be done. My loyalties are steadfast, but it's hard to be seemingly loyal to two people at once with out giving my true intentions away. When this is all over and said, I had better get a pay raise from Dumbledore. One thing is clear; I will not be getting any sleep any time soon.

And then, I was asked to bring her home. I did not want to, but both of my superiors insisted that it was for the best and that she'd be of great use.

For those of you who are wondering who she is, she is Peony, my wife who birthed my son. We were forced to marry, but after the Dark Lord vanished, she moved. What exactly was the point of carrying on our marriage when the person who arranged it was gone? There was none, but now there was. I love Peony, as much as I hate to admit it, she was the one who showed me that I could redeem myself, and that I was indeed capable of being loved. She loved me and asked nothing in return.

The problem is that I haven't seen her in twelve years. I don't rightly want to see her, but I cannot prolong my absence any longer. Our son is fourteen, nearly fifteen years old and I haven't seen him since he was about two years old. Sometimes I think about going to the United States and claiming what was once mine again, but I know that my presence will probably not be welcomed. This is what I fear the most.

What if she's found some one new? The thought makes me angry, but would it be righteous anger? After all, I was the one who sent her away. Her mother sent me letters, telling me when my wife and my son where expected to arrive for a visit, but did I ever visit? No, I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to even care. I could have found some one new, but I'm not exactly considered an eligible bachelor. I prefer to keep it that way. I've only loved two women in my life, and both have brought nothing but misery.

Brining Peony home was not going to be an easy task. If there is one thing you should know about my wife it's that she has firm beliefs. Some people might call that stubborn, but with her, I consider it to be iron will. She was once a Death Eater like me, but she wasn't cut out for it. Sure she was loyal enough, but she's a rebel. Death Eaters are supposed to be spineless, and pliable, it makes for better domination. This is something my wife is not. She tried her hardest to be that way; she even tried to convince herself that she was a perfectionist, which caused her to make mistakes. In the end, she came to realize that she just wasn't a Death Eater at heart. I've always wondered how the Dark Lord managed to convince her to become a Death Eater. That's just not who she is. She's not the type to be dominated, which is what caused most of our problems. She was the one who dominated. Some of our marriage was a power struggle, but I eventually gave in. I even enjoyed letting her call the shots, it gave me a break. It gave me time to appreciate her even more.

And then she left. I moped around for a while, but I eventually reverted back to my old, grouchy bitter self. I don't like being that way, but it's easier than being happy. I've learned that happiness never lasts long, especially in my life. Everything good I had I managed to piss away. I'll admit that it was my fault, not that I like it.

She had a choice, she could have stayed.

I had a choice; I could have gone with her. I could have should have would have, but I didn't. I chose loneliness instead. Now I have to face her again and admit to her that I'm a fool.

No, I haven't had a good week in the least.

* * *

Author's Note: More soon :). 


	2. Meet the Snapes

_July 1__st__, 1995_

_This chapter contains scenes of a graphic sexual nature, so be warned.   
_

Severus Snape stood in front of the small, but quaint little white house, wondering for the umpteenth consecutive time why he was there. Yes, he was her husband, but of all the people the Dark Lord could have chosen, he chose Severus to go and fetch her.

It wouldn't have been so bad if he had actually taken the time to visit her with in the twelve years that they had been separated. No, he had been much too busy, with teaching and such. He didn't have the time to just up and leave England so he could chit chat for two weeks with his wife in the States. Not only that but he hated the States. So did the Dark Lord apparently. He commanded Severus to bring his wife and son home, claiming that America was no place for a witch of her grandeur and that American magical education wasn't up to par for his son. That was his excuse anyway.

It was no big secret that the Dark Lord and his wife had been something of an item in the past, and when she did not show up in the grave yard last month when he made his return, the Dark Lord was more than a little disappointed.

So there Severus was, wondering what he was going to tell her. She probably wouldn't go down with out a fight. That was a sure thing. He glanced at the small mail box, and was slightly taken aback at seeing his last name painted in curly letters on the tin side.

"You gonna pay the tab or what?"

Severus turned and saw that the cab still hadn't left. The driver was leaning out of the window, glaring at Severus. Severus pulled out a handful of money from his pocket and placed it in the driver's out stretched palm. He couldn't make heads nor tails of American muggle currency which might have explained the sour expression on the driver's face as he counted the money.

"This is only fifteen bucks, you owe me another twenty."

"Thirty five dollars for a two mile ride is hardly fair and nor is it ethical, I refuse to give you more on the grounds that it's immoral," Severus said coolly. He snorted inwardly. Yeah, he really could talk about the difference between right and wrong.

"Listen, if I wanted to be preached at, I'd go to fuckin' church, and I don't go to fuckin' church. I got three kids to feed at home, so pay the fuckin' tab or I'll call the fuckin' police, you got me Frenchy?"

Severus started to pull out his wand. He wasn't going to be cheated out of his hard earned cash by a loud mouth rude muggle cab driver. And he wasn't French. The cab driver was a typical idiotic American who didn't know his left from his right. French indeed. He'd show him French.

"Oh, just pay the tab, Severus. They're all crooks, and he won't leave until he's got his money and to be quite frank, he makes for an unsightly fixture in front of my house. What will the neighbors think?"

Severus whirled around and his breath caught in his throat. After twelve miserable years, there she was, lounging on her front porch, smiling as though she'd only seen him that morning. She hadn't changed, not much anyway.

Severus pulled another wad of American currency and stuffed it into the driver's hand, glaring at him. The driver counted it and pulled away. Severus scowled after the horrid yellow vehicle, choking slightly on the noxious fumes that floated behind it. He then turned back to the brunette, the brunette that was once his wife. He wondered if she still considered herself his wife, after all she had chosen to keep his last name. That much was obvious. She beckoned him and he followed her into the house.

The inside of the house matched its white painted exterior. Everything was pretty much typical, though his wife was a typical woman. Everything was clean, but not overtly so. The laundry was strewn on the couch and on the floor, some of it folded and some of it still lying in a pile. A vacuum cleaner stood in a corner, still plugged in. The television set was running, though Severus couldn't understand most of the gibberish that spewed from it.

"I see I've caught you during one of your cleaning frenzies. Perhaps I should leave?"

Peony picked up a long skinny plastic box from the coffee and pressed a button on it. The television instantly quieted, though the picture still ran. American wands were very different than British wands apparently.

"No, no, sit," she commanded and pulled out her regular wand. The clothes and the vacuum cleaner vanished. He plopped down on the couch, and next to him Peony sat Indian style. She clearly looked comfortable, contrary to his stiff demeanor.

"Something tells me that this isn't a personal visit," she said, smoothing out her white t-shirt. Severus' eyes were instantly drawn to her chest. She wasn't wearing a bra. Her pert nipples stared back at him, greeting him, welcoming him…No, he mustn't lose his wits. He was on official business. Never mind the fact that he hadn't been laid in over ten years.

"I'm afraid not," he said, trying to figure out a way the best way to tell her that the man that had almost ruined her life had seemingly come back from the dead. He glanced at her forearm; her Dark Mark had vanished.

"How did you get rid of it?" He asked. He'd tried everything to get rid of his, but nothing seemed to work.

"I used advanced glamour charms. I tried to tattoo over it and around it to blend it in, but the tattoo ink disappeared with in a week. I found a friend who specializes in magical beauty, and she did it for me. If you want I could give her a call and she could probably do yours as well," Peony explained.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary, in fact, during the past few weeks, it's become very useful." He watched Peony's face turn deathly white. He hadn't wanted to scare her, that wasn't his purpose. But what other reaction could he expect out of her?

"He's come back hasn't he?" Peony whispered, shivering a bit, which was odd because it was considerably warm outside. In fact it was sweltering. He wanted to take off his long black robes, but he lacked extra clothing. He hadn't planned on staying for very long. Long enough to talk to Peony, and then long enough to move her back to England. He inclined his head, gravely confirming.

"He wants you back in England, as does Dumbledore. You really don't have much of a say in this," he said, eyeing the front of her shirt once more. Peony's face fell and her mouth sank into a deep frown.

"I know, but how am I supposed to tell Sebastian? He'll be furious with me," she said, frowning. At a closer range, Severus could see that lines had appeared around her mouth and eyes. They weren't very conspicuous, but when she frowned, they appeared. She was worried, but he was too. Dark times faced him and he really didn't want to drag her into this. But all the same, he was glad he was finally seeing her once more and that she'd be by his side once more. "How have you been, Severus? Been doing all right?"

"As well as I can be, I suppose," he said.

"You look tired," she said as she reached forward to brush his hair out of his face. He hadn't gotten a good look at himself in the mirror lately, but then again he wasn't sure he ever had. He felt tired; he wasn't sure when the last time he'd gotten a good night's sleep. His mark seemed to always burn these days. "Why don't you go take a nap, or something?"

"I don't have time for that; we have to get back to England. Where's Sebastian?"

"He's at band practice. I don't know when he'll be back," Peony said, and then blushed. "He does his own thing."

"Go fetch him then. We don't have time," Severus said, feeling a bit desperate. He was going to be in a world of trouble if he wasn't back soon. Then again, they'd never find him if he didn't ever show back up…No, that was nonsense, he had a duty, he had to go back. If he went back without Peony, he'd be murdered.

"I don't…er…I don't know where he is."

Severus rolled his eyes at her. He couldn't believe she let their son run the show, and this was more than a bit annoying. He was tired and cranky; the trip hadn't been easy on him. He was too nervous to sleep. Peony looked at her watch.

"It's only five in the afternoon, he's usually home by eight, you know, his friends don't feed him."

"I wanted to leave by at least seven tonight, Peony. We don't have time for this!"

"Tonight!" Peony exclaimed, completely bewildered. "What am I supposed to do about my belongings? What about my car, my house and my job? I need at least a couple of days to get that all in order!"

Severus gritted his teeth: that wasn't his biggest concern. Who cared about all her petty possessions? The sooner they were back in England, the better. But he knew Peony. She was a bit stubborn, and he tried to quickly figure out a way to persuade her to forget about her belongings.

"Peony, if we're not back soon, we're going to be in trouble. All of this," he motioned around the room with his hands, "can be taken care of once we're there. You know how the Dark Lord is impatient."

"Well, Severus, I don't really give a flying fuck about what he thinks. Go take a nap, and I'll do my best to find Sebastian." She stood and led him down the hall into what he assumed was her bedroom. It was a bit unkempt, but not completely despicable. He didn't want to take a nap, why didn't she understand that? Wasn't she afraid? Apparently, she wasn't. She helped him take off his robes, leaving him in his slacks held up by suspenders. She dispensed his robes on a chair that sat in front of a vanity table. "I'm serious, Sev. You need to rest. So lay down." She gave him a small push, and he fell backwards on to the bed. He didn't fight her as she tugged his shoes off. She was right, he was exhausted. He felt his eyelids droop, and there was no use, he couldn't fight it for much longer. She started to leave him be, but he stopped her.

"Peony," he mumbled. She turned and faced him. "I missed you."

He thought he saw her smile as she turned again, but he was too tired to care. He fell back on to the pillow and fell asleep almost instantly.

The light suddenly turned on, and Severus sat up in response to the bright light that burned through his skull. He looked around, forgetting where he was for a second, but then the truth settled in, and his spirits were lifted. Peony was coming home with him, and they'd be together once more. He looked up to see who had flipped the light switch on, thinking that it was Peony herself, but much to his surprise, a boy stood scowling in the doorway. It was his son, Sebastian with his hand still on the light switch.

He was surprised to see that he'd grown up to be halfway handsome, all though his clothes were deplorable. His hair was almost the same consistency as his own, even in length, though it wasn't as oily as his was and his hair was brown, like his mothers. He was, however, glad to see that his son's nose wasn't as large as his own though it was the same molding, prominent and hooked.

"Ma told me to tell you that she's not leaving until she finds the cat a good home," Sebastian said. Severus cringed a bit at his son's accent. It was the same as the cab driver's, he did not pronounce his r's right. "She also told me to tell you that supper is ready." He started to leave, but he turned back again. "I don't know who you think you are. You never once wrote to me or Ma, and now you're here, and you want us to go home with you, it's fucked up."

"I see your mother's profane mouth was not spared on you ."

"Yeah, she's all I've had. If you had the decency to show your face around here than I might of grown up talking like a complete jack ass like you," Sebastian sneered. Yes, it was very clear to him that Sebastian was his son, he'd gotten his famous scowl and sneer right, but Severus wouldn't of dare worn a t-shirt that bared the band name "Cannibal Corpse" on it and he defiantly would of done away with the jeans when ever the first rip in the knee had appeared.

"I'm your father, boy, don't you dare speak to me like that."

Sebastian snorted.

"You've done a helluva job being one," Sebastian said in a fake cheery voice. Severus clenched his teeth; he hadn't even spoken to his son for five minutes and he already wanted to beat the boy senseless for talking back to him. Sebastian didn't wait for his father's answer. He turned around, leaving Severus seething. He didn't take cheek from his students and he definitely would not take it from his son. He climbed out of the bed with the prospect of food. He hadn't had a good meal in a few weeks, and the scent that had wafted from the kitchen tortured him. He didn't bother with putting his robes back on, it was clear that they weren't going to leave as soon as he hoped, he figured he'd might as well just get comfortable.

In the kitchen, Peony was throwing a salad together and Sebastian was filling his plate full of spaghetti and asparagus from the stove. Peony glanced up and nodded at a stack of plates and forks that lay beside the sink. Sebastian didn't give him a second glance as he sat down at the table and began scarfing his food noisily. Severus filled his plate modestly, so he didn't appear to be as ravenous as he felt. He sat down at the table, across from Sebastian who took a noisy gulp from a can of soda and burped loudly.

"Ew, Seb, that's disgusting," Peony said, sitting down next to Severus. "I taught you better than that." She stabbed into her food, and cut a piece of asparagus in half before spearing it with her fork and popping it into her mouth. Severus swirled a large portion of spaghetti noodles on his fork and shoveled it into his mouth. It was delicious, he'd give her that much.

Sebastian gave his mother a cheeky smile and took another drink from the red can, and belched even more loudly. He wiped his mouth with the back of his arm and said, "Better?"

"Much. I think that one might have even qualified as a small earth quake."

"Don't encourage him, Peony." Severus said quietly, staring coolly at his son, who shot him an ugly look. "It's bad enough he curses like you do, I would think that you'd have taught him some manners."

"He doesn't curse, do you Seb?" Peony said, trying to keep the conversation from sliding into the ground. "His vocabulary is just extensive and colorful. What's life with out a little color?"

"Don't justify his behavior, Peony. He needs a disciplinarian in his life, not some one that he can run all over." Severus was not happy with his son's behavior, and he was disgusted that Peony practically let him run wild. Peony sat her fork down noisily and glared at him.

"Don't you dare tell me how to be a parent! I've raised him practically all by myself, with out your help! You think it's easy? Huh? Why do you always have to be a kill joy, Severus? I haven't seen you in twelve years and all you can do is criticize the way I've raised our son, the one you never thought important enough to come see!" Peony said, her voice tight and wound, as though she was about to start crying.

"You didn't have to leave," Severus said after taking another bite of spaghetti noodles. He wouldn't be out done, oh no, this wasn't his doing. He wasn't the one who had turned their kid into a hoodlum. Peony's lips tightened and her nostrils flared, and she looked as though she wanted to rip his head off and eat his brains raw. He didn't care. All though she had a temper problem, he wasn't near as intimidated as he should have been. She stood and for an instant Severus regretted pushing her buttons, but instead of cursing him, she fled the room, leaving the tension between him and Sebastian looming over them.

"Nice going dingus, you've got away with the ladies," Sebastian said. Severus chose to ignore him, though he felt like murdering his only son, and stood to follow Peony. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sebastian said, his voice thick and muffled as he chewed a mouth full of spaghetti. He swallowed with a large audible gulp. "She'll kick your ass, I'm warning you, don't do it."

"I think it's time that you went to bed," Severus said through gritted teeth. He didn't like a fourteen year old giving him advice on women, and he had a lot of things to work out with Peony, and Sebastian was only making his blood pressure rise. Sebastian glanced at the clock on the stove.

"It's only nine!" Sebastian protested, bewildered and outraged. Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at his son. Sebastian had pushed him over the edge, and if he thought that he could get away with trying to push him around, Sebastian had another thing coming.

"I don't care, I said go to bed, that means go to bed."

"You can't point that at me! I'm your son for Christ sakes!" Sebastian said, his cheeks turning red.

"Go to bed, or I'll make you," Severus warned quietly, making it evident that he was not a push over.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I'm your father!"

"Hey hey hey! No!" Peony had returned, and she instantly created a buffer between her son and her husband. She turned to Sebastian and said, "Severus and I have some things to discuss, why don't you go over to Mike's house for the night." Sebastian started to protest, but he grew quiet under the intensity of his mother's glare. He stood and gave his father a dirty look.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving with him," Sebastian said.

"Just go, Sebastian. And ask Mike if he'll take care of Tinker." Peony said as he marched out of the kitchen and into the living room. The front door slammed shut, echoing loudly through out the house.

Severus stared after him, and ignored Peony who was gathering plates from the table and scraping off the remaining contents off into the sink. Severus was absolutely furious with the way his son had turned out. It was true that he hadn't exactly been the world's best father, but he figured he'd done well by staying away, though it was painstakingly obvious now that he'd figured wrong.

"You can't just pull your wand out on him like that, Severus. I don't believe in using magic as a form of punishment any more, that's very Death Eater like of you." Peony said as she turned around. She was considerably calm, which worried him. The Peony he knew would have hexed him senseless by now. She waved her wand and the dishes began to wash themselves in the sink behind her.

"He's a beatnik, Peony," Severus said. Peony raised an eyebrow at him.

"He's a good kid, if you'd give him half a chance you'd see that."

"He has holes the size of a quaffle in his jeans," Severus said, wincing. What had happened to the bubbly baby who giggled with glee and begged to be picked up? He suddenly felt guilty about everything. He had missed out on the majority of his son's childhood, how could he expect Sebastian to still love him after all the years? He could not blame Sebastian for being so resentful, but it wasn't a viable excuse for him being so vulgar.

"He's in a band, that's what they wear. I try to buy him better clothes but he won't wear them, so why waste my money?"

The two sat down at the table, both trying to keep a civil tongue. They were both angry, it was obvious, and the more they talked, the more agitated Severus grew. She was talking about putting off leaving for at least a good three days. He knew that she had to put a few things in order, but if she played her cards right, she could get it all done with in twenty-four hours. He was at least grateful that she'd accepted returning home as an inevitability. He'd been scared that she'd flat out refuse, but she seemed some what eager to see all her old friends again, and she seemed keen on helping Dumbledore out once more.

"Seb will be attending Hogwarts I assume?" Peony asked. Severus couldn't help but think that it was a dumb question. Of course his son would be attending Hogwarts. He had a lot of catching up to do, and it would be easier if his son were under his constant supervision. There was no doubt in his mind which house Sebastian would be in. Obviously, he'd be in Slytherin.

"Can you think of a better place?" Severus asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"No," Peony said while she shook her head. "I was just making sure."

"Do you honestly think I'd want to send him to any other second rate school? It's bad enough that most of his magical education has been in the United States, I'm going to have to tutor him so he can catch up," Severus said, rolling his eyes as though it was a burdensome task, but the truth was that he wanted to make up for his lost years, he wanted to get to know his son.

"Oh, he'll love that. You made a great impression on him; he's absolutely thrilled with you," Peony said, clapping her hands together and faking an excited tone. Her sarcasm had improved, he noted, if he hadn't of known any better he'd of thought that she was being serious. Just then, a phone rang noisily behind them. Peony stood and waited for it to ring once more before she picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, hello Mike…No, no, everything's all right…It's just that a family emergency has come up and we have to go back to England…Um…no…I'm not exactly sure how long we'll be there…" She paused for a second, and smiled to herself. Severus was starting to wonder who exactly this "Mike" person was. He didn't like the way her voice went all husky after she realized who was on the other line. "Alright, tell Sebastian I said I love him and would you make sure that he gets into bed before midnight? You're a doll, Mike. Alright. Thank you." She hung up the phone and smiled for an instant, and then turned red when she realized that she had been smiling openly. Severus raised a brow.

"I take it Mike isn't just an occasional acquaintance?" Severus asked coolly.

"Oh come off it, Severus. He's my neighbor," Peony said as she started to bustle about nervously. He found it odd that she wouldn't look him straight in the eye. She had even started doing the dishes though her magic was doing it for her.

"A neighbor that you've perhaps consorted with?"

Peony froze in place; her back stiffened, and for a second Severus thought she might have been a fresh corpse just as rigor mortis had set in. But then she eased up, her shoulders slumped.

"I got lonely, alright? Can you not say that you haven't seen anyone else in the past decade?" She said, softly, still refusing to look at him.

"Yes, actually, I can say that I haven't. Not that it's any of my business, but how far did you go with this neighbor of yours?"

"You're right it's none of your business, so leave it at that," Peony said, as she spun around, looking absolutely furious. Severus thought he could feel himself start to combust under the intensity of her glare. What was her problem? Did she actually want him to break their vows? Perhaps he should have, she obviously didn't seem to have a problem with it. She'd fucked Black and now she'd fucked some dunderhead who was probably much better looking than Severus himself could ever have hoped to have been. "I'm human, okay? I'm not perfect, but do you know how miserable I've been? I've tried to do my best on my own, and I still love you, but I honestly thought that I would never see you again. I never heard anything from you and Mike asked me out, and I agreed."

"And did you have a grand time with him? Did he take you out for a night on the town? Did he butter you up with wine and promises of taking you out again? Did he fuck you into the wee hours of the morning? Correct me if I'm being too presumptuous," Severus said with a slight sneer. She told him that she'd always be his, that she'd never have eyes for anyone else. But here she was, telling the truth with her angry expression. She'd never been good at blocking her emotions.

"Go fuck yourself," she hissed and stormed out of the room.

"I've spent the last twelve years doing that darling; one more time isn't going to make a bit of difference!" He called after her. He thought he heard an angry snarl after her bedroom door slammed shut, but he was too busy stewing in his own anger to really give a damn.

He sat at the kitchen table for what seemed like hours before he finally decided to retreat to the sofa for the night. He stretched out on it, lounging lazily, wondering why fate was so cruel to him. He hadn't expected a happy reunion, but this was just too tiring for his already tired brain. He waved his wand and the lights that surrounded him that kept him from resting blinked out. The couch was stiff and refused to mold for his comfort, he felt the cushions slipping out from underneath him, making him restless and annoyed. Just as he had cleared his mind and he felt himself starting to doze, a petite hand grabbed his shoulder and shook him awake. He opened his eyes wearily, wondering if he was ever going to get any rest. Peony was standing above him wearing nothing but a simple white night dress that left very little to the imagination.

"What?" He asked, a bit waspishly. He hoped she didn't want to continue their fight; he was too tired for it. Peony looked as though she was about to snap back, but thought better of it. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, and let out a long drawn out breath.

"Come to bed with me Severus. Let's just set aside our problems for now. You'll regret sleeping on this sofa, and I'll need your help moving things so it won't do if you're back is stiff."

He wasn't about to object even though her reasoning was a bit stand offish and snotty. He was just grateful that she was allowing him into her bed for at least one night. He decided to take her up on her offer, fearing it might be the last. There was not much telling if he would piss her off again, and he was also fairly certain that she was still pretty upset with him. So he stood, his joints and bones screaming in protest, and followed her into the bedroom. She slid under the blankets with out a word to him, making him feel slightly awkward and intrusive. He felt a painful jab of guilt as he watched her shift, making room for him. He didn't belong in this bed with her, he'd treated her like dung, but yet she allowed him a place of comfort. He hated that she was so accommodating; it didn't make him look very good. He hesitated before he climbed in beside her. She switched off the lamp, casting them into total darkness, save for the glow that was cast by her digital clock, which read the time as one o clock in the morning.

He couldn't sleep now. She was lying beside him once more, and he felt a bit awkward. It had been forever since he had shared a bed with her or with anyone for that matter, and he was painstakingly aware of her presence. Every breath that she took he heard, and he thought he could hear her heart beat. She turned over on her side and ran a foot up his leg, sending shivers down his spine. He tried to ignore her as she accidentally on purpose bumped into him, but when her hand brushed his crotch he found it hard to not react. She faked a sleepy sigh and turned away from him. He didn't say anything; he merely kept his eyes glued to the ceiling, wondering if she was just trying to torture him or if she honestly wanted something out of him. His questions were soon answered as she sat up abruptly and began to undo his fly. He smiled despite himself. After all the years, she still wanted him. He cleared his throat and she stopped what she was doing.

"As much as I hate to be a mood killer…" he started, his lips curling into a cruel smile as he caught her by the wrist. He wanted to make her suffer, but his own body betrayed him. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him.

"There is no way in hell you're going to ruin this, Severus. I'm going to get sexual gratification even if I have to kill you to get it!" Peony said firmly, making it clear that she was not in the mood for his mind games. He let go of her wrist but he rolled over on top of her, pinning her down with his weight.

"Have it your way," he said with a smirk, and as she was about to retort, he bent down and caught her bottom lip with his teeth and bit down on it just hard enough to get a reaction from Peony. When she opened her mouth to cry out, he invaded her mouth with his tongue, and she struggled a bit, but eventually gave in and began to kiss him back. She seemed to accept that he wanted to be the dominant one. He wanted her completely submissive. He was the one that hadn't had sex in over a decade; he wanted to be completely in control. He wanted to channel all his anger towards her and the world in general in way that would satisfy him completely. He wanted to make it known that he was still her husband. He quickly unbuttoned trousers, pushed his suspenders down and pulled off his trousers and underwear, throwing them off the bed. Peony helped him unbutton his shirt, though her fingers fumbled over the buttons, causing him to grow impatient and he pushed her away and did the job himself. When his shirt was finally discarded, he stripped Peony of all her clothing with one lazy flick of his wrist. He propped a knee between her legs, but he still couldn't gain full access.

"Open," he demanded in a rough whisper.

"Make me," she said a definite air of defiance in her voice.

"Very well," he said, and slipped a hand between her legs, and ran a finger down her stomach and between her legs. She shuddered as his finger found her sensitive spot and a moan escaped her. She, however, still wouldn't grant him access. Her knees remained clamped firmly together, so he began to slowly rub, enjoying the way her breathing became short and ragged before she finally gave up.

"Alright, alright, you've made your point," she cried, squirming around. He stopped what he was doing, and parted her legs the rest of the way with his hand. She scooted back and wrapped her legs around his back, allowing him easier access. She was so slick by that point in time that he had very little trouble sliding himself into her. He nudged into her, slowly at first but gained speed with each thrust. It was like biting into a piece of meat after he hadn't eaten in several days, it was like taking a long drink of fresh cool water after he'd been exercising vigorously, it was a relief to finally relieve all of his pent up sexual desire into her. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines: She was practically begging for him for she kept forcing him to grind deeper into her with her knees. He closed his eyes and found his upper ground; hoping it would help him last. He wasn't sure how long it would take her to get her rocks off, but she seemed to be close. Her eyes were shut and she was grinding into him frantically, calling his name. He loved the way her breasts moved, he couldn't resist the urge to cup them firmly in his hand, causing her to cry out, urging him to keep his pace. Her gasps climaxed into screams of ecstasy and he knew she must be getting close. It turned him on so much he couldn't contain himself much longer; he released him self inside her. She didn't let him stop there, but he let up, thrusting slowly but firmly until she eased up and opened her eyes, breathing heavily. He collapsed beside her, extremely fatigued all of the sudden. Neither of them said a word to each other; they rather cooled off from the heat of the moment.

"So, tell me, after all these years, how do I fare?" Severus asked, propping his arms behind his head.

"The years have been kind to you, Severus," Peony said. What she did next surprised him. She laid her head down on his chest and hugged his torso. A position she favored to sleep in once upon a time. He rather missed it; he liked having her feel content around him. It made him feel loved, which was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Their fight had been resolved.

* * *

The first chapter was a teaser chapter, so thank you guys for being very patient. I like to stay ahead of myself, and I kind of like to stay half way organized, so there will be a WEEKLY update, and perhaps more if I can stay far enough ahead of myself. 

Happy Thanksgiving everyone.

Make me a happy writer and leave me a review! Feedback is AWESOME!


	3. Neenee

Chapter 3: Neenee

The early morning sun filtered through the curtains, illuminating the whole room with a peaceful glow. But soon, the sun drifted behind some clouds, giving the room a rather misty feel to it. Peony arose, yawning heavily and threw on her robe. Severus remained asleep, his bare chest rising and falling with every breath. Peony smiled to herself and quietly padded into the kitchen, and began making breakfast. She wasn't in any rush, so she opted for a more traditional breakfast that consisted of pancakes, eggs and bacon with fresh squeezed orange juice. She was half way finished when a pair of arms reached around and hugged her from behind. She jumped a little bit, but Severus held her steadily, and kissed her cheek.

"You scared me, I thought that you were some one else for a second," she breathed, scrunching her nose at a pancake that had been ruined by her turning it too soon.

"Who else would be here?" He asked, taking the spatula away from her and enchanting it with his wand so that it began to turn the pancakes its self, allowing her to give him her full attention. "Is it an American thing to do things the muggle way," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You forget I grew up with a muggle father, but yes, the Americans embrace the muggle life style to a degree. It helps them blend in better. They think that having strictly magical towns is a bit out of fashion. I agree. It builds character to do things the hard way. Really put things into perspective, you know?"

Once breakfast was finished, they sat down; eating in complete silence, only the sound of their forks clinking against porcelain plates and munching was audible. Peony wondered when Sebastian would come home, though she gloomily thought that he'd probably stay over at Mike's for the rest of his life if he could.

Mike had been their neighbor for ten of the twelve years that they had been living in Rhode Island. He was a charming man, Peony knew, but she was too emotionally attached to Severus to stay in a relationship with Mike. That and he had been married. Peony didn't know why she had agreed to go out with him; she knew he was married. She didn't think it would get so out of hand. Her relationship with Mike had turned purely sexual after one date, and his wife had eventually found out and left him. She hadn't told Mike she was married also, but after his wife had figured it out, she'd abruptly stopped the late night visits. Sebastian had grown attached to Mike, being that he really didn't have a father to call his own. Mike was unable to have children of his own, so he had taken Sebastian under his wing, even before he and Peony had started seeing each other. His wife approved at first, but when things started to get suspicious, she grew jealous and had even refused to let Mike see Sebastian.

Peony had come home one day from work only to be beckoned by Ursula, Mike's wife, for a cup of coffee. Peony reluctantly accepted, wondering what she wanted to discuss, but she knew deep down inside what it was.

"I know you and Mike have been screwing around," she had said. "I don't condone it in any way, and I think you're a pathetic excuse for a woman. He was my husband, for Christ sakes, you just don't do that! I just wanted to let you know that he's yours for the taking because I'm leaving. I hope you're happy that you've managed to ruin my marriage."

After that Peony broke it off with him, feeling horribly guilty. His wife was a nice woman at one point, but even before Peony had started sleeping with Mike it was obvious that their marriage was deteriorating. But after Ursula had left, Mike was considerably happier. He smiled more and his enthusiasm to help out with Sebastian grew. Peony didn't have to heart to tell Sebastian that he couldn't go over to Mike's anymore, so she let them bond, even though nothing else would ever transpire between herself and Mike.

"Last night was something else, wasn't it?" She asked offhandedly. Severus grunted and shoveled a piece of egg into his mouth. "I mean, I've really missed you. I forgot what it was like to wake up next to you. It's nice."

"I suppose," Severus said, sitting his fork down on his now empty plate. With a lazy flick of his wand, the plate floated to the kitchen sink and it dropped with a sudsy splash into a sink full of soapy water. Peony finished the rest of her food off, and he levitated it to the sink as well.

"Ma, I'm home!" Sebastian's voice floated through the living room. He waltzed into the kitchen and gave a stiff nod of acknowledgement to Severus. Peony froze when Mike appeared behind Sebastian. He looked fit enough; he was in the Navy after all. He had very short brown hair and steely blue eyes, eyes that made Peony go weak at the knees. Today he was dressed very casually in a pair of jeans and a sleek over coat. He smiled for a second at Peony.

"Mornin," Mike nodded at Peony and then averted his attention to Severus. "I don't believe I know you," he said, and held out a meaty palm for Severus to shake. "The name's Mike, Mike Loughlin, and you must be…"

"Severus Snape, Peony's husband," Severus said and withdrew his hand from Mike's grasp, looking very agitated. Mike's eyebrows rose, and he smiled dumbly at Peony.

"You never told me that you had been married…" He started. Peony blushed, feeling very awkward.

"Well, I'm still married if you want to know the truth…" she mumbled.

"Oh, well, alright. I just stopped by to pick up Tinker. Have you got an idea of when you'll be back?" Mike asked, looking around everywhere but at Peony.

"No, um, it's my Mum, she's sick and depending on how soon it takes for her to get well…"

"Not a problem," Mike said. Peony hadn't even noticed that Sebastian had left the room until he came back holding a very irate white fluffy cat in his arms. The cat yowled and tried to claw its way out of Sebastian's grip. Sebastian handed Tinker over to Mike, leaving a large amount of white fur clinging on to Sebastian's black t-shirt.

"He eats twice a day, and he's an out door cat, so you'll need to inspect him every time he comes in and make sure he hasn't got any scrapes or anything…"

"Relax Neenee, I've known this cat since he was a kitten. I'll take good care of him." Peony cringed at the use of his annoying pet name for her. He said goodbye and left, leaving Peony feeling slightly guilty at not having told him about Severus. She bit her lip and looked up at Severus whose eyebrows were raised.

"Neenee?" he said, trying hard to hold back his laughter.

"I've tried to stop him from calling me that," she mumbled. He had come up with the irritating nickname after a rumble in bed, and she abruptly nixed it, but it still slipped from his lips every so often. To make matters worse, it was always in front of somebody. People found it cute, but Peony found it irritating and too cutesy for her liking. She didn't do cute. At least Severus wasn't overtly affectionate. That was something that she was grateful for.

"I think it's fetching, it rather fits you," Severus said. Peony shot him a dangerous, pointed glare; a glare that he'd learned to not take lightly.

"If you ever call me that I will make sure that you never speak another word," Peony threatened, withdrawing her wand from her pocket and holding it parallel with his eyes. She then rounded on Sebastian, and lowered her wand slightly. She was more than a bit annoyed with him.

"You didn't tell him that your Dad had popped by for a visit?" She snarled. Sebastian, who had been looking quite smug that his surrogate "father" had shown up his natural father only moments before, looked quite bewildered at his mother's irrational behavior. He was used to his mother's somewhat impulsive anger, though it was rarely ever directed at him. "You did it on purpose didn't you?"

"Ma!" Sebastian cried, defensively.

"Oh don't you 'Ma' me, you could have at least warned him! You could of saved us all from an awkward moment, goddamn it Sebastian! Oh you're going to pay for that one you snarky little git!"

She instantly shut up. She'd never called Sebastian a name like that before, and he looked as though she'd slapped him. She stuffed her wand back in her pocket, and took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down before she said anything else that she'd regret later.

The tension was thick, and the silence was overbearing. She had to get out, there was just no way would she be able to keep her cool if she stayed much longer. She stood up stiffly, and exited the cheery kitchen, and fled towards the door, leaving her son and husband to be by themselves. _Let them kill each other_, she thought, _that would one less thing for me to worry about._

X

It was very clear to any mere stranger that happened to pass by that Peony was stressed, and a bit depressed. The beach always helped her clear her head, though it was a little hard to appreciate especially since the sun had disappeared behind the thick gray clouds that masked the beautiful blue sky. It was the sunny sky that gave the ocean its cheery effect on her, but when it was cloudy, the ocean only seemed forlorn and over bearing. The lack of son dulled the color of the ocean, making it appear sick and gray.

She trudged along the beach, shoving her hands into her windbreaker pockets, wondering how she was going to get out of this mess. She didn't want to go back to a life that she'd been so unhappy with. She loved it where she was; Sebastian had grown up there. She'd leave behind a lot of fond memories. She didn't want to bow down to a man that had raped her. She loathed that man. He had turned her into a monster, and now she was expected to become a monster once more. Worse yet, she'd probably be expected to play two parts. She hated it. She hated being two different people. She just wanted to be herself, something that she'd enjoyed over the fallen years.

She loved Severus, and she wanted nothing more than to be with him once more, but he was dragging her into her old life. She knew she didn't have much of a choice, but the world was a big place. It was so easy for some one to get lost in…couldn't she and Severus take that route instead? No, that was stupid. People's lives were at stake. She had to help. She didn't have a choice.

But that left the question of what would she do with her remnants of her new life? She couldn't just up and leave with out notice. She had a car, she had a house, she had a job and most importantly she had a son. How would this affect him? It couldn't be good for his self-esteem. He was used to a set way in life and now she was twisting his reality. England was so much more different than Rhode Island. How would he adjust to it? The magical British culture was a lot different from the Americana magical environment he'd grown up in. At least he'd have his father with him at Hogwarts if that was a relief or not, she didn't know. Sebastian hated Severus. If they spent too much time alone, they'd both end up dead. At the very thought, she felt a migraine start to develop in her temples. She took a deep breath and stood facing the ocean, her arms embracing the wind and letting sprays of salt water lick her face. She contemplated for a moment jumping in and just letting the tide take her to wherever. There was just not an easy way out. She concentrated on the water, letting it invade all her senses…she was one with the ocean…she was the wind that whipped her hair about, she was the seagulls that cried above it, she was the jellyfish that floated so delicately through the water, pushing streams of water to help her glide through the water as though it were nothing but air…she was the fathomless depths…

The otherwise calm water started crashing against the beach, rolling forward starting out as liquid bumps, but were pushed forward into violent waves that collided into the shore. She opened her eyes, startled by the sudden roar of the water. She'd never seen waves quite that big before, though she had survived a minor hurricane at one point. She started to back away, discontinuing the connection that she held with the ocean with her mind. The waves immediately calmed down, though the backlash and been somewhat devastating to the half deteriorated sand sculptures that had stood out so eloquently from the gritty grayish yellow dirt.

In all her years of studying different forms of elemental magic, she'd never quite learned how to properly harness water. The path that she had chosen was founded on one simple law of logic: Anyone could harness the powers of the universe. One only had to condition their brain to control it, command it and most of all respect it. Air had been her specialty, summoning lightening her forte, but water was the most mysterious of all of them. It was the most powerful psychical force, and that alone made it difficult to control. The key was establishing a connection, becoming one with it, but water was a tough mistress. It didn't like being controlled and wasn't easily dominated. It was down right terrifying at times especially if it one let it control oneself. It was something Peony had chosen not to mess with. She did not understand it more than she understood her self.

"Hey, in need of some company?" A male voice called from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She did mind, however, she just wanted to be alone. She had to think, she needed to clear her head.

"Thanks for the offer Mike, but I want to be by myself," she said, smiling to herself. Long walks on the beach had once been a daily routine that they had shared. They talked for hours on end, about anything and everything, something she'd found difficult to do with Severus.

"Nonsense, I know enough about women to know that when they say they want to be alone they really want some one to listen to them, so let's walk and you can spill."

There was no use in telling him to bugger off; he wouldn't let her alone until she agreed. He was semi-right anyway. She needed to hear the voice of reason. But she couldn't exactly tell him what was going on; he was a muggle after all.

"So, when exactly were you going to tell me you were married," Mike asked. Peony shrugged.

"I honestly thought I'd never see him again," she replied and unearthed a seashell with her foot. She bent down to pick it up and she examined it. Much to her surprise a small crab was living in it so she set it back down in the sand and buried it once more. "It's a long complicated story, Mike."

"Let me get this straight, you left him and you were sure you'd never see him again. How come you didn't just get a divorce?" Mike asked.

"I still love him. He didn't want to leave Britain, and I didn't want to leave him, but he insisted I go because it would be good for me and for Sebastian. He was right, but I wanted him to be here with me. He's here now, but I have to go back with him," she explained, her eyes glazing over as she got lost in her own thoughts once more.

"You aren't coming back are you?" Mike asked, his voice low and a bit disappointed. Peony shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mike," she said, stopping and facing him. "I never thanked you though."

"For what?"

"For being there for Sebastian. You were the closest to a father he's ever had." She blushed slightly, realizing how sentimental she had sounded. He was a bit taken aback, she was hardly every emotional around him. He had rather admired her for being so strong.

"It was nothing, Peony," he said, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started leading her down the beach once more. "So, what are we going to do with your belongings?"

The two walked down the beach, navigating the situation. It was lucky for Peony that Mike was so level headed enough to think for her, as she could not. He was sensible, but she was feeling rather distraught and manic. Everything had suddenly fallen down over her head. Nothing made sense anymore, and she felt only an inch away from going completely insane.

Mike decided it was best for her to leave her house exactly as it was, except for the personal belongings and what was necessary for her to take. Mike would put the fully furnished house out for rent, and keep the maintenance up on it, and send her the rent money once a month and it was decided that he would take a quarter of the cut for playing landlord. Peony wasn't sure whether or not she'd be working once she got back, but she figured that the rent money would be a healthy supplement to her income if she even drew one. If not, then the rent that she charged would be enough to live on and to pay Sebastian's tuition fee into Hogwarts, if that was needed. Since he was the son of a teacher, she wasn't sure if that was an automatic pass, or what, but she did know that Sebastian had been accepted at Hogwarts since he was born. She had even gotten a letter from Dumbledore, explaining that if she decided to ever come back that Sebastian was welcome there.

Peony gave Mike her car as well. Mike refused at first, but then told her he'd pay her for it, or if he so chose to sell it that he would send her all of the money. Peony shook her head and told to him that she owed him much more than just a car. He reluctantly accepted the Cougar, though he wasn't exactly comfortable with it.

When everything was sorted out and a full plan had been formulated, they walked hand in hand down the beach, saying nothing to each other, letting the silence speak for its self. Peony was lost in her thoughts, wondering about Sebastian and Severus, wondering if she should go home just to make sure that they weren't killing each other. She prayed silently that they would swallow their pride, and at least reach a mutual understanding.

X

Sebastian sat down with a heavy sigh on to his double bed, wondering how he was going to adjust to a life in England when he'd grown up here, in Rhode Island. He was leaving behind an awful lot. All of his long time friends were in Newport, and he feared he'd never see them again. His resentment for his so called father did not wane one bit. Sebastian had grown up happily with out Severus in his life, so why did he suddenly feel the need to be his father? It didn't make any sense, and no one would tell him what was going on. Why were they leaving in such a hurry? What was so important that they just had to drop everything and leave on a whim? It just wasn't right. He wanted answers, damn it, he wanted them immediately. How dare they just expect him to not ask questions! How dare they just sit there and tell him what to do with out even telling him what was going on! He had no control or any say so, something he'd always had to a degree, and he didn't like the fact that he didn't have it anymore one bit.

He wondered if this had to do with the strange man he'd been dreaming about since before he could remember. The dreams did not come to him all the time, but every once in a while he would dream of a dark room and a dark man would come in and press a finger on his forehead, and the pain was so horrifying and painful, Sebastian sometimes woke up in a cold sweat with a massive headache, the pain from the dream still lingering. Sebastian never saw the man's face, and it was what he feared the most. The dreams were so real; it was almost like a memory. He was almost certain that this man was real; he was much too terrifying to be fiction. Normally Sebastian did not remember his dreams, but when he dreamt of the Dark Man, he remembered them vividly. He had tried to tell his mother about these dreams, but every time he brought them up, his mother grew quiet and didn't look at him; she rather sat there staring off into outer space looking guilt stricken. She had acted the exact same way when she told them that they were moving back to England. It was suspicious behavior, something he'd tried to put out of his mind, but yet the question lingered there; who was the Dark Man and what did he have to do with anything? Sebastian knew the Dark Man had everything to do with it, but the answer to what exactly remained unanswered. He vowed that he wouldn't rest until he figured it out. But for now he just wanted to relax and cool off.

He picked his guitar up from the stand it stood on in the corner of the room. He had made the guitar himself, something he was proud of. It wasn't an easy task, but in the end it was worth it. It was a beautiful instrument, its sound pure, and he rarely had to tune it. He sat back down on his bed and began to strum a few chords. Soon he found his fingers playing as though they weren't controlled by him. There was no flaw; every note that he hit was perfect and blended in with the last and the next note.

Playing the guitar was a talent that had come so naturally to him. He'd started playing when he was just five years old, Mike being his first guitar instructor. Soon, Sebastian found himself playing much better than Mike had ever played in his life, and Mike had encouraged Peony to get him private lessons from a professional. Peony had happily obliged, happy to accommodate her son's hidden talents. She was not disappointed; he was absolutely brilliant at it. It was as though he'd been born to play. He had loved music ever since he could remember though when he questioned his mother about singing to him when he was little, she merely replied that she wasn't much of a singer and rarely ever saw fit to lull him to sleep with a lullaby, claiming that he was a happy baby and never really needed to be consoled.

But yet, he remembered so distinctively some one singing to him when he was a child, a tune that he had memorized, though he had yet to figure out the song that had been sung to him. It was the same tune, and he could never remember the words, but the tune stuck to him like glue. He played it often, wondering exactly where it had come from, hoping that if he played the song over and over that it would help him remember the words, and most of all help him remember the person that had sung it to him.

He found himself playing it once more, letting his thoughts turn into music. He wasn't aware that some one was listening to his music, wondering how on earth that the boy could possibly remember a song that had been sung to him once. Severus knocked firmly on the door, and the music stopped.

"Come in," Sebastian's voice was short and somewhat annoyed. He knew who it was; his mom had only been gone a few minutes. It would be several more before she would come back. Severus pushed the door open and saw his son glaring intensely at him. He would not start a fight, he was an adult, it did not matter how much his son annoyed him. Sebastian started to say something, and if Sebastian was anything like Severus himself, it was bound to be something rude, sarcastic and haughty.

"I did not come in here to fight, so let us call a truce for the time being, for your mother's sake in the very least," Severus said, grimacing. He hated backing down from a fight, but Peony would be grateful to not come home to two dead corpses. Sebastian inclined his head in a silent agreement. Severus chose his next moves carefully; he found an inflatable chair and sat down and it sighed underneath his weight. He sunk more than he had anticipated and he fell awkwardly. He shot a look at Sebastian who stifled a guffaw, but remembered their truce and settled into the chair in a more comfortable position. It made him feel more casual than he would have liked. An awkward silence hung between the father and his son. Severus couldn't think of what to say, but he decided to be conversational anyway.

"How long have you been playing the guitar? You're very good from what I could hear," he said, hoping it wouldn't upset Sebastian. He was able to breathe a sigh of a relief for Sebastian's face remained expressionless as he said, "Since I was five years old."

Severus nodded his head, grateful for any information that hinted at what his son was interested in. He made a mental note to talk about his musical talents if at all else failed.

"That song you were playing just a moment ago, where did you learn it?" Severus asked, curious to know if Peony had told him of the some what twisted lullaby he had sung to calm the compassion void child. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I just know it, it's always been there," he pointed to his head, and sat his guitar down carefully on the bed next to him. Severus was a bit touched that he'd remembered the song after all those years for it was really the only intimate moment he'd ever had with Sebastian. But he did not explain himself; he did not explain to Sebastian how he knew it or who had sung it to him. That would have to wait. Severus took the few moments of silence to observe his son's room, for a person's habitat reflected on a person's personality.

The walls were a dark, hunter green, and posters featuring several muggle bands were plastered on the wall, still and glossy. There were also posters of magical bands, American Severus assumed, that bared their teeth at him every so often, and playing their instruments silently, but intensely. An electrical stereo stood a top a large dresser, and much to Severus' pleasure, a bookcase stood in one corner, absolutely packed with books. The room was spaced evenly and somewhat tidy, but a few pieces of laundry lay strewn about on the floor.

"Can I ask you something," Sebastian said, quietly, but Severus could tell that he meant business. He had that look in his eye, the same look Peony made when she was being serious. Severus raised an eyebrow; giving Sebastian permission to ask what ever it was that he wanted to know. "Why is it necessary that we leave with you?"

"Some how I knew this was coming. Did your mother explain any thing to you?" Severus inquired. The boy seemed to be of little knowledge of the world he had been born into, and Severus was annoyed with Peony for keeping their son in the dark. Sebastian shook his head.

"I've asked, and asked, but yet I get no answer out of Ma. What is it that's gotten her so scared?" Sebastian asked, talking to himself rather than Severus. Severus sighed; he knew he'd have to tell his son the truth; he was owed at least that much, though he wasn't sure what he should tell him and what he shouldn't. He decided to go with a more condensed version. There would be other chances to fill in the gaps. He didn't have time for this.

"Your mother and I were part of a secret movement back in Britain. I joined fresh out of Hogwarts and she joined a few years ahead of me. The leader of this so called movement was called Lord Voldemort," he struggled over the name, but did not falter much. "His ideals were intriguing to us, he promised us purity, he promised us powers and riches beyond our dreams and most of all he promised us immortality. This movement grew bigger as he gained more followers, we called ourselves the Death Eaters, and eventually he came out and made his motives quite clear to everyone. While he had quite a few supporters, his ideals outraged a lot of people. His ideas were viewed as evil, tyrannical and morally corrupt. It wasn't long after that people began to disappear and die. It got so bad that people were scared to come out of their own homes, no one wanted to be cornered by him or any of his followers, but some people were foolishly brave and held their ground. Some of his followers were cowards and fled, but they too eventually turned up dead."

"The Dark Man," Sebastian mumbled. Severus gave him a strange look, wondering what exactly Sebastian was thinking about. Sebastian looked up and mumbled an apology for interrupting and prompted him to keep talking.

"Your mother was especially fond of this man, and took personal lessons from him. I do not know much more other than he was especially fond of your mother as well. I was one of his top advisors because of my extensive knowledge of potions and the Dark Arts. He decided that your mother and I should be married, so we did. He betrayed your mother in the worst way by doing this to her because she had fallen in love with him. It was then that she began to question his motives, and then he betrayed her a second time. She and I eventually both turned against him. We acted as spies, but then the Dark Lord vanished. Do not ask me how or why, there isn't a simple solution, but he was some how defeated, though he was barely alive. Most everyone else celebrated and moved on, but the rest of us knew that our freedom would soon be robbed of us once more, we knew that he'd eventually make a come back. It was inevitable.

"Last month, he did as we expected him to. He made his comeback, and we need all the help we can get. Your mother was a vital member of another secret movement that spent all of its energy figuring out ways to bring the Dark Lord down before he vanished. And now that he's made his return, the Order of the Phoenix has regrouped as well. We need Peony, and that is why she must return," Severus finished, hoping that was satisfy the boy's curiosity, at least for the time being. Sebastian said nothing, instead he rather looked down at the ground, taking in all this information that he'd been wanting to hear for so long. But yet it wasn't enough. He looked up at his father. He was hiding something else, but Sebastian didn't dare press for more information. He would, however, found out what his connection to the Dark Man was. It wouldn't be easy, and he wasn't rightly sure if he really wanted to know the answer. But he had to know.

X

Peony came home later that night to find Sebastian and Severus eating in the kitchen, quietly, but she was relieved to see that they were being civilized with each other, albeit the silence was a bit uncomfortable.

Sebastian looked up at her through a strand of hair that hung casually and annoyingly in his face. He was frowning at her.

"Listen, about what I said to you earlier, I didn't really mean it, I was just upset," she started slowly. Sebastian chewed a mouthful of pizza thoughtfully and then swallowed and continued to scowl at his mother. Peony shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly as though she had been caught red handed nicking candy from the store.

"No," Sebastian said slowly, brushing the lock of hair out of his face. "I deserved that. But I'll tell you what I didn't deserve. I didn't deserve to be lied to for fourteen years about our past."

Peony gulped, and looked at Severus who was giving her the exact same look her son was. It wasn't a good time to admire the resemblance between the two. She wondered exactly what he had told Sebastian.

"Severus could I have a quick word with you?" she asked, apparently shaken by Sebastian's confrontation. "Alone," she said as she gave Sebastian a meaningful stare. Severus stood slowly and bowed coolly. Sebastian stood as well.

"Wait a second, I have every right to know what's going on, and you can't just ignore m-" He was instantly silenced as Peony pointed her wand at him and hit him with a silencing charm. This broke her rules about using magic on him but right then she didn't need his input. She grabbed hold of Severus' arm and pulled him into the garage where she keenly locked the door to prevent interruptions and Severus cast a charm that prevented any one from over hearing. Peony placed her hands on her hips.

"What exactly did you tell him?"

Severus returned her suspicious stare.

"I should ask you why you didn't see fit to tell him in the first place," he replied coolly. Peony's face flushed.

"I don't know why, it was just something I wanted to forget everything. I realize that yes, I probably should have told him but at the same time I didn't want him to think I was a horrid person."

"Telling the truth doesn't make you a horrid person, hiding the truth does," she was a bit stung, but she knew that he was right. "At any rate, I didn't exactly tell him everything, I just told him what I thought he ought to know. I didn't tell him that he was the Dark Lord's experiment, but he will find out eventually."

Peony looked down at the ground and bit her lip. She didn't want to tell Sebastian that at one point in his life the Dark Lord had held him captive away from her for reasons that were beyond her. While she had her theories, she wasn't exactly sure and she would have a hell of a time describing them to Sebastian. She didn't want him to hate her for letting him go so easily. That was one thing she regretted horribly.

"He's been having dreams since he was little about that. I wish I knew what that fucker did to him. I don't want Seb to be haunted the rest of his life because of that man. It's bad enough I am."

Severus nodded knowingly, and he looked a bit angry. The Dark Lord had done horrible things to his wife, and his anger only mounted at the thought of his son having nightmares over something that had happened so long ago. The Dark Lord knew how to make a lasting impression on people, Severus would give him that much.

"You'll be happy to know that I've made arrangements and that we can leave tomorrow if we pack tonight," Peony said, wanting to change the subject. Severus nodded approvingly. She did not add that Mike had been so helpful; it would only make Severus sullen and quite irksome.

"Good. Let us not waste time."

He unlocked the door and opened it, allowing Peony to leave first and to apologize to the mutinous but silent teenager that sat at the kitchen table, seething in apparent anger.

* * *

Long Pointless Author's Note: (Sorry the stupid editor won't bold anything unless it was bolded in the document it's self, and the first part of this author's note was cut out when I uploaded it and I had to copy and paste. Technology pisses me off sometimes. So if anyone could tell me how to fix that problem, I'd be forever grateful.) 

I know the whole Elemental Magic thing is a bit over done, and a bit cliché, but I just wanted to make it known that Peony isn't special because she can perform this kind of magic. It was just the type of magic that she took an interest in. She's special for other reasons, if you haven't already figured them out. I just think that maybe Elemental Magic is a field that was never fully understood or researched, which might explain Peony's fascination with it.

**Next chapter, Sebastian is sorted and for those of you who were a fan of Peony and Sirius being together, (I know you're out there), Sirius will be appearing in the near future (Not the next chapter, but the chapter after.) and yes, later on in the story, he will ultimately die, just like he does in the books. Sorry, no Sirius resurrection. Aw… **

**And you know the drill, my fine fellow readers and writers; I'd love some feedback. It warms my heart, even when you flame me, heh. But seriously, try and be mature about it if you're going to leave me a bad review. At least be helpful in some way so I can improve myself. That's all I've got to say about that. Heeyuck.**

**P.S. I'd love thank Hades'Queen for helping me out as much as she has. I think a round of aplause is in order. She's wonderful, and with out her help, the Peony series wouldn't be what it is today. **


	4. Easy Come Easy Go

Moving, as Severus found out, was something he did not particularly enjoy. Of course, it took several round trips through the Floo Network to get all of Peony and Sebastian's belongings. While he had opted to arrive in Newport by muggle means, there was no time to get back to England the same way.

The house on Spinner's End had not met Peony's approval as the plumbing needed a bit of work, and it needed a through cleaning. In the mean time, she'd stay with Sebastian at her mother's house while Severus worked on getting Spinner's End fixed up so that Peony would have a house to call her own.

Peony's mum, Dextra, had welcomed her daughter, her grandson and her son in law with open arms and more pies than mouths. Dextra, ever the doting one, had noted on how skinny Sebastian looked and had insisted on stuffing his face full of food.

It was ironic, really, that his son had turned out looking like him, Severus noted as he watched his son wolf down a sandwich in the royal blue arm chair in his mother-in-law's living room. Severus had never thought himself to be an attractive man, but it gave him great satisfaction to see that his gene pool was strong. Severus himself had taken after his mother mainly save for his nose, which perhaps was the only thing he liked about his appearance. He did not like to admit who is father was and that he was related to him. If anyone recognized either of his parent's in him it was usually a wizard or witch who saw his mother in him.

"The sandwich was awesome," Sebastian said as he swallowed the last bite. "Thanks Gran."

"Anytime, dear," Dextra said as she ambled into the kitchen and sat next to her daughter on the sofa. In her hands, she held a large book bound by leather, which she plopped in Peony's lap. Peony stared at her inquisitively and Severus placed his arm around his wife to get a better look. On the cover his last name was written in golden calligraphy. "It's a photo album. I started it after you got married," Dextra explained as she flipped the front cover open.

Severus was surprised to see his own, younger, face staring up at him, blinking but not smiling. He was dressed in nice dress robes and Peony was standing at his side, clutching his hand. It was when he noticed her attire that he realized when they picture had been taken. It was at their wedding. Peony was dressed in a stiff, formal, white gown and it was clear to him at least, that Peony wasn't comfortable. Even though she was smiling, he could read the scared, angry emotion that she had been feeling by the way her left eye kept twitching. He knew exactly how she'd been feeling.

"We look like dorks," Peony said, smiling fondly up at Severus with a twinkle in her eye. He blinked slowly, his serious, tired expression not relenting in the least. Peony turned her attention back to the album and flipped the page.

The next photo made the breath catch in his throat. It was by far the prettiest picture of Peony that he'd never seen. The picture was taken from a side view, and it were almost as if who ever was taking the picture had caught her unaware as she'd look up every so often, and blink. He realized, as he looked closer that she was pregnant as she was rubbing her swollen abdomen. To him, she looked beautiful. Her hair hung in a long ponytail over her shoulder, and her skin was glowing as though it were the only thing the sun thought beautiful enough to touch. What caught his attention the most, however, was the loving way she circled her hands over her stomach. She smiled ever so slightly as she gazed affectionately at the bump, which made him realize that he'd never seen anything that beautifully proved that love existed in the world.

"I look like a whale," Peony said flatly, trying to turn the page. Severus stopped her, and placed his hand over hers. Again, she met his gaze but was met with a unique loving stare, though he still was not smiling.

"You look beautiful," he stated. He gave her hand a quick squeeze but immediately let go when he realized that they were being watched. Dextra was gazing at them, her eyes glazed over as she watched the two with affection. Sebastian looked as though he were about to vomit everywhere. Severus closed the cover quietly. And that was the end of that.

X

Later that night, while Sebastian and Dextra were busy getting dinner ready, Severus and Peony sat in the living room, discussing living arrangements when the doorbell rang. Peony gave Severus a look; they weren't expecting anyone. She hopped up and bounded towards the door, though she was scared whom she would find on the other side.

Much to her surprise, a stern looking witch that she immediately recognized as her old Transfiguration teacher, Professor Minerva McGonagall. After the shock of seeing her old professor, the same sinking sensation of pure dread started settling in the lower part of her stomach. She and Professor McGonagall had never gotten along as Peony had a very foul mouth. It was obvious that the old witch hadn't forgot either; as she surveyed her ex-student with a slight, frown.

"Mrs. Snape, might I come in?" Her voice was as curt as it had ever been. Peony found her voice.

"Oh, yes, of course, pardon me," Peony said, moving out of her way so the elderly woman could step inside. Peony followed her into the living room and then she noticed that the witch was carrying a black, lumpy, worn satchel. Something told her that what ever was in the bag was very important. Peony was like a cat; her eyes followed the bag as Minerva sat it down next to her. Her mind raced; it wouldn't be settled until she knew what was in the bag.

Minerva addressed Severus.

"I'm sure your fully aware of why I am here, Severus," she said curtly, and then she turned to Peony. "I'm here as the deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is my duty to make sure that every student that passes through the school's doors is sorted. I have been informed that your son, Sebastian Severus Snape will be attending this year." Dull realization hit Peony. Inside the depths of the bag lied the Sorting Hat.

Peony was immediately overcome with excitement. She hadn't thought about the sorting at all. She had assumed that he would be sorted with the first years and she wasn't expecting this. She turned to call for Sebastian, but he was standing in the kitchen doorway, staring at the Professor with interest. Peony beckoned him and he reluctantly obeyed, choosing to sit where he had previously sat.

The professor bent down and opened up the bag, withdrawing the old ripped hat. Peony was nervous now; she had always thought of what house Sebastian might end up in if he were to attend Hogwarts. She found herself hoping with all of her heart that he would end up in her house, Hufflepuff.

The four adults (Dextra had decided to join them) watched and waited anxiously, wondering what the out come would be as the hat was placed precariously on Sebastian's head. Peony held her breath as she watched her son. She had told Sebastian all about Hogwarts, so he knew what was going on, but he still looked somewhat apprehensive and scared. It seemed to be drawn out, and Peony's heart gave a leap as the Hat's brim opened and shouted the word that none of the adults that knew Sebastian were expecting, "Gryffindor!"

Peony watched as Severus' mouth dropped. He was clearly shell shocked, but Peony was proud nonetheless. Gryffindor was a noble house, and Peony knew that it was some sort of subconscious rebellion towards his father. Had she honestly thought that he would make it into Hufflepuff? Now that she had thought about it, her son was made for Gryffindor. He was very outwardly a proud, brave boy, and he wasn't very cunning or brainy. While he was intelligent, he made his intentions clear, and she had to force him to study. He liked to read, but he was more into fantasy novels than anything educational. She was certain that her son would be very happy in Gryffindor. However, Peony couldn't help but laugh at Severus, who was red in the face and clearly outraged.

Minerva gave a curt nod, and her lips even formed into a tight-lipped smile. "It seems as though I have another addition to my house. Mr. Snape, I am the head of Gryffindor house. Welcome," she held out her hand to shake, and Sebastian shook it, looking a bit proud. Peony noted, now that it was official, her son even looked like a Gryffindor.

"Mrs. Snape," Professor McGonagall said as she put away the mysterious had and sat down. "I have examined your son's transcripts and I've also examined the curriculum from Oakdale Academy of Magical Education, and I'm a bit concerned on how well your son will fair at Hogwarts. He's at least a year behind students his age at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

Peony had been afraid of this. "Well what do you suggest we do?" Peony asked. She knew Severus' offer to tutor Sebastian privately was still open, but honestly she didn't think that it would be such a good idea. She was still afraid that they would murder each other, especially since her son had just made it into the house that Severus loathed the most.

"It is highly unorthodox, especially at Hogwarts to hold a student back a year. But in this case, I don't see another option. We've never had to deal with something like this before, and it would be, in my opinion, the best option."

"Minerva, while I respect you and hold you in the highest of regards, as a co-worker and a teacher, I would agree. But as a parent, I must disagree," Severus said, standing up, looking completely disgusted. Peony had been afraid of this.

"Well, what do you suggest, Severus?" Minerva said with an arched eyebrow raised.

"Simple. I will tutor my son."

"This is ridiculous, you're both talking as though Sebastian isn't here, why don't we let him decide?" Dextra piped up. Everyone looked up at her and her, staring strangely as though the very idea was completely ludicrous. "Just a suggestion…" she said, and disappeared into the kitchen once more.

"She's right," Peony said. She turned to her son who had been suspiciously quiet. "Sebastian, you're old enough to make your own decisions, what would you like to do?"

Sebastian stared blankly between his father and his mother. Peony half hoped he'd take his father's offer up, they needed the time to get to know each other. But she still had her doubts.

"No offense, but I'd rather be held back a year than to spend all of my summer cooped up with you," Sebastian said to his father. Severus grew stiff, and his slightly hopeful expression turned sour.

"Very well," Severus hissed, and started to say something more, but decided against it and held his tongue.

"Is this your final word, Mr. Snape?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian said with out taking his eyes off his father.

X

Peony knocked softly on her brother's bedroom door, which her son was now occupying. She waited for a word of permission before she stepped in. Sebastian was busy unpacking his things, hanging his posters on the walls.

"You know, don't get too comfortable. We'll be moving in with Severus after he gets the house fixed up." Sebastian merely shrugged in response and continued to tack a poster on the wall.

Peony sat down on the large bed and watched her son. She was slightly sad that he didn't get along with Severus, but then again, if she were in his shoes, she would probably feel the same way.

"I know none of this is easy, and I know it's extremely unfair especially to you, but I love you Sebastian, don't you ever forget that," Peony said, softly.

"I know, Ma. I know this is going to sound completely mean, but I'm glad I won't be in Slytherin. It'd be awkward, I still don't know whether I should call him Dad or Severus."

Peony grimaced outwardly, heart broken that her son was so confused. She was at least grateful that Sebastian was at least trying to embrace everything, and she'd noted that after a few hours with his dad that his accent had changed slightly. After years of being in America, hers had adapted though it still had a bit of a British note in it. It was obvious to people in Newport that she wasn't from there originally, she also worried that people would think the same about her in her native country.

"He'd probably appreciate it more if you addressed him as "Professor," especially at school," Peony said, thoughtfully. "He's got a bit of a formal tongue."

Sebastian raised his eyebrow in an amused fashion. He propped himself up on the desk and gave his mother a cheeky smile that he'd inherited from her.

"I hadn't noticed. It's a complete contrast to you. You guys are polar opposites. He walks around like he's got a stick shoved up his ass and you walk around like you've got no bones at all."

Peony threw back her head in laughter. She enjoyed her son's commentary. He was very easy to talk to and he knew how to make her grin. He was her miracle and not a day went by that she didn't thank the heavens that she had her son.

"He told me that guy that you're so afraid of forced you two to marry. After that I couldn't be mad at him anymore, I understood that you two must have not been very happy," Sebastian said. He stared intently at his mother who observed her son quietly, not sure what to say. "I wouldn't come around if my kid had been a product of a marriage that I was forced to be in."

"Sebastian," Peony said after a few moments of silence. She shook her head sadly. "Your father is a very complicated, hidden, personal man. While our marriage wasn't normal by any means, I learned that I was happy with your father. He loved another, but I also know that he cares for me maybe even loves me, and I forgave him for being emotionally attached to some one else. But the fact is, he is your father, and there was no excuse in the world for him to be so distant like he was. You have every right to be mad at him, but don't you ever doubt that he loves you. You cannot make excuses for him, he's made enough for himself."

"You want me to be angry with him?" Sebastian asked, looking a bit confused.

"You're missing the point, Seb. I don't want you to be angry with him, and I know that you don't want to be angry with him, but I know that you are. I just wanted to let you know that you are perfectly within your rights to be angry with him. Hell, I'm angry with him. But I'll learn to forgive him, and I want you to come to terms with the fact that he made a mistake, but I want you to do that on your own. You're human, Seb. I don't ever expect you to be anything but." Peony said. What Sebastian did next completely surprised her. He buried his head in his arms and began sobbing. Peony bit her lip and held her own tears back. It broke her heart to see her son like this, but she knew that he needed to cry.

As a baby, he had hardly cried. He was a strong boy for the most part, and all she had to do to make him happy was turn on the T.V. to some cartoons. As he grew older, he grew remarkably mature for some one his age. It was like he understood the world for what it was, and it scared Peony slightly, but he found other ways to channel his anger towards the world and that was through music. When he became a teenager, he and a group of his friends had started a band. Though Peony didn't particularly enjoy the type of music that they played, she appreciated that they were very good at what they did play. She even eventually learned to like death metal that was if she was in the mood to have her ears roared out by the gruff singers and power chord heavy guitars. It had its charm.

But she had never seen Sebastian cry like this before. She figured it was long over due, and when he finally was able to compose himself, he looked up at her, bleary eyed and sniffling. She stood up to comfort him, but he held up his hand.

"I'm alright, I promise," he said. He took a deep breath, and exhaled loudly. He wiped at his eyes and hopped off the desk and began rummaging through a drawer. His face lit up when he came across a drawer full of records. He read the title and smiled dolefully.

"Imagine by John Lennon. I didn't know that Uncle Frank was such a hippie."

Peony rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"He wasn't a hippie. He was a huge fan of the Beatles and when that came out he bought it, and he hated it. He gave it to me, but it looks like he stole it back," she murmured and took it from Sebastian. She looked around and spotted a record player sitting a corner near the bed. It looked ancient by the day's standards with cassette players and CD players. She carefully extracted the record from the case.

She stood back as the first song, the album's namesake, started playing. She watched for Sebastian's reaction, for he was the world's biggest music critic. His expression was unreadable. Then the singing began. She watched as Sebastian's face lit up, as though he had suddenly just got an idea.

"This is the song," he said, quietly. Peony turned down the volume on the record player.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian shushed her and turned the record player back up. He picked up his guitar and began playing along, almost perfectly. Peony observed, appreciating her son's talents, but she was still confused. What on earth was going through his head? He looked frazzled, and almost frantic as he played. When the song was finished, Peony abruptly stopped the record with a loud scratching noise. Sebastian looked up at his mother, as though he were trying to figure her out.

"Why is that song so significant to me?" He asked, almost pleading with her to help him remember. Peony shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Some one sang it to me, but who? Was it Mike?"

Peony searched her memories. Mike was a hardcore conservative (That and his father had fought in the Korean War) and bashed John Lennon for being a communist if the chance ever occurred. In fact he and Peony had a fight over it once. It couldn't have been Mike, though he was very musically inclined. Peony shook her head.

"It had to have been you then." Sebastian stated, though Peony had told him countless times that she didn't ever sing to him.

"As much as I liked that song, I never sang it to you, I don't think I'd of thought it appropriate. Not only that but you know I'm a horrid singer," Peony said. She was starting to think her son was quite delusional. Sebastian hit his head over and over again with his palm, desperate for the answer, desperate to find that single memory.

"Sebastian, as far as I know, no one has ever sung that song to you before. You must have heard it on Television or perhaps on the radio," Peony reasoned. Sebastian shook his head furiously.

"I know some one sang it to me, Ma! It wasn't on the T.V. and it wasn't on the radio! I'm sure!" He began to pace the room, growing red in the face, and growing impatient with every step. Then he stopped and his face slackened in dull realization.

"It was him," he said flatly.

"Who?"

"Sir I-have-a-stick-shoved-up-my-ass, the man who fathered me!"

"Severus?"

"No, Kevin Costner, who the hell else would I be talking about?" He snapped, and began pacing once more. "I don't understand it. The guy acts like a complete prick around me, but yet, he was so nice to me as a baby, what the fuck is wrong with me now?"

"There's nothing wrong with you! That just who your father is! He's not an openly affectionate man," Peony said, growing exasperated. Sebastian punched a near-by wall, causing Peony to jump as a patch of wall crumbled underneath the force of Sebastian's fist. Peony stared in horror as she watched her son draw back his fist, ready to punch it again.

"Sebastian, don't," she cried, rushing towards him. The door flung open and Dextra ran in with Severus trailing behind her. Dextra looked around the room and then her eyes settled on the wall, the large hole and then she looked at her grand son who looked as though he were about to puncture another break in the wall.

Dextra, Peony knew, was a forgiving woman, but had a nasty bite when one got on her bad side. To make matters worse, Severus was in on the action and Peony knew that her son was up shit creek unless she said something.

"It was an accident, Mum." Peony instantly began to stick up for her son, who was busy glaring at Severus to stick up for himself. Dextra started to say something, but Severus pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation and the wall patched itself up. Dextra thanked Severus quietly.

"Please, don't be mad at him," Peony pleaded. "It was an accident, wasn't it Sebastian?"

"No. I did it on purpose."

Peony sighed and rolled her eyes. He was too proud. Dextra seemed more shocked than anything, but Severus seemed to have noticed Sebastian's glare finally. He grew suspicious,

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sebastian shouted at his father. Severus drew up to his full height, and mentally prepared himself for battle.

"What did you just say to me, boy?" Severus' eyes bulged, and his normally pallid face turned a deep burgundy. Sebastian's bravery did not wane, much to Peony's dismay.

"I asked you what the FUCK is wrong with you! Are you fucking deaf or something?"

"Sebastian, please, just let it go…" Peony begged, and tugged at her son's arm. Sebastian threw her off, easily. A small cruel smile appeared on Severus' face. Peony couldn't help but think,_ Oh fuck; he's going to kill him._

"Let him speak, Peony."

"Severus…don't."

"Don't what?" He asked, his smile growing, baring his yellow teeth. It was a tactic that she'd always heard about from other people, but she'd never seen him actually do it. He was lulling Sebastian in a false sense of security, but he would strike at any given moment, like a viper singing a lullaby to it's prey before it sunk it's teeth in to the small creature.

"You could have fucking told me that it was you that sang that song to me! You heard me playing it! You could have told me that it was you!" Sebastian shouted at the top of his lungs. Severus' sadistic smile faltered as he saw the sleeve for the record lying on the floor. He stiffened, realizing what Sebastian was talking about. It made him angry that Sebastian was confronting him about this when it was Sebastian who had turned around and insulted him. He had tried to offer a solution to make up for lost time, but no, the boy was too ruddy bullheaded for his own good.

"I have no recollection of ever singing to you," he said icily.

"Bullshit!" Sebastian countered.

Severus, rather than cursing Sebastian into oblivion, turned on one heel and left, leaving his son angry and confused.

X

Severus settled into bed that night, wondering if Peony was going to climb into bed with him or not. She had her own bedroom, he knew, but she was his wife, and after all, had they not spent the nights in America together? But now she was mad at him, he could tell by the way she glared at him when she walked into the room. He didn't say anything to her; surely she'd have something to say first.

"Why do you have to be so mean to him?" She was pulling clothes out of her suitcase along with a few toiletries; she was going to go take a shower. "He's your son."

Severus kept silent. He'd never learned how to talk to women and he knew that it was probably in his best interest to just keep quiet. Silence was golden. He watched as she left and listened as she entered the bathroom. At that moment, she was placing her things along the rim of the bathtub; setting them in the order she planned on using them. Then the water started running; he could see her running her hands under the faucet, testing the temperature, making sure she got them just right. Her clothes came off next; he could imagine the way they hit the tile floor right before she stepped into the bathtub and under the soothing fall of hot water, letting it pour over her aching muscles. Excitement flared up within him as he imagined her soaping up her body with soap, caressing all the right places…

He sat there for the longest time, picturing his wife naked, wondering again if she was coming to bed with him. If she didn't, his hand would get a nice work out. After a few more minutes, the water turned off and Severus sat up. She was drying her hair and pulling on her pajamas. Then the door opened and he perked up even more, praying that she would come to bed with him…

Footsteps started moving in the direction of his bedroom and he shifted ever so slightly and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. His excitement mounted as the foot steps stopped. He smiled to himself.

The door across the hall snapped shut. Severus sat up again, disappointed. He'd been lonely for far too long.

* * *

**Sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long. I continue to thank everyone for their continuing support. I really do appreciate it. I never thought this story would ever come this far, and it is my greatest accomplishment to this day. I'm overwhelmed with the response that I've gotten thus so far. **

**I'd like to thank Hades' Queen who beta'd this chapter for me. She did it out of the kindness of her heart because at first, I hated this fucking chapter with a passion, and she helped it become what I wanted it to. I could never ever thank her enough. **

**Also, I'd like to thank Ashes' Falling for mentioning _Peony: A Death Eater's Story_ in one of her own stories, which by the way, I'd recommend anything she writes because she's wonderful. **

**I'd like to point out an error as well: in chapter 8, I think it was, of _Peony_, Dextra said that she didn't have a son, but as you can see, she indeed does...I wonder if anyone else besides myself noticed that...anyway. I hope you all enjoy this. This chapter was pain in my assholes. (Borat reference just in case you didn't catch that.) I'm still not entirely happy with it, and I rewrote some parts over and over, and this is the final cut. You'd better enjoy it or I'm going to blow a gasket :P. **

**And as always, don't forget to bring a towel! And leave a review. **


	5. Secret Explosions

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature. So get your masturbating hand out, you pervert. **

**Chapter Five: Secret Explosions **

A shadow crept over a woman's sleeping form. At a first glance, it looked like a scene from an old horror film, a vampire about to sink his fangs into the helpless beautiful victim. But at a second glance, the beautiful victim was snoring quite loudly and drooling, her head a frazzled mess of brunette hair. The vampire was her husband who was merely observing her in her most vulnerable and more importantly, quiet state. It was easy for him to climb into bed with her unnoticed. She merely rolled over and pulled the quilt over her head, transforming her self into a lump in the bed. Severus, who was not an openly affectionate man and was a far cry from a nice man, pointed his wand at the curtains and they flew open, casting the room into agonizing brightness.

The lump moaned and rolled over.

"You're a bastard," it whispered, its voice rough with sleep. Severus caught a nose full of putrid morning breath. It amused him, really. People thought he was a night person, an insomniac of sorts, but really, mornings was when he felt, dare he call it, peppy.

"Be that as it may, it's six o clock and we've got a lot to do today," he replied, smirking a bit. The lump opened a green, blood shot eye.

"I'm tired. Leave me alone," the lump said, and rolled back over. The snoring started back up again. Severus smirked deeper; she was making this fun for him. He poked the lump's back with his finger, and in response, the lump scooted closer to the wall, far away from his touch. No matter, Severus merely scooted closer to it, and wrapped his arms around its waist. The lump groaned.

"Damn you Severus," it growled. The lump was no longer a lump as it sat up and revealed it's self to be his wife. She raised a hand and punched him hard in the arm, causing him to wince slightly, but she merely curled up in the quilt once more. Severus felt a bad case of wondering hands start to creep upon him. No, he wasn't controlling his hand has it wondered over the lumps on the chest, resting upon a mini lump, which wasn't so mini. It felt strange for a moment, he had expected to find cloth, but instead he felt flesh.

"Since when do you sleep in the nude?"

"Since I was too tired to get dressed properly," the lump replied, resting its hand on his, forcing it to move down to its stomach. Severus merely took the opportunity to check and see if she had taken the time to at least put panties on. She had, but that was all she had on. He felt that insatiable lust rise within him and there was nothing that could stop it. Peony seemed to be thinking along the same lines as she quickly shoved his hands down into her panties all the while pretending to be asleep.

"Feeling frisky, are we?" He asked, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

"Less talk, more pleasure," the lump mumbled. So Severus obliged her by running a finger down her slit. The moisture built up almost immediately so he slid a finger in making Peony squirm a bit. "Oh, fuck. I can't take this." Peony flipped over and straddled his waist. She bent over and begin to kiss him frantically thus making it hard for him to pull off his pants. When he finally got them off, they were discarded on to floor, along with his shirt, underwear and Peony's underwear. Peony pulled the blankets around her shoulders and engulfed the two of them underneath it.

"What are you doing, Peony?"

"I'm making a tent. I've always wanted to fuck in the wilderness."

And with that, Peony impaled herself on his unyielding rod. The look on her face was bliss as she sat for a second, just flexing her muscles around his member. Severus was feeling a bit restless as she was not moving at all but applying pressure with her walls which just drove him crazy. But then she started slowly moving upward, breathing hard and slowly beginning to pick up the pace. Pretty soon they were going at it roughly with Peony digging her nails into his shoulders in a desperate attempt to keep from unearthing herself from her little joy ride. Severus fully enjoyed the look on her face as she bobbed heavily on top of him. Severus finished with a sigh, but Peony kept going until finally she dug her finger nails deep into his flesh and ground so hard into him, Severus was sure he was going to have to ice his groin down later. She collapsed into his chest, breathing hard.

Who knew that fucking a lump would feel so great?

X

The Order of the Phoenix headquarters was located in London. Peony loved London. There was just something about the hustle and bustle that gave her comfort. What she didn't expect was that Sirius Black, the man she'd once cheated on her husband with, would be there. As soon as she walked in the door, quietly at Severus' insistence, she was face to face with Sirius Black, whom everyone believed to be a murderer. He immediately stopped what he was doing, which was sweeping the threshold and stared at her for a minute. Peony's heart pounded in her chest, not really sure how she should react, especially since he and Severus had been enemies back in the days when people had afros and wore bellbottom jeans. And Peony couldn't help but feel, especially since Severus had stiffened up significantly since walking in the door, that Severus still harbored those bitter feelings towards Sirius, the serial killer. The psycho killer grinned mischievously at Peony, and Peony felt herself smile. She was about to say something when Sirius the serial killer placed a finger to his lips and set his broom aside. Peony mouthed the word, "maid," at him and he threw her a look and motioned for her to follow him into another room. Peony couldn't help but notice that he hadn't really changed much. He still has handsome as ever.

"Sorry," Sirius said as he took a seat at the kitchen table. A red headed woman who was busy at the stove turned and greeted Peony with some thing a little more than vague interest. She did not greet Severus at all, except with a stiff nod in his direction. She was a Prewitt, Peony could tell. She was cooking in large amounts and it confused Peony for a second.

"Molly here has lots of children. It's in her line of duty to cook so much food," Sirius explained. Just then Molly plopped down three plates of food in front of them. Peony, who hadn't realized how hungry she was inhaled down the pancakes made from potatoes, wolfed down the eggs and washed it all down with a cup of coffee. Severus merely picked at his, taking bird bites, and sighed in disgust when Peony demanded more food. "What?" She asked as she glared in his direction. "I can't help it if Molly's cooking is so wonderfully addictive." Severus ignored her and picked up a news paper on from the table top and began to read dutifully, his eye brows knitting together as though he were above such petty conversation. Peony took her husbands ignorance, so to speak, to catch up with Sirius as Severus had told her very little.

"Heard you escaped out of Azkaban," she said, casually as though she were mentioning a recent accomplishment at work or confirming a small rumor.

"Yeah, well, I'd over stayed my welcome. Figured it was best to leave," Sirius said. Peony heard Severus mutter something behind the paper but ignored him just as he was ignoring her.

Peony took a sip of her coffee. She decided it needed a bit of sugar so as she stirred some in she said, "Did you do it? I mean, I never had you pegged as the serial killer type, but that's the beauty of being a serial killer. It's always the last person they suspect. Like a little old granny who invites people to stay in her home and then kills them because decomposed drifter remains makes great fertilizer for her begonias."

"Nope, didn't do it."

"Lawyer fucked you over?"

"Nope. Didn't do it. Completely innocent as in not guilty as charged."

Peony was confused. She'd always figured he'd killed Pettigrew. What really got her was when everyone said he'd betrayed James and Lily. He'd come to her the night before the Potters had been killed and told her he'd made Pettigrew the secret keeper for the Potters. But he hadn't gone to Azkaban for betraying the Potters. He'd gone to Azkaban because he'd killed Pettigrew. Some fuckers just needed killing. She wasn't mad at him for it.

"Who killed Pettigrew and all those people if you didn't?" Peony asked.

"Pettigrew himself."

"Murder suicide. Classy. He deserved to die anyway. Didn't picture him as the type to take his own life though. Seemed too cowardly for that," Peony stated as she slathered her pancakes and eggs in butter and then drowned the eggs in salt and pepper.

"Yeah. He still deserves to die."

"He's still alive?"

Sirius the supposed serial killer frowned darkly. "Yes. He was living with a family disguised as a rat." Molly sat down heavily beside them as two plates filled with eggs and bacon levitated to the table and dropped gently.

"With my family to be exact. You know, I nearly killed him with a frying pan when I found him scampering around the kitchen, scavenging for crumbs until my son stopped me and told me that his father had bought it for him as a pet," Molly said. "If I had known that it was actually Pettigrew, I would have." Sirius threw back his head and let out a loud bark of laughter. Just then a loud crash came from the other side of the door followed by loud, shrill screaming.

"What in the fuck is that?" Peony demanded as she hopped up wildly, looking around for the source of the screaming. Sirius winced.

"That would be my mother. Ah, the sound of her screaming. That takes me back."

"You live with your mother?" Peony asked, snickering though wincing the same as the screaming was grating on her brain. Molly got up, a stern expression plastered on her face, her wand whipped out, and flew through the door.

"Not exactly. She's just a painting you see. This is my family home," Sirius explained. "And that will probably be Tonks and Remus. Tonks tends to bring the worst out of my mother. Poor girl can't help it, very clumsy you see. Forgets there's an umbrella stand that makes loud noises when knocked over right by the door."

A man and a woman with bright lilac hair spilled through the door with a very annoyed looking Molly following in after. The man was haggard and worn looking and Peony instantly recognized him as Remus Lupin.

"Oh, hello, Peony. Didn't expect to see you," he said, looking genuinely surprised. Peony nodded and waggled a few fingers of greeting at him and took a sip from her coffee. Severus put the news paper down and glared up at the two new comers.

"Nice of you to show up on time, Nymphadora," he said, throwing the woman with lilac hair a look of pure loathing. The woman glared back at him.

"She doesn't like to be called by her first name," Sirius whispered to Peony. "So unless you want to be cursed half way to hell by an auror, I suggest you call her Tonks." Peony nodded wisely, still a bit phased by Tonks' vibrant hair. Then again, Sebastian had brought home many a friend with hair dyed all sorts of colors and metal studs sticking out of their faces. Sebastian had begged her once to let him dye his hair bright yellow but she flat out refused and told him that when he was a legal adult if he so chose he could look like a criminal but until that time he was out of luck. He hadn't spoken to her for a week after that.

"Dumbledore tells me you lack any skills when it comes to Occlumency so unless you want to be killed then I suggest you wake up ten minutes earlier and take this a little bit more seriously," Severus said.

"I'm so sorry your royal Highness," Tonks snapped. Severus narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits but said nothing as he stood up.

"I'm sorry I can't stay around and chat, but I have a job to do." With that he stalked out of the room. Tonks glared after him but did not follow and made a face when he was safely out of sight. "I'm sorry about that. He's a git, that one is." She was looking at Peony, a bit apologetic that they weren't introduced properly.

"Oh yes. I know. I'm married to him, you see."

"Get out," Tonks said, wide eyed. Peony nodded. Tonks shook her head sadly. "I admire you. I think I'd kill myself if I had to be married to that." She eyed the door and made another face. She quickly straightened up when Severus popped his head back in.

"Now, Nymphadora," he demanded. Tonks grumbled to herself and followed him. Peony turned to Sirius once more.

"I'm proud of you, Sirius. You didn't call him Snivelly once."

"You don't know how agonizing it really is," he said with a sly smile. "How about you, Peony? How have you been?"

Peony shrugged. She preferred not to talk about herself. She missed her little house in Rhode Island even though it had only been a day or so since she left, but she was also extremely grateful she was back home. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed it until she returned. But there was still the task of seeing the Dark Lord once more, which was inevitable, looming around the corner. Peony wondered how long it would be until Severus forced her to go. Putting it off wasn't the answer, she knew, but still, she'd rather have all of her teeth extracted one by one in a painful fashion.

"You know how it is. You get used to something but then there is no place like home," she said finally.

"How's Sebastian taking all of this?" Remus asked. Peony was shocked that any of them remembered that she'd even had a son. She hadn't known Remus that well and was a bit touched that after all the years he remembered.

"He's a teenager," Peony said. "So unstable that the world ends when I throw away an old pair of his favorite trainers. I'm really proud of him though. He hasn't put up much of a fight."

"How does he get along with Severus?" Sirius asked, a twinkle in his eye. Peony snorted into her coffee, thinking of the night before when all hell had broken loose.

"I'm not even going to think about it."

"How old is your son, dear?" Molly asked.

"He's fourteen. He'll be fifteen in August."

"Oh," Molly beamed. "That means he'll be in the same year as Harry and my son Ronald. How delightful!"

"Oh no, he's being held back a year. McGonagall dropped in last night with the sorting hat. Said that it would probably be best if he stayed back a year."

"So he was sorted then?" Sirius asked. "What house was he sorted into? Slytherin I'd wager. You were in Slytherin too weren't you?"

"You'd think, but no. I was in Hufflepuff," Peony said, puffing her chest slightly, proud. "And no, he got into Gryffindor."

Sirius' eyes widened and then he smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "Snivelly Snape's son in Gryffindor…I'm in awe…I'm guessing your dear old husband wasn't happy."

"No," Peony said with a grin. "He wasn't."

Sirius closed his eyes as though trying to imagine such a thing. "Oh, what a wonderful image. Too funny."

"Funny for you," Peony said, frowning. "I was the one who had to defuse the situation before they both killed each other last night. It wasn't funny then."

While they were all digesting the news of Snape having a kid in Gryffindor (Peony still being in shock), there was a loud crash and a cry of pain from the floor above them. Everyone looked up at the ceiling half expecting it to cave in, sending pits of splintered wood and plaster raining above them. But instead of the ceiling collapsing, a loud voice bellowed from above them. "PEONY!"

Peony wondered what on earth he wanted her for. She was used to being his assistant in some instances, but she just wanted to catch up with everyone. She didn't want to leave Sirius as she hadn't seen him in a while. She slowly stood up, and Sirius told her where to go. She ambled up the stair way, half way dragging her feet until she came across the room where Severus and Tonks were practicing Occlumency. Tonks was lying, gasping her ankle, her face contorted with pain. She was lying in front of a book shelf and books surrounded her person.

"I need you to clean this up," Severus said shortly. He slowly helped Tonks up, annoyed by the task. Peony rolled her eyes and set to cleaning up the room as Severus half carried Tonks out of the room and down the stairs, where Molly was waiting. Molly, Severus stated, was much better with healing charms than he. And then she spooted the Pensieve, standing majestically in the corner. A sudden wave of mischief over whelmed Peony. It was glowing, meaning some one's memories were in it. Probably Severus'. She half wondered why he did this but then remembered that it was easier for him to clear his mind this way and sometimes, by accident, his thoughts could be penetrated as well. Peony now wondered what it was that Severus did not want any one to see. She approached it, and stared down into its swirling surface, fighting a battle in her mind. Peony knew it wasn't right to intrude on Severus' memories, but she couldn't help herself. The Pensieve was just sitting there, begging her to divulge in its secrets. She heard the angel on her shoulder telling her it was wrong, but she didn't like to listen to that guy. He was annoying and a killjoy. The devil was much more fun, and knew how to have a good time; like that one time he'd convinced her to take a hit of LSD. Sure, the after effects had been a nuisance and every so often she'd twitch randomly, but her trip down drug lane had been extremely entertaining. She'd seen leprechauns and all sorts of mystical folklore creatures, in fact, most of the stories she'd told Sebastian at bedtime when he was little were based upon her hallucinations. After that, the angel and the devil that represented her conscious were even more visible than they had been before, though they were in her mind. They were real to her, however, a bit _too_ real.

The angel guy (who looked a bit like Charlton Heston), had a point though. Doing what she was seriously considering doing, might break down the level of trust that she and Severus had. That might have a few repercussions, especially if she got caught. Charlton Heston was too reasonable for her liking. So, she sought a second opinion.

"Don't be such a wuss. Do it!" The devil Marlon Brando look alike guy said. Peony, who hardly ever listened to Charlton Heston, decided that listening to Marlon Brando once again couldn't hurt. So, she quietly made the two disappear and looked down into the foggy contents of the Pensieve and threw caution into the wind. Suddenly, she was caught in a whirlwind and was sucked down into Severus' memories. The fall was what she hated the most, but it was a small price to pay to satisfy her ceaseless curiosity.

When she finally landed, she found herself in some sort of hallway. At first she thought it was Hogwarts, for the ceilings were high and the walls were made of stone, and it appeared to be at night because there were lit torches that floated upon the walls. She stood and dusted herself off. After she had a bit more time to take in her surroundings, she realized that there was no way in hell that she was at Hogwarts. For one thing, the portraits on the walls all resembled each other in some form. Most of them were blonde and very haughty looking. It appeared as though she had stumbled into an old family house, well mansion would be the more appropriate word. The floor was made out of real marble, for god sakes. Only loaded people could afford marble floors. She mentally patted herself on the back for figuring it out.

Peony stood confused for a second; if she was in Severus' memory, then where the hell was he? It occurred to her that perhaps maybe she wasn't in Severus' memory after all, that is until she heard voices. She hadn't realized that she was standing in front of a door, and just as she realized it, it opened, and a much younger version of her husband stepped out. He appeared to be in his late teens; he had a wispy beard growing on his chin, he hadn't quite developed the mustache he wore in the present sometimes, and his skin was less lined than it was in the present as well.

Severus stopped for a second as the door behind him closed out the sounds of booming laughter, and looked around as though he were afraid that somebody were watching him. He started walking, his footsteps echoing loudly in the tunnel like hallway. Peony followed him, a bit scared that he could actually hear her, quietly as they made their way through the large home. It seemed like they had been walking for ever until he finally stopped in front of a large heavy wooden door. Severus tapped lightly on it.

"Who is it?" a soft, choked, muffled voice asked from the other side.

"It's Severus. Lucius asked me to come and check on you."

"Oh, all right, I suppose you can come in."

Severus opened the door and stepped in; Peony hastily followed him in as the door shut with a loud snap behind them. It appeared to be some kind of bedroom; there was a large canopy sitting regally against the farthest wall and there was a large, ancient looking wardrobe sitting in the corner. Sitting at a vanity desk was a very pretty blonde girl, who was looking at herself in the mirror, pulling her mascara streaked face into grotesque positions with her hands. Peony couldn't help but notice the large diamond ring that glittered on her left ring finger. The woman looked up, as though just noticing Severus for the first time and turned around.

_She's completely smashed,_ thought Peony. There were several empty wine bottles scattered around on the floor and the girl was smiling, well, a drunken woman's smile. Her face was red and blotchy, though Peony wasn't sure if it was because of all the wine she'd consumed or if it was because she'd been crying. Perhaps it was a mixture of the two.

"So, Signus, his Lordship has asked that you drag me back to that party that's celebrating my entrapment?" She asked, standing up. Peony had to give her credit; she hadn't ever seen any one that well poised while they were in a drunken state.

"It's Severus, and yes, Lucius seems to be missing you," Severus said, looking a tiny bit uncomfortable as the girl sashayed her way towards him. Peony squirmed at the way the girl (who'd she'd figured out was Narcissa Malfoy) brought her mouth close to Severus' face. She could almost smell the wine on her breath. Severus seemed to be able to for real, because he cringed slightly.

"Tell him to stop treating me like a prize that he has won and maybe I'll consider," she sneered. She turned slowly and made her way back to the vanity set, swinging her hips a bit. Peony felt a pang of jealous anger shoot through her body as she noticed Severus staring at Narcissa's well shaped rump. Narcissa picked up a crystal wine glass and poured herself another healthy dose of the dark purple liquid. She raised her glass to Severus and took a large gulp, draining the glass completely.

"Erm…is something the matter?" Severus finally managed to ask. Peony felt like slapping him senseless at the way his eyes were glazed over. He was practically drooling, the pretentious little bastard! Severus was HER husband, and she hated Narcissa for being so desirable. Peony wanted to pull out all of Narcissa's pretty blonde hair. That would show her for turning her younger, horny, husband on.

"Is something the matter?" Narcissa repeated, looking quite mad. She began laughing so hard that Peony thought she might bust a seam in her pretty dark red satin dress. It was probably real satin too, the bitch. Even when she was snockered out of her mind, she managed to look like a goddess.

Narcissa's hysterical laughing suddenly stopped and she glowered at Severus. Her red lipstick was smeared some what on her top lip. Peony felt a jab of jubilation at the Goddess' inability to keep her make up perfect. _She still looked wonderful though_, Peony thought in contempt.

The Goddess frowned a bit, and her expression eased up. Severus gulped audibly. The Goddess appeared to be rethinking her misdirected anger at the young man who stood before her. But then, in a flash, she hurled the wine glass as hard as she could at Severus, who barely managed to duck out of the way before it shattered into a million little pieces behind him. He looked around, wildly, and stood up straight. Narcissa collapsed on the floor and began sobbing loudly. Severus, the little idiot, rushed to her side to comfort her. Peony began to kick at him, angry because he'd never comforted her when she was upset over something stupid, which no doubt, the Goddess was. Her foot merely swept through his form as though he were a ghost. Peony let out a scream of frustration.

"I can't….I just can't!" Narcissa sobbed.

"Of course you can," Severus said, rubbing her shoulders, looking a bit confused, because he had no idea what she was babbling on about. The loosened straps of the dress fell off of the Goddess' perfect shoulders. Severus' eyes widened a bit, and then he smiled hungrily, the same animal smile that he gave Peony herself when he was about to engage in sexual activity with her.

"You don't understand! I can't marry that…that…arsehole!" Narcissa's eyes widened in horror and she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Please don't tell him I said that."

"You've got my word," Severus said, looking sympathetic again.

"That's fucking pathetic, you little wanker!" Peony shouted upon realizing that her younger husband was planning on taking advantage of the Goddess in her drunken, vulnerable state of mind.

Narcissa shuddered and looked up at Severus, brushing her perfect blonde hair out of her face. Severus seemed to be rethinking his intentions as his eyes started darting around, looking for an escape route. Peony wanted to run as far away as she possibly could, but she was so numb with anger she found it rather difficult at that moment.

"I'm getting married tomorrow, to a complete whore of a man," Narcissa said, sniffing a bit.

"You found out about Catherine?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fucking bitch deserves it," Peony muttered to herself.

"Found out about it? I practically caught them! I walked in right when he was zipping up his trousers and she was pulling her skirt down, the whore!" The Goddess said, as she began tugging at her hair. Severus gently pushed her hands away and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. He rocked her back and forth, and Peony felt the urge to vomit. This was just getting disgusting.

And then it turned ugly.

"Severus," Narcissa whispered. "Have you ever…erm…been with a woman…so to speak?"

"Erm, no. Have you?" He asked, and then he winced and slapped his forehead. "I meant, have you been with a man like that?"

"I cannot say that I have," Narcissa offered, looking up at Severus once more, her blue eyes glittering with tears. Peony could have killed Severus for what he did next. He bent down and gave Narcissa a peck with his lips. He withdrew, and looked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me…"

"LIAR!" Peony screamed and hit the wall. She wanted to kill him; of all the memories he could have left sitting around why on earth did he have to leave this one?

The Goddess didn't seem to mind one bit, however. She closed her eyes, and the two met at the lips, this time with no awkwardness. Peony couldn't watch anymore. She pulled her head out of the Pensieve just as Severus walked through the door. He didn't seem to notice that she'd just popped out of the Pensieve. Peony cursed Marlon Brando for being so persuasive. The one time she should have listened to Charlton, she chose to listen to that idiot Marlon.

"Insolent little moron, tell me, how do you sprain your ankle during an Occlumency lesson?" Severus muttered to himself as he began to clean up the dingy little room a bit.

"How's Narcissa, Signus?" Peony said. He stopped in his tracks, and turned around to face her slowly. She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned up against the wall, trying to look as calm as she possibly could.

"I can't believe you," he said.

"Oh, I know I shouldn't have, but I did, so don't even start, Severus," Peony said, resisting the urge to curse him right out of his shoes. "You could have told me."

"It isn't any of your business," he said simply and stared at her coldly.

"When was this, at least tell me that much."

"A couple of years before we got married," he said and turned to pick up some of the books that Tonks had knocked off the bookshelf when she'd been thrown back first into it.

"How many times after we were married did you cheat on me?"

"I never once cheated on you physically," he said stiffly.

"Narcissa is beautiful, and I must say, job well done, you bagged a winner for your first time, but god," Peony winced painfully as she thought about the way that Severus seemed to enjoy their kiss. He never got that look on his face on the rare occasions that he did actually kiss her. "She's so…pretty."

"Is this is what this whole tirade is about? You think she's prettier than you?" Severus asked, looking mildly surprised. Peony's expression turned sour; she hated it when he hit the nail right on the head. It took the fun out of trying to be mad at him. He rolled is his eyes. "You know, Peony, you and the Dark Lord…he doesn't just pick random women. He chose you for a reason, and if Narcissa were prettier than you, he'd of most likely picked her. He chose you."

"You think I'm prettier than she is?"

"I'm not saying anything of the sort."

"You better watch it. You might get slapped."

"What do you want me to tell you? That she seduced me and that I regret it horribly? I don't. I had a huge part in it as much as she did. She wanted to get back at Lucius for cheating on her and I could have put a stop to it if I really had wanted to," Severus said, a bit desperately. _He is such a dork_, Peony thought. _He doesn't know how to talk to women at all. _ He seemed to realize this as well. He sighed and rolled his eyes again. "Fine, I think you're beautiful, and no woman will ever look half as good as you to me. When ever you step into the room all of the women around you pale in comparison, and they are wind beneath your wings. They should be licking the dirt off your shoes; they look like mere peasants when put next to you."

"That's because of my rack, not because of my face. Besides, that's the biggest load of waffle I've ever heard."

"And why do you just assume that I'm lying?" he asked, smirking a bit.

"Because you hardly ever compliment me, and that was an over load and therefore an overkill."

"I do so compliment you," he said, his eyebrows furrowed. Peony thought back to all the times he did compliment her. Usually, it was a ruse to get her into bed. There were times, however, he'd made her feel like a goddess, but since their reunion, she felt nothing but frustration. Ever since he'd left her sitting in his office twelve years ago, she felt as though he hadn't ever loved her as much as he said. Sure, there was a fiery hot physical connection between the two, but in the end what would it matter? She needed more than that. It wasn't until just then that the word "divorce" popped into her mind. It felt to her that Severus had lost all interest in her. She sighed, a tortured sigh, the sigh of a scorned lover of some sort, which was stupid, she thought, mainly because she had Severus had never actually been lovers. She was starting to feel a bit depressed and confused. All of her pent up feelings towards Sirius had come rushing back, and Severus wasn't making her happy. Yes, it was obvious to her that some one should write a screen play based on her life and make it into a large motion picture, because then, she'd be rich and wouldn't have to worry about such petty things as love. She was in a dramatic mood.

"Look, Peony, as much as I would like to sit here and go in depth about our relationship, I've got work to do," he motioned around the room, and it seemed to her that he was avoiding the situation.

"I'm going to go. Are you going back to Mum's or are you going back to Hogwarts now that we're settled in?" Peony asked, sighing sadly, trying to make him feel guilty. She needed affection, and if she had to manipulate him to get it, then by god, she hoped it would work.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts, if it pleases you," he said, sneering, aware of what she was trying to do. "And you need to go to the Riddle Mansion. The Dark Lord doesn't not stay patient for long, you know this."

"Do I really have to?" Peony whined. That was the last thing that she really wanted to do. No, all in all, reuniting with the Dark Lord wasn't on her top things to do.

"Yes, it's on Dumbledore's orders if that makes you feel any better, and for god sakes, keep your mind blocked. You'll be dead in a second if you don't." And with that, he turned and began to cover the Pensieve with a piece of ragged looking cloth; perhaps it had once been used as a curtain. The conversation had ended, and Peony turned to leave as she held back a tear. She was angry, angry because he wouldn't give her what she needed. Her anger overcame her sadness and she turned back and pointed her wand at Severus, who paid no attention to her.

"You're a prick, you know that?" She said, her face scrunched up in fury. He looked up at her, an eye brow cocked.

"I'm fully aware of the fact that people seem to think that way about me," he said.

"If you're so bloody unhappy with me, then why in the hell do you stay married to me? You could just get it over with and tell me that you don't want to be with me anymore and spare me the anguish!" She shouted, causing the portrait of Walburga Black to come to life only to shout obscenities. She pointed her wand in the direction of the portrait and shouted "Silencio!" and the old hag immediately stopped screaming. Footsteps could be heard pounding up the stairs, and she immediately locked the door so that no one could get in or out.

"This isn't the time or place to discuss this," he hissed, looking utterly horrified.

"I don't care! I want the truth!"

"I tried to tell you that you deserved better than this but you wouldn't listen!"

"Well I was stupid, and since you're so ruddy smart, perhaps I should have! I think the truth is that you don't think I'm good enough for you!" Peony's eyes were wild with rage. She pointed a shaking, accusing finger at him, daring him to deny it.

"I never said that," he said, trying to stay calm, in hopes of not being heard. There were several voices now outside of the door, and the door knob was jangling as some one was trying to open it. Peony didn't notice; she was too busy trying to get some answers at the man who stood, cornered, before her.

"You don't have to, every time you talk to me or even look at me, it shows. You're always staring down your nose at me, like you don't think I'm worth a damn!" She shrieked, and Severus cringed.

"That's not what I think," he said in a low voice.

"Don't tell me what I want to hear! Tell me the truth for once! That's all I'm asking!"

"I told you everything I could possibly tell you; don't make me repeat it," he whispered, with wide eyes, his horrified expression not faltering.

"Don't give me that. You don't love me; you never have, so why did you lie to me?"

He seemed genuinely hurt by this.

"I didn't- I wouldn't ever…" he started, but he was so surprised that he could say nothing more.

"I want a divorce," Peony said, plainly. Severus closed his eyes and breathed through his noise. Apparently, he had not been expecting this. "I'm sorry for ever loving you, I'm sorry that I thought that I could win your heart. It isn't working; I don't know why I ever thought that it could," Peony continued.

"Peony," he said, slowly. "I don't want that, and I don't think you do either. We'll talk after you get back from your meeting. I promise." Severus said, eyeing the door. Some one was knocking, and had been for the past minute.

"What's going on? I heard yelling!" Sirius' voice carried through the wood.

"Go the fuck away, Black!" Peony screamed at the closed door. The knocking stopped, and Peony could hear muttering, and then the sound of footsteps moving down the stairs. She turned back to Severus, who was looking quite scared for some reason. It could have been due to the fact that she was holding her wand like a firearm, ready to kill him at any stray move.

"Peony, please, just think about it. You waited twelve years for me, that means something to me, but we don't have time to be squabbling like this."

Peony knew when she had been defeated. She sighed and unlocked the door with her wand, and left quickly with out saying a word to Severus.

* * *

**Oh yes, I know. It's been incredibly way too long. I've been agonizing over this chapter for a few months now. I figured it was time to just get it done and over with and just post it because no one seems to be updating anyway. I got to thinking, what if I updated and that set off a chain reaction and everyone else updates too? What if the fate of all good fanfiction is in my hands? What if it's in my power to keep the circle going? Then I got to thinking maybe I've got too much time on my hands so I decided to use my time productively instead of thinking about things that confuse me and thusly scare me. Hence the reason I stopped smoking so much pot.  
**

**I'm not incredibly happy with the first part of this chapter as I wrote the middle to last first and then had to tie it in all together and let me tell you, that was no easy task. I had the first part planned out but the second half was just begging to be wrote first and it got in the way. I decided to post it any way though because I really am proud of this story in general and decided I was doing no justice to it by putting it off. So, I added a sex scene to make it up to all of you for waiting so long to update.  
**

**Anyway, I shan't be so negligent in the future so look forward to faster updates cause I'm back babeh. (Puffs on cigar in a Benderesque way). **


	6. Truth

**Chapter 6: Truth **

Finding the Riddle Mansion, the new Death Eater locale, wasn't what Peony was worried about. It was nestled in the small village of Little Hangleton, and it was so large and expansive that it could be seen from miles away. The problem was facing some one she really didn't want to face. Also, she could not believe that he still thought that she was loyal after all he had done to her, or at least she hoped so.

There had been an apparition point, but Peony had no idea what to visualize so she opted to walk instead, it would give her time to think and mentally prepare herself for the unexpected. The sad truth was that it was too short of a walk.

As soon as she stepped through the front gates, she was directly transported right out side of what she believed to be his study. She took a deep breath and willed herself to knock, but she was too numb with fear to do so. She started to collect her courage once more and raised her fist to knock, but before she could, the door opened on its own accord. Peony's heart jumped in her throat, wondering why she couldn't be a coward. Sure, there was little or no honor in being a coward, but at least she wouldn't have to deal with this. Besides, this might not even be the right room. All she'd have to do was excuse her self and leave. (Procrastination was the key to avoidance, and if avoidance was unavoidable, well, then, she was set for life, now wasn't she?)

"Enter," the cold high pitched voice was unmistakable, so much for her great escape. Why hadn't she prepared more? God, she felt like she was going up against a dragon. She slipped stealthily into the dim lighted room, closing the door behind her, eliminating all the light that had managed to slip in from the ill lit hallway. She stumbled around for a second or two, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, but just as soon as she found her equilibrium once more, she was cast into brightness as a large chandelier that was suspended from the ceiling lit its self.

"Goddamn it!" She cried out as she covered her face, shielding her eyes from the bright light. So, perhaps, it wasn't the best thing to say, especially in the presence of a man of high power, or so he thought, a man showed no mercy and thought nothing of killing her. Well, if he killed her, which was the worst he could do, she had nothing to worry about anymore because she doubted she'd really care about much of anything after she was dead.

"This is the greeting I get?" he wasn't happy, and Peony immediately tried to recall Death Eater protocol. Did she speak first, and bow second or was it bow first and speak second? The second option made more sense. She fell to her knees and did not look up from the hard cold wooden floor.

"My lord, I apologize, please forgive my slip of the tongue, it was but a mere mistake, I beg of you…" So, maybe she was a coward after all.

"I am not a merciful man, Peony; you of all people should know this!" His voice carried through out the room as though he had a thousand voices. The sound hurt her ears; it was the voice of her nightmares, the voice of her son's nightmares…

"My Lord, I beseech you! Please, spare me! I am but a humble servant; I want nothing but your happiness!"

"You want nothing but my happiness?" he roared, causing tears to spring to her eyes. She was scared, she would admit it, and she just hoped she didn't pee her pants. "Where were you when I first called? You were once one of my most loyal servants, but upon my return you were no where to be found! I had to call out one of my most useful followers to fetch you when you should have come on your own!"

"I didn't feel it! I was so far away! My Lord, I am here now, does that not account for something?"

"You should've never left in the first place!" His voice rung in her ears, and she did not have a reply. Her excuses would never be enough for him. Oh, yes, she could feel it, she was going to die. If only she had written a will. "However, the circumstances are weighing down. As hard as it is to admit, my forces are weak, and I need your assistance."

"My Lord, I would be nothing short of honored to do your bidding…"

"Silence! I will not tolerate these interruptions! You are not excused! Your actions will not go unpunished; I suggest you stop this groveling nonsense and face me! Get up, girl! Get up I say!"

Peony obeyed; a direct order could not be defied. The man that sat behind the large mahogany desk glowered at her, his red eyes glowing with rage. How could she expect him to be happy to see her? His hands were folded in front of him and his dark presence made her shiver. She hadn't really realized how gruesome he looked until that moment, and it made her want to vomit.

"You are not pleased to see me," he stated his voice soft and Peony immediately grew wary of his intentions. "I will admit that I was not very…nice…to you in the past, but I stand by my word and do not regret it. You have no reason to mistrust me anymore, my flower. I will not hurt you unless you give me a reason to."

It was hard to look him straight in the eye, all the pain and misery he caused her over the years that had been pushed away had all immediately came flooding back and she was having difficulty blocking her mind. She cursed her emotions, they were always inconvenient.

"Occlumency my dear? What on earth are you trying to hide from me?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. She was so screwed.

"I have nothing to hide from you, I'm just so overwhelmed, and it was a natural reaction," the lies just seemed to stumble out of her mouth so easily. She was grateful for the fact that he seemed to believe her. He nodded his head.

"How is your son, my dear? Is he well?" Well, that wasn't what she was expecting at all. Now how was she supposed to react to that?

"He's…he…"

"Tell me, my dear, does he dream of me? Does he dream of the time that he was under my care?" The longing in his face was unmistakable, and Peony was left speechless. Of course her son dreamed of him, but she didn't know what it meant, or if it meant anything at all. Clearly, now, it did. Dragging her son into this was the last thing she wanted. Voldemort seemed to read the confused expression on her face and took it as an affirmative. "You see my flower; I planted a seed in your son's brain when he was but an infant. Soon, it will grow, and he will heed my call, and he will be mine. My little experiment did not go as planned, but no matter. A door was closed but a window was opened. Your son, our son, Peony, he is mine, make no mistake, will be of great use to me once more. He was born of two parents who did not love each other, he cannot know compassion or love, and I made sure of that. He has been marked, by me. He will continue my legacy, with me, and we will do great wonders. We will tread where no man has ever tread, and the world shall be rightfully ours, and you, my flower, will be my queen when I am your king."

Peony could not believe her ears. The whole king and queen thing did sound pretty swanky, but in her heart she knew it wasn't right. He had basically just confessed to destroying her son's soul. It pained her to hear of what he had done to Sebastian, and she wanted nothing from this man, she wanted to take it all and cram it down his self righteous throat. Sebastian was a living breathing human being, and it wasn't right that he was still being robbed of the life that she had worked so hard to preserve for him. But now she had to think, she had to find a way to survive. If she stood up to this monster then she'd die and her son, her baby boy, would be in danger. Survival first, planning second.

"Your will be done," she whispered, bowing, grudgingly, once more. He stood and beckoned her with a long white finger. He pulled her close, and gazed down at her. He was so tall that her head barely reached his chin. Perhaps it was she that was short. The Dark Lord placed an arm around her waist and tilted her chin upwards, forcing her to look at him.

"I've always treasured you above all others, but I couldn't have you the way I wanted. You loved me, and I had to give you away. You were getting painful for me to even touch, I had no choice. But now, I'm stronger than I have ever been before, and I'm immune to it. We can be together the way we were destined to be. Together, we're unstoppable."

For the first time ever, he kissed her on the lips, and for the first time ever, his lips did not burn her flesh. It was too bad she didn't enjoy it.

X

Severus was worried about Peony. She had been missing for two days now, and he thought of the worse. Perhaps she hadn't been able to shield her mind and he had found her out…No, it wouldn't do him any good to think of the bad things. But then again, he couldn't rightly go straight to the Riddle Mansion and demand to see his wife, he had a cover to keep, and it was vital to lay low.

Their fight hadn't been that bad had it? At first he was angry that she didn't show up the first night, thinking that she was just being a typical woman who was being over emotional, but when the second night rolled around and she still hadn't shown up, he began to worry. His dreams were filled with horrible images of his wife being murdered in ghastly fashion, so he took to using some dreamless sleep potion to ease his mind. He didn't dare go back to Hogwarts, lest she showed up. He wanted to be there when or if she came back.

It wasn't until later that day that Peony came ambling up the front walk of her mother's house, looking tired and pale, and he was finally able to breathe again. He took her cloak from her, but did not question her whereabouts, and promptly put her to bed, where she stayed for another two days, just sleeping. He was still a bit worried that she had perhaps fallen ill or had suffered through a particularly nasty curse, so he stayed by her side, checking her vital signs and making sure she was breathing. She seemed to be fine, just overtly exhausted and he only woke her to make sure that she had a bite to eat of something and a sip of water every couple of hours. She did not say a word to him, but merely fell asleep again. When she finally awoke fully, she still seemed tired and she was more than a little upset.

"He's gone absolutely mad, Sev. I don't know if I can handle it," she sobbed, clutching her pillow to her chest. "He's after Sebastian again, and he seems to think that once Harry is out of the way that the Sebastian and I will join him as the rulers of some sort of new dynasty. He's awful and I don't want to go back!"

He did not know what to say to this, though he did see it coming some how. When he had first returned to Voldemort, the Dark Lord had said something about this, though he didn't go into as much detail as he had with Peony.

"Peony, you know what has to be done. We need as much inside information as possible, and you're our only source as I will be providing him with false information about the other side. You've got to pluck up your courage and be strong. If we can figure out a way to defeat him once and for all, you won't have to worry about Sebastian's future," Severus said, and watched his wife's face fall into a deeper frown. It wasn't what she wanted to hear, and it was the last thing he wanted to do, but it had to be done. Her sobs started back up and he could do nothing but wonder what else the Dark Lord had told her.

"Peony, what did he do to you?" he asked quietly. The Dark Lord had a violent history, especially when it came to Peony whose independent spirit had got the better of her one time. Severus was not ruling out any possibilities, and he grew worried when she ceased her crying immediately and looked up at him through bloodshot eyes.

"If you're thinking he raped me again, then you're wrong. I gave in willingly," Peony said, closing her eyes and shuddering. "I didn't want to, but I didn't want to seem suspicious. Please, please don't hate me. I'm sorry, we didn't discuss what to do in that situation so I had to what I thought best, and I didn't want him to get violent with me."

As with any other male who had just been told that some one else had fucked their wife, Severus was angry. It was a blow below the belt, and any typical male would explode with rage. But Severus was not just any typical male, so he set his anger aside to question his wife some more in case the Dark Lord had provided her with extremely vital information, but mainly because he wanted to make sure that Peony was okay and hadn't actually enjoyed sleeping with some one else. Only some one extremely insane, Bellatrix for example, would actually enjoy something like that.

"I don't hate you, Peony, but I need more detail than that. What led up to the…well…ah…sex? Was there anything that he did that he didn't do before he vanished?"

"No, I don't think so," Peony said, shaking her head, and staring off into space. Then she looked at him again, a peculiar look in her eye. "Well…he did kiss me, and he never did that before. Well he did, but not like that. And if he did kiss me, it always burned."

Severus collected his thoughts for a second, wondering what this meant, or if it held any significance. He didn't want to think about Peony kissing the Dark Lord; it was a revolting mental picture. The fact of the matter was that he still could not get over the fact that the Dark Lord had over stepped his boundaries by sleeping with Peony, and Peony and willingly given in. What else could she have done though? He told himself that he was grateful that she was still alive, but ouch, shot through the heart. He and his wife have a fight, so she goes and sleeps with some one else. If he hadn't been so immune to being hurt, then he'd probably be heart broken.

"Listen, Sev, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to stay with you. I managed to convince him to let me stay until I see Sebastian off to Hogwarts. After that, I don't know."

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" he said softly, a bit stung. She had been talking divorce not even a week ago, and now in about two months, she'd be leaving him once again. The fact that he never seemed to have any luck with women did not escape him. He was destined to die lonely.

"No, of course not," she said, and beckoned him by patting a spot on the sheets next to her. He did not want to be comforted, but he stood and sat down on the edge of the bed anyway. She began to massage his shoulders, the little sycophant. She definitely wanted something, or else she wouldn't be breathing in his ear like she was. When she exhaled, the fine hairs that bordered his ears waved about and tickled his skin, giving him goose bumps. It wasn't until then that he realized that he was incredibly turned on. It disgusted him for some reason. At that moment, he didn't want anything to do with Peony, it wasn't her fault he realized, but she'd been tainted by the man who had killed Lily Evans. He stood up stiffly.

"Severus, are you alright?" Peony asked.

"I'm fine, I just need some time to think," he replied. Peony stood up, though a bit clumsily. Her legs seemed to have forgotten how to work properly as she hadn't used them in a couple of days.

"You're upset aren't you?" Peony asked, dejectedly as she got a better view of his face.

"No, I'm not. I just want to be alone, is that too much to ask?"

"No it's not, but I'd rather you talked to me," she said. Normally it was she that needed the consoling, and he was a bit touched that she wanted to give back a little. He sighed; it was much too easy to be mad at her, but at the same time it was much too hard to not get over it.

"Listen, why don't you just enjoy the rest of your day, and we'll go out for dinner tonight."

Peony smiled brightly at him.

"That sounds lovely."

X

As the rest of the day spent on, Peony found herself feeling better than she had since she'd come home. She used the day to catch up with her mother, and to help Sebastian figure out what size robes he needed to buy when they went shopping the next day for school supplies. She had decided that she was going to get him a broomstick, a nice one, while they were there. Sebastian wasn't a huge Quidditch junkie, but he did enjoy watching a good match and he did enjoy flying. It was the least she could do; after all, it was sort of her fault that he'd been dragged into this mess.

There was also the Dark Lord. She found herself thinking about him often, wondering what he was going to do with Sebastian. Though he had told her what he had done, Peony could sense that the Dark Lord had done something more. It didn't make any sense, and it gave Peony a headache just trying to wrap her mind around it.

Severus, as far as she knew, had gone back to Hogwarts for the day, to prepare his classroom after having abandoned it for the summer. Peony knew that she had upset him by staying away for so long and for sleeping with the man that had ultimately cost him the love of his life. She knew how he felt; after all, Lily was one of her best friends, even if it had been for a short time. It made her a bit frantic thinking about it all; she didn't want Severus to be mad at her. When he arrived later that afternoon, he seemed to be his usual brooding self, though there was a distinct hint of sadness hidden in his facial expressions and new lines that Peony had never noticed before appeared near the corners of his mouth.

Severus waited patiently for Peony to get ready and d didn't say a single thing about her being twenty minutes slow for supper. However he did notice her dark red cotton dress with a full skirt that swished and twirled with every move. Severus complimented her, remarking how lovely she looked in red. This only upset her more. If Severus had ever noticed the way she looked before, he mostly kept it to himself. Severus had set up a reservation at a nice little restaurant in the nearby village. They did not travel magically; they rather walked as it was a very short distance and a very nice night to boot. The sun was setting, giving the sky line above them a pinkish bluish tint as the sky gave way to the blackness of the night within minutes. It was a very silent walk, save for a few vehicles that traveled by, casting their headlights in their direction, blinding them momentarily before disappearing around a curve. When they finally reached the small but quaint village from the small farming community, all the street lamps had been turned on, lighting their walk to a small building that stood lonely on a street corner. Peony stopped in front of the fancy glass doors and peered into the ill lit restaurant. Swanky places such as this had always made her a tiny bit uncomfortable. She preferred comfort, and she didn't want to feel stiff and nervous. Nervous was one thing that she'd been feeling for the past couple of weeks and right then she wanted to relax and spend a nice evening with her husband. She glanced at Severus who was glancing in the doors, looking unsure of himself. Peony caught his eye and smiled a bit sheepishly. An idea had struck her, and well, it wouldn't do to let it go unheard.

"Listen, I know of this great deli, and we can go find somewhere secluded to eat, that's if you wanted to," she offered.

"Seeming I put forth the effort to make reservations, I think we should follow through with the original plans," he said, airily, but he caught sight of Peony's pleading, make up plastered face, and sighed, thinking that he really needed to get a grip. She was far too persuasive and she hadn't said a word. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to do so just this once. Where is this deli and where do you propose we picnic at?"

Ten minutes later they exited the small deli, Severus holding a brown sack while Peony tried to think of a spot where they could eat their meal in silence. She lead him down a dark alley and grabbed his hand, and apparated to the unknown.

X

Peony smiled as she lit a small lamp in the corner of the small dusty cottage. She waved her wand once more and the thick layer of dust that coated everything disappeared. Peony stood and faced Severus, smiling broadly, proud of her self for her choice in location. She had taken them to the small cottage by the sea side that they had spent their honeymoon in. It had been an old cabin then and it was an old cabin now, but it still had its charm.

"Well?" she asked, hoping he approved of her choice. He looked around, and nodded. Peony beamed silently and took the brown bag away from him and sat it down on the table that stood in the corner. She lit a fire with her wand in the fireplace, casting a warm cozy aura around the tiny cabin.

"Why here?" Severus asked. Peony undid the clasp on her cloak, throwing it off her and tossing it on the bed. Peony shrugged, she wasn't sure herself. It had been a place that she felt like she knew Severus the most.

"I miss the ocean," she said.

"I know you do," he replied and pulled back a curtain from the window with his finger, glancing out of the window. Peony grabbed a hold of his wrist, pulling him towards her, and placed a small kiss upon his lips, searching his dark eyes.

"It's where I feel the most free," she said, and pulled away from their embrace, and began shuffling through the contents of the brown sack. She pulled out two thickly cut sandwiches and unwrapped the cellophane from them.

"Peony, I hope you realize that I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring you back, but you must see that I had no say in the matter," Severus said, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned against the wall. Peony stared down at the table, as she sat the sandwiches down.

"I didn't have to come back with you; I could have thrown a fit and refuse to leave. I also knew that if I had done that you'd of been killed. I'm sort of glad I'm home, and I don't regret my decision."

"If I had known he'd want you to himself I'd have willingly died just to keep you and Sebastian safe," Severus said. Peony was touched by this and couldn't help the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. This could be their last time together, they weren't guaranteed tomorrow, and for all she knew they could die tomorrow. There was a full out war about to be waged and the thought made her want to throw up. Suddenly she wasn't hungry any more. She sat down in the stiff wooden chair and buried her head in her hands. Nothing would ever put her mind at ease.

"Severus, can't we just forget for a night that none of this is happening? I don't want to think about it. I just want enjoy what little time I do have with you," Peony said with a sigh. Severus took the seat across from her and grabbed her hands in his own, and she looked up at him, her hair had fallen from its bun and was falling in her face. He let go of one hand and brushed a lock out of her face causing her to smile. However, he did not. He never smiled.

"I wish I could forget all of this. It's not that simple. We need to talk and discuss what needs to be done," he concluded with a sad shake of his head as he took a sandwich and picked at it, trying to figure out its contents. Peony shoved hers away from herself, and went straight for the bottle of wine. It was uncorked, and Peony wasted no time by letting it breathe, she rather chugged a good quarter of it straight from the bottle, anything to escape reality even if for just a short night. Severus chewed on his sandwich for a moment or two; watching his wife down most of the contents of the wine bottle. It was lucky for him that he had stored extra fire whiskey the last time he'd visited. It sat conveniently in a cupboard near the fire place. He summoned it with a flick of his wand and transfigured an ancient salt shaker into a shot glass.

"How much more of that do you have," Peony asked after she downed the rest of the wine. She let out a loud burp and a hiccough, and eyed the bottle of fire whiskey. Severus transfigured the pepper shaker into another shot glass and poured them both a healthy shot. He raised his glass to hers and downed it unceremoniously and she did the same.

It was lucky that Severus had a high tolerance to alcohol or else he wouldn't have been able to stand up straight let alone talk. Peony, however, was in much worse shape then he was. She had consumed the rest of the of the fire whiskey and was giggling one moment or crying the next. They were lying on their backs in the bed talking, and snacking on what was supposed to be their dinner.

"Did you know," she said, slurring a bit "that…Seb's band was offered a record deal…and I almost let him….but in the end I put a stop to it cause I wanted him to finish school. He didn't speak to me for days after that…but in the end I told him if he was that good now, he'd be even better when he was an adult and able to make those kinds of choices and he'd be able to get a deal no problem." She giggled and munched on a potato chip, as she had learned to call them since living in America. "God, these are salty," she said as she swallowed it. Severus grimaced in disgust at the news that his son wanted to become a no good dirty musician. It just wasn't a suitable career, not for his son.

"Well, I certainly hope he grows up and realizes that music isn't a healthy career path."

Peony laughed out loud, spraying crumbs from her mouth. She dared to roll over on her stomach and propped a hand under her head, and prodded Severus side with her finger.

"I knew you'd say that. Music is what makes him happy, Sev. He's loved it since before he can remember, and if you think about it, you'd realize that it's your doing. After all, you sang to him."

Severus stared coldly down at Peony who gave him a cheeky smirk. It was obvious that after all these years she still knew how to push his buttons, and she knew it.

"Peony, about Sebastian, I've been meaning to discuss something with you," he said, trying to ignore her snorts of unreasonable laughter. "I don't think that it'd be a good idea for him to use my last name at Hogwarts."

Peony stopped laughing and stared at him for a second. "Why?"

"I've discussed it with Dumbledore and he thinks it'd be a better idea for him to take your last name rather than mine, so people won't ask questions. He's a new student and people will wonder where he's been all these years if they knew that he were my son. It is a bit suspicious that he's starting at Hogwarts a few months after Potter claimed he saw the Dark Lord return..." His words made the drunken Peony angry.

"I think you're angry because he didn't make it in to your house, I don't think it has anything to do with the Dark Lord. You're a stubborn, bitter man who won't own up to your own mistakes and it's a damn shame that you cannot see Sebastian past all of his faults," she said, breathing heavily. She acted as though she were about to say something else, but what ever it was didn't escape her mouth. No, when she opened her mouth it was not words that came out but the remnants of their dinner which splattered grossly all over the floor, beside the bed. Severus hopped up and though she'd just told him off, he held her hair back, loyally as she retched again, smoothing her hair out, trying to comfort her until she finally stopped.

"This," she said as she spit on the pile of barf. "This is why you shouldn't let me drink." She moaned and rolled over the right way. Severus cleared up the mess, holding his breath as to not inhale the stench lest he doubled the gooey puddle, with his wand. "I suppose if you don't want him to use your last name then I really guess it doesn't matter. I don't think he'd mind one bit." Peony closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Severus lay down beside her, and stared at her for the longest time. He touched her cheek every so often, confirming that she was real. It suddenly hit him that she was his wife once more, despite the time they'd spent apart. Soon there would be another wedge put between them. He missed her every single day she was gone. It was her face he pictured every night before he went to sleep. It was her picture he looked at when he was having a particularly bad day. When ever he looked at the only picture he had of her, his stomach bubbled over and he wondered what she was doing at that moment. She was the main subject of his dreams, if he did dream at all. Most of them were discomforting, mainly of her in bed with some one else, but some of them he woke up from feeling melancholy. In the dreams she'd always kiss him but as soon as their lips met, he woke up. But now, as he leaned over her he knew he wouldn't wake up as he kissed her lips because he was already awake. He just wished it would stay that way forever.

X

Peony woke up the next morning, washed her face, dressed her self properly and left, but not before she kissed Severus good bye. The headache was the worst, but she'd lived through worse hang over's before and it wasn't anything a nice cup of coffee wouldn't cure. There had been a time, right after she moved to Rhode Island, that she'd really been into the party scene. This was before she'd met Mike, and when she lived across the street from a teenager who would babysit for a pack of cigarettes. Usually she'd go out to night clubs with co-workers and more than once some one she didn't know usually ended up crashing on her couch. She'd wake up, kick them out, go get Sebastian and then head home once more to brew a potion that would cure her hang over leaving her invigorated. There was once, though, when she'd brought home a college boy from a club. She woke up the next morning, surprised to see him awake, with a bowl of cereal, his eyes glued to the television set as he watched cartoons, laughing. Peony wanted him to leave. She couldn't remember his name or if they'd done anything, but she had always been intrigued by interesting people, and this kid who was sitting Indian style on her couch, dripping milk and soggy sugary cereal all over her couch was definitely interesting. Never before had she ever come across some one who found Saturday morning cartoons so hilarious, well except for three year old Sebastian, but this boy was much older than that. So she sat down beside him and watched cartoons with him, neither of them saying a word to each other. Finally, Peony picked up the clicker and turned off the television set.

"Thanks for letting me crash on your couch," he said, shaking a dirty dreadlock out of his face. "I got wasted last night but just so you know, we didn't do anything. I've got a girlfriend."

"What are you still doing here?" Peony asked.

"Well, I figured, you know, when in Rome. You gotta kid right? You said something about that last night. I wanted to live as your kid for a little while. You know, see how his life is."

"My son is three. You're what, twenty-one?"

"I know. But who doesn't like reliving those days?"

Peony stared at him for a second, trying to figure it all out. He was interesting alright. He was wearing a rumpled tye dyed shirt and a wrinkled pair of khaki shorts. He also looked like he hadn't showered in a month.

"Are you high?" She asked, finally.

"Can you think of a better cure for a hang over?" The boy said, waggling his eyebrows. "I don't drink much. I prefer the natural stuff if you know what I mean. Wanna smoke a bowl with me?"

Peony looked around at her pristine little living room with all of its little knick knacks that she kept dusted on a regular basis. Suddenly, she felt very old because she instantly disapproved of any one smoking pot in her home.

"Oh dude, don't worry. I smoked in the garage and then sprayed it down really well," he said. "But seriously you look torn up. I promise this stuff will make you feel a shitload better."

"Three year olds don't curse," Peony said with a grin. The boy grinned back at her and pulled a fat joint from one of his large pant pockets. Right there in the living room, the two of them smoked it, and the kid was right. It did make her feel better. He left shortly after that, opting to go to the beach to watch the people and Peony picked up Sebastian that day and they drove across three states to go to one of the best amusement parks in the area and it was one of the best days of Peony's life.

Right then, through her fogged mind, for the first time in a long time, Peony wished she could smoke a joint. She was taking Sebastian to Diagon Alley for the first time ever and perhaps the last time and she wanted to savor the day. Pot had that weird effect on her that made time seem to pass by slowly yet it all went by ten times faster. That's what she wanted. She wanted to live in the moment. She wanted to enjoy her son while she could because once he went off to school, she'd be the Dark Lord's once more. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know of any one who could get her a joint. Coffee would have to do for now.

They left at noon, Dextra tagging along behind them because she needed to pick up a few things. Sebastian, who loathed shopping, took in the surroundings with wide eyes. This was nothing like the mall where he hung out sometimes, wasting his allowance money at the arcade or where he'd get chased down by mall security for hopping over banisters or skateboarding down the escalators. Of course, he was excited but Peony insisted that he get fitted for robes first at Madam Malkin's to get it out of the way. During the whole process of getting fitted, Sebastian moaned and groaned but cracked jokes with his mother anyway. But once they'd purchased the finished robes, Peony led him to a shop a few doors down from Madam Malkin's and let him drool over broomsticks that were displayed in the windows.

"They got a Quidditch team at Hogwarts, right Ma?" Sebastian asked. Peony nodded.

"Thinking about joining?" Peony asked offhandedly. Sebastian made a face at his mother.

"No, but I wouldn't mind having one of these brooms."

"Oh you kids and your far fetched dreams." Sebastian gave his mom a look, and Peony laughed.

"You didn't just bring me here to tease me about what I'll never have. You planned this. I want that one," he said, pointing at a sleek broom with a black handle.

"Well, you know that car you want on your sixteenth birthday?"

Sebastian perked up.

"With this, you won't need it. I'm off the hook for that one right?" Peony said as she rummaged through her bag and tossed him her coin purse.

"Of course," Sebastian said.

"Listen, Seb, I gotta go do something really quick. Meet me back here in about an hour and we'll go find Gran." Sebastian nodded and headed inside. Peony watched though the window for a moment as Sebastian examined the broom he wanted and as the shop keeper greeted him. Peony couldn't hear what was being said, but she was sure that Sebastian was bombarding him with questions about the broom. She smiled at her son, a feeling of pride bubbling with in her but then the task she'd set out to do that morning. Before they'd left, she'd made an appointment down with some one in Knockturn alley. She glanced down at her watch. Five minutes until she was due to arrive. She sighed and tore her self away from the shop window and trudged towards Knockturn Alley.

X

She sat down in a stiff wooden chair in front of a sagging old desk as the old man who owned the business sat down behind it and lit a foul smelling cigar. Peony coughed but said nothing as she clutched the handles of her purse tightly.

"What is it that you're looking to do today, missus?" He asked. Peony could see that his top two teeth were missing and he whistled slightly when he pronounced his s's. Peony shifted in her seat and rummaged through her purse, producing a scroll of parchment.

"I want to make a will," she said quietly. The man gave her an odd look.

"You're a bit young for that, aren't you?"

"We aren't guaranteed tomorrow." She handed him the scroll and he took it, broke the seal and opened. He laid it down before him, placing four stones on each corner to keep the edges from curling up. "It's all there, I just need it to be placed on record."

The old man produced a pair of reading glasses and gave it all a once over and nodded. He opened a desk drawer and produced a large stamp which he brought down heavily on the bottom on the paper. The emblem smoked for a second but then cleared and Peony could see the Ministry of Magic seal printed neatly at the bottom. The old man peered over the top of his glasses at her.

"You aren't doing this because the Potter boy and that crackpot Dumbledore are saying that You-Know-Who is back?" He asked, frowning. Peony's spine prickled. She had forgotten that most of the wizarding population was in denial. She wasn't because she'd seen _him_ with her own two eyes. She'd _felt him_ grinding into her. Part of her wished it had all been a bad dream, but it wasn't and that's what mattered.

"You can never be too prepared," Peony said, trying to keep the edge out of her voice. "I have a son. If something were to happen to me I want to make sure he's properly taken care of. Even if he isn't back some people believe he is and are scared. You can never tell what scared people might do."

The old man stared at her for a second. "Very well, is that all?"

Peony extracted an envelop from her purse as well and handed it to him. "In the event of my death, I want this to go to my son, Sebastian." The old man took it from her and Peony fought to hold back her tears. It just never got any easier.

* * *

  


**In the next chapter, I will be reformatting my story as in, I won't be using the X's to separate the sections anymore. Because this story involves so many characters, I thought it would be best to use the name of the person who's point of view a section is in. Just a warning, I suppose. **

**As usual, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I didn't think so many people would enjoy this story and I do enjoy writing it very much and again I apologize for the long waits on the updates, but I have other first priorities. If I could make writing my absolute first, I'd be in heaven, but I can't. And all of you lurkers should leave a review -nudge nudge wink wink.- CUZ SRISLY I WONT UPD8 UNLESS I GET FIVE MOOR REVIEWS LOLOLOLOL. No seriously. I'll be updating again when I'm finished with chapter 8. But still, please review. You make my day when you do :). **

* * *

  



	7. Blond

**Chapter 7: Blond**

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature involving teenagers. Awkwardness does ensue. Also if you have a problem with pot smokage, then I should probably tell you that I do not in any way condone drug usage but this chapter does contain it. I should probably also tell you something else but I forgot what I was going to say because I smoke way too much weed. Lol whut?!1!1!**

**Sebastian**

On the morning of September first, Sebastian woke suddenly at five in the morning with a nervous excitement bubbling in the pits of his stomach. He closed his eyes once more, trying to calm him self down but sleep wouldn't come to him. In a few hours, he'd finish packing, go have breakfast with his mother and grandmother, pack his truck into the trunk of the car that Peony had rented which would take him to Kings Cross Station in London and from there to Hogwarts. For the past month his mother and Gran had done nothing but talk about their days at Hogwarts, comparing the teacher's they had, the ones they'd both had and the class mates they'd shared good times with. Sebastian knew they were trying to get him excited and it worked though he didn't let it show. But now the day had arrived and he felt an odd assortment of dread and excitement course through him. The dread stemmed from the fact that he was going back to school. School was school no matter which way you looked at it. It didn't make things easier that it would be a new school in a new country. However, his excitement came from the exact same reasoning but with different side effects.

Girls. Sebastian could not wait to scope out the female population of Hogwarts. He assumed that most of them were probably the snooty, prudish, conserved types but Sebastian knew that girls like that craved danger and excitement to get away from their boring lives. He knew this because Newport was full of those types of girls.

Rhode Island had some of the worst public schools in the country. Not the metal detectors in the doorway, drive by shooting, bombs on a daily basis type, but the public schools were severely under funded. There were mainly two types of people in Rhode Island; rich and sailors. There was a Naval base stationed in Newport, on the bay, and a large naval housing community that was located conveniently near the base. Navy parents were the ones who sent their children to the public schools. It did not matter anyway, most of them were from foreign lands, not unlike Sebastian himself, but most of them moved within a year as their parents constantly relocated.

The rich families were the ones who lived in the big fancy mansions that dotted the shoreline. When Sebastian was younger, Peony used to take him for car rides to view the handsome homes. He admired them but thought they were a bit impractical. He did not understand rich people much. However, what he did know about them was that they churned out very pretty daughters, most of who went to the prestigious private prep schools that their parents funded. Newport was full of private schools like that. While Sebastian knew he did not belong in their world, he did like to check out the beautiful daughters, most of them blonde. He'd only mingled into their world once, and Sebastian learned everything about the seemingly untouched beautiful girls only a few months before they'd moved in with Gran.

"Serenity Baker's parents went to the Caribbean for the week," his best friend and fellow band mate Gus had said. Gus handed Sebastian a half smoked joint and Sebastian took a small puff off of it. He did not like to get completely baked if he knew he had to go home. He did not want to shatter his mother's illusion that he was still her little boy, as it would break her heart. He handed the joint back to Gus who sucked on it deeply and stared out into the bay. They were standing on a small cliff, which over looked the bay and the city. They had a perfect view of the Newport Bridge from where they were at and at night it was lit up beautifully. Sebastian listened as the waves crashed steadily against the rocky shore below them. It hypnotized him a bit, but then again he was a little stoned.

"What for?" Sebastian finally asked. Gus offered the joint back to Sebastian who waved it off. Gus shrugged his beefy shoulders, took one last hit and tossed it off into the water below them. Sebastian watched as the glowing orange ember fell until it blinked out into nothingness.

"I don't know. Probably wanted to take a break from their other lovers to reflect on their marriage in the form of disappointing sex in an exotic land. You know how they are," Gus said. Sebastian didn't have to ask who "they" were. Gus had come from the same sort of family Serenity Baker had come from; wealthy. Gus was different, however. He chose to go to public school for one, claiming that the prep schools sucks the soul out of people. While some kids whined about their rich sheltered little lives and while others flaunted it, reveling in it, Gus ignored it. He just wanted to be a normal guy with a normal life and for the most part he was. Gus was not the macho jock type that wore polo shirts and khakis. He was rather heavy set and preferred ripped jeans and the bass guitar to khakis and Lacrosse. Sebastian admired him for it. "That's not the point, Snape. The point is, Serenity is throwing a huge bash with lots of liquor and the finest private school blonde ass that Newport R.I. has to offer. Only the finest of the finest with be there."

Sebastian snorted. "So it's exclusive, as in no riff raff."

Gus gave him a hearty pat on the back.

"Always so cynical, Snape. I happen to think that _we _are the finest of the finest. There's no reason why _we _shouldn't be there."

"You want to gate crash Serenity Baker's party?" Sebastian asked with his eyebrow raised. Gus grinned, showing off his slightly crooked front teeth.

"But of course! Wouldn't want it any other way!"

So the two of them hopped on their mopeds that Gus' parents had bought them so that they would stop hotwiring their Mercedes and taking it for joy rides, and they zipped through the town. They arrived at Serenity Baker's home twenty minutes later only to find that the party had been going on for quite some time already. No one really cared that they were there if they noticed the two outsiders at all.

Once they were inside the large domicile, Gus was instantly lost in the sea of people who were dancing drunkenly to loud music blaring from a couple of large cabinet speakers. Sebastian decided it was probably best to find a spot and there to wait for Gus who had no doubt gone to find where the drinks were being served. It would be fruitless to try and follow him. Sebastian knew Gus would probably bring him something back as well so he waded through the loud throng of people and found an uninhabited ivory leather divan. He sat there for a few moments, trying to decide if he really wanted to be there or not. He was thinking about bailing, ditching Gus and calling him in the morning to apologize when some one sat down beside him. He looked up, planning on telling who ever it was to scram, but then his heart skipped a beat. It was Serenity Baker in all of her blonde glory, holding a plastic cup. She didn't seem upset that he was there, but she was smiling at him instead.

"You're that Snape guy that's in Gus' band right? You're the one with the English mom," she stated. Sebastian was shocked as hell to find that she knew so much about him so suffice to say he was stunned beyond words. Serenity frowned slightly at his quietness. "Oh, I get it. You guys are 'crashing' my party right? You aren't supposed to be here on account of I'm such a snob and all? I'm guessing that Gus forgot to mention that I ran into him yesterday and that I invited him personally free of charge, of my own free will. Using that logic, I'm also jumping to the conclusion that he didn't tell you that I told him to make sure that you were here."

"Me?" Sebastian managed to sputter. Serenity giggled and scooted closer to him, the leather cushions squeaking slightly with the friction of her half bare legs moving across it. Sebastian started to sweat as Serenity leaned in, her mouth maybe half a millimeter from his ear. He could smell the liquor on her breath, which excited him for some reason. This had to be some sort of a cruel joke or a dream. There was just no way that this was really happening to him.

"I've seen you around, Sebastian. I've seen you riding your moped around town with Gus. I think you're cute," she whispered. Then she nipped his earlobe gently with her perfect white teeth. Sebastian felt a familiar but unwanted tightness in the front of his jeans. He was mortified. Serenity looked down at his crotch and covered her mouth trying not to laugh at loud. Sebastian closed his eyes and wished he were somewhere else. "It's alright Sebastian. Really."

No it wasn't. He'd never been a situation like that before.

"Come up stairs with me, Sebastian," she was saying. She stood and held out her hand. Sebastian was wary of going anywhere else with his shame right there for every one to see. But he took her hand and followed her anyway, and no one paid attention to him. Serenity led him up a grand stair case and to a door with a handwritten sign posted on the door that said, "STAY OUT."

The room was dark and she pushed him down on a large princess canopy bed and immediately began kissing him. Not a word was uttered, only deep sighs and heavy breathing. All sense of time was lost as his mouth met hers over and over again and he still wasn't really sure if it was real or not, but if it was a dream, well, then he'd enjoy it while he could. Her lips felt so nice on his own…they were like silk…He'd never kissed a girl before then. If this did turn out to be real, Gus would shit himself. Serenity Baker as his first kiss.

"Can I show you something?" Serenity said as she pulled away from him. Sebastian was brought crashing down to earth as she flipped on the lamp on her night stand. Sebastian sat up slightly only to find his flannel button down half way undone. He wasn't sure when it had happened; he was in too much of a daze to remember. Serenity straddling him, her lipstick smudged though Sebastian thought she still looked pretty, even with her messy hair. Slowly she began to take off her shirt, revealing the two most glorious orbs he'd ever set eyes upon. His hands twitched at his sides, and he willed them to stop, to stay still, but they were impervious to his scolding. Serenity's flesh beneath his hands sent an electric shock, or so he thought to his body. This would turn out to be much more…he could feel it.

"Let me…" She muttered, but she didn't quite finish her sentence. She began to unzip his pants and pulled them half way down his legs before she stopped. "Do you have anything?"

"Anything?" Oh, he had a whole lot of something alright.

"A rubber or something. My mom won't let me go on the pill…" Wait, didn't she have a boyfriend? Did she just ask what he thought she did? The shock wore off after a moment and heavy disappointment set in. Gus had bought him a package of condoms once just in case, but Sebastian didn't wake up everyday and wonder if he was going to get laid or not. He'd never cared before, but now…Oh cruel irony. They were still sitting in his dresser drawer, unused and unneeded until now…useless. "That's alright. We don't have to actually…I can think of something much better…" Serenity bent down low and Sebastian suddenly couldn't see her face anymore…but he sure could feel it…Her mouth was warm and wet, teasing him in ways he'd never been teased before…Oh dear god…He closed his eyes and wondered if this is what heaven felt like…he sure hoped it did…Suddenly the feeling of wanting something he didn't even know was gone…just like that…and Serenity Baker had hopped off of him and was running around her bedroom spitting.

"Oh fuck," Sebastian moaned. How could it get any worse? He apologized profusely as Serenity ran into her bathroom. He could hear the water running and the sounds of her spitting and brushing her teeth. She came out ten minutes later, her charming smile returned and thanked him for a lovely time with a stiff face. He'd never felt so mortified. He left that night wishing he could end his life. He couldn't even tell Gus what had happened. After that, he hardly saw Serenity again and when they did see each other, she ignored him. Ah well, he thought as he climbed out of bed. He'd gotten a blowjob by the prettiest girl in Newport though it had only lasted about thirty seconds. Thirty seconds was better than none, he guessed. For now, he'd do his best to forget it and take a shower. There was no use in trying to sleep. He was too excited about the possibility of reenacting his little experience at Hogwarts, now that he knew what to expect.

**Peony **

Peony was a wreck when it finally came time for them to leave for London. It wasn't that she didn't want him to go, of course not, she'd dreamed of this, but she always had a hard time letting go of him. In Rhode Island, he went off to school but it was close enough to home that he was able to come for one weekend out of the month. Not only that but as soon as he was gone, she had to say good bye to her mother and camp off to the Riddle Mansion where she was sure she'd be spending the rest of her life. Peony was so nervous in fact, she kept trying to put the key in the cassette slot of the car, forgetting the driving lessons she'd taken in Rhode Island completely. She didn't put up a fuss when her mother demanded that she hand the keys over. It was a bit surprising that her mother knew how to drive, but Peony wasn't really paying all that much attention to the road as Dextra sped the whole way to London. What surprised her the most was that they'd gotten to the train station so fast. When she was younger it seemed to take so much longer because she liked going off to school. Now she was dreading sending her son and letting him go, the minutes clicked on like half seconds. Sebastian didn't even have to ask how to get through the barrier, he rather followed his grandmother's lead. This was Peony's breaking point. Sebastian was ready, whether she was or not.

All around them parents were hugging and kissing their children good bye, shouting reminders up to them through the open windows as the kids hung out of them, being goofy. Sebastian looked around warily.

"Don't forget to change into your school uniform before you get to school. You'll get house points taken away if you don't," Peony said, trying to steady her breath. Sebastian rolled his eyes and nodded. "And don't worry about your trunk, okay? They take it up to your dorms so you don't have to lug it around you. And when they shout for the first years, don't go. Find some one with a Gryffindor crest and follow them. Find a prefect or something. Oh and remember, you're Sebastian Corbin. Don't tell anyone your last name."

"Ma, I know. I'll be fine."

"You've got a bit of porridge on your chin, here," Peony licked her finger and went to wipe it off for him but he ducked and scowled at her.

"Ma, I'll be alright, okay? Stop freaking out."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just…"

Sebastian half smiled at her. Peony felt tears prickling her eyes. "Ma, I know. I'll see you at Christmas okay?" Peony nodded and willed herself not to cry, for the love of god, don't cry. Sebastian turned and stalked towards the train.

"Sebastian stop!"Sebastian turned around swiftly and stared at his mother. He cocked his head slightly and Peony tried to tell him that she loved him but it just wouldn't come out. "Have fun, okay?" He nodded and then boarded the train. Peony watched for a moment, trying to follow him through the windows but his figure was drowned out by other students. Dextra stood behind her and squeezed her shoulder.

"You'll be alright, dear. I cried the first time I dropped you off at the train station. It doesn't get easier, but you get used to it. Your father…he laughed at me…told me I should let go, that I was going to have to let you fly from the nest but he missed you almost as much as I did I think…quiet for days…" Her mother's voice grew thick and Peony nodded absentmindedly, not really hearing everything, only aware of the way her heart was breaking in two. That was her son, her son who had been taken away after birth. No, it wasn't ever easy but she'd never get used to it.

The two stood in complete silence for a few moments, watching crowds of parents and children pushing past every one, hurrying to get a spot on the train with their friends before all the room was taken and they had to sit else where, with people they didn't know or cared about. Peony faintly recognized a sea of red hair float past them, and something about the way they moved and talked told Peony that they were the Weasely Clan. They flew by them in such a flash that Peony could hardly make any of them out, but she was sure she could hear Molly's rushed tone. She decided it was best to not pay much attention as she wasn't sure who was watching her. Over the last couple of months Peony had got the unsettling feeling that some one was following her, though she was at least assured that it wasn't Bellatrix LeStrange. The two had once been like sisters, but it had become apparent in the past that Bellatrix thought nothing of Peony but a threat. As far as Peony was concerned, Bellatrix could have everything she wanted because everything Bella wanted was not what Peony wanted at all.

"Oh look, some one brought their dog," Dextra said suddenly. Peony looked up curiously, following her mother's gaze. Peony chuckled for a moment upon seeing a flash of black streak near people's legs but her chuckle caught and froze in her throat as she realized exactly who the black dog was. Peony jerked her ahead around, wondering if any one recognized him. A horrible jolt of fear and rage coursed through her body as she caught site of an unpleasant looking couple the last one has blond as the first. Lucius Malfoy's eyes were trained on the black dog that was other wise known as Sirius Black.

"He's going to get himself killed," Peony said breathlessly, her focus darting between Lucius and Sirius. Lucius was smirking slightly, an evil half grin. Standing at Lucius side was his wife, Narcissa Black Malfoy and Peony felt an unjustified jealous rage cloud her vision as she watched the blond clutch to her husband's arm. Narcissa, Peony noted gleefully, was slightly less attractive then she had been in the memory.

"What was that?" Her mother asked, tearing Peony away from her thoughts suddenly as though a rather large object had just crashed into her. Quick, she thought, think of something, stupid!

"The dog…they shouldn't let him run loose. He could get under the tracks and run over."

"Too right, dear. They make leash laws for the pet's safety. Just because they're magical doesn't mean that they should disobey muggle laws," Dextra said rather haughtily. Peony wasn't paying attention however; a pair of steely blue eyes had locked into hers and were moving closer by the moment until they were right upon them.

"Madam Snape," he said as he took Peony's hand in his own and just barely pressed his lips onto her flesh. Peony withdrew her hand hastily. Peony noticed however that Narcissa looked oddly detached from the whole situation. "You know Narcissa, I'm sure."

Narcissa held out her hand, smiled stiffly as Peony barely touched her hand ever so slightly.

"Oh," Peony said after the shock of touching Narcissa's pale frail hand wore off. "This is my mother, Dextra Corbin."

Neither of the Malfoy's seemed impressed by Dextra, nor did Dextra seemed impressed by any of them. They exchanged wooden introductions with each other and Dextra excused herself, claiming she was going to move the car round front.

"I presume you will be joining our…cause…shortly," Lucius said slowly in a low voice. Peony wasn't sure they should be talking about that sort of thing in open public but if there was one thing she'd learned from Sirius was that when you thought that no body was listening, some one was and that when you thought everyone was listening, no one was.

"Of course," Peony said, trying to look scandalized at the thought of doing any differently. "He is, after all, my only reason for living." The lies that poured so foully from her mouth burned her throat. Her reason for living was aboard the train which was now steaming and chugging as the engines started up. The whistle tooted, warning stragglers to board the train. Her mind was instantly drawn back to her son. As Lucius chatted with her, she gave automated answers, not really listening as he prattled on and asked questions. He asked her about her life in Rhode Island, what she did for a job, how superior the Ministry of Magic was to the United States Bureau of Magic. Of course she dumbly agreed with everything he said, but when the conversation started to steer towards the Dark Lord again, she abruptly put an end to their conversation. As she was about to exit the barrier, a pair of cool hands seized her and pulled her off into a dark corner.

"What on earth were you doing talking to those two?" A voice hissed in her ear. She turned around abruptly. She was staring at the face of a stern Sirius, whose eyes were darting around, watching for anyone who might have noticed her sudden disappearance in the wrong direction.

"Me?" Peony hissed back. "What are you doing here period?"

"To see my Godson off of course," he said as though it were a plain fact. Then a thought struck her. What if Sebastian were to meet up with Harry? Would they become friends? Would they hate each other much like their fathers detested each other? "The point is you shouldn't be talking to them."

"Well what in the fuck was I supposed to do Sirius? Be rude and suspicious? Besides he had his eyes locked on you, you stupid git. You should feel lucky he spotted me and that I distracted him from you!"

"Did you see the way he was looking at you?"

Peony stood stupidly for a moment, not sure she was catching on to what Sirius was saying. Lucius had looked at her like he always looked at her…hadn't he? Was she supposed to be noticing this sort of thing?

"Like I'm a pile of dung he's just smudged all over his brand new dragon hide boots?"

"No, Peony, my naïve yet foul mouthed mate; he was raping you with his eyes."

"What? That's completely stupid! He's got a wife!"

"I'm a male, Peony. I know how men think and I know that look he was giving you. Just because he's married doesn't mean he doesn't likes to have his side dishes as well if you catch my drift."

"Madame Malfoy is pureblooded, Sirius. I'm not, in case you've forgotten. You're being stupid and to be honest it's annoying."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "When you have money, which I'm sure you know that he has lots of it, monogamy is completely unheard of. Ask my father. He fathered several illegitimate children before I was even born! Pureblooded prats like him don't care about blood or anything of the sort when they want a cheap fuck. It's all a power struggle anyway. To prove who is dominating."

"Is that why you haven't gotten married? Afraid that you might fuck your sister or something?"

"The point is, you have to be careful. If Malfoy has his sites trained on you, you can bet that he's going to do his damned hardest to try and get you." Peony had known the Malfoy's for years. If Lucius had ever wanted her he'd have already tried. During her absence, she hadn't gotten any younger or better looking. If what Sirius was saying was true, she didn't even want to know the logic behind that one. She shuddered even thinking about it. "I was told to tell you that you're to go directly to the Order headquarters, by the way. Molly would have told you herself but she got busy. Besides it might be obvious. I'm already in stealth mode; made more sense."

Peony groaned. Would she even be able to give her mother a proper good bye? Too many things were happening at once and Peony was sure she'd have a stroke if she didn't kill herself first.

"Alright. And Sirius?"

"Yes, turtle dove?" His voice was falsely sweet.

"I can take care of myself as your severed pinky toe will tell you."

**Sebastian**

Sebastian walked up and down the aisles of the train, his trunk dragging behind him, looking for an empty compartment to sit in. The train had yet to take off, and Sebastian was trying to find a place to sit before it did, and luckily for him, there was one empty compartment near the front of the train. Just as he was about to make a move for it, some one else beat him to the chase. The boy turned towards him and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, mate. You can sit in here with me if you want," the boy said. The boy had messy blonde hair and a crooked smile that reminded Sebastian of Gus. The boy was short and stocky like Gus as well, with a paunch belly. He appeared to be younger than Sebastian, but not by much. Sebastian shrugged and followed the boy into the compartment where the boy helped him shove his trunk into the over heard compartment. They sat down and the boy held out his hand. "I'm Lucian Opperman."

Sebastian shook it. "Sebastian S-," he stopped himself short, remembering that he was to tell everyone his last name was Corbin, like his mother. This decision suited him just fine as he didn't want the world to know he was related to his father. "Sebastian Corbin."

Lucian gave him an odd sort of look. "Haven't heard the likes of that name before. Who's your father?"

"I don't know. He left my mom when I was a baby." It was a nice cover story. No one would ask any questions of him.

Lucian nodded. "I understand that. My older sister doesn't know her real father. My mum had her when she was young, before she met my father. My father adopted my sister though, so it's alright. It's really sort of odd though. My sister is pureblood and I'm half blood. My dad's a muggle. What are you?"

Sebastian didn't really understand the question. In the States, no one really questioned his lineage, but suddenly it mattered.

"I don't really know. It doesn't really matter to me either way. My mom is a witch, if that tells you anything."

"No, I guess it doesn't really matter. I was just curious. You're not from around here are you? American I'm guessing?"

"New England. My mom is from here originally and so is my dad I'm guessing. I just transferred here. Ma decided it was time to come back home to be with her family," Sebastian said. He peered out the window, looking for Peony but couldn't find her amidst the crowd. He was sure she'd be chasing down the train, trying to find him as clingy as she was. Sometimes it could be overbearing, but when Sebastian thought on it, he could half way understand. He was all she really had over the years. But what miffed him the most was that she never spoke of memories before he was two. When he was small, he would sit around when his mom had friends over and they spoke of the births of their children and shared stories of when their children were newborns. Peony always kept quiet during these times, and even though Sebastian was small he could see the far off look in her eyes as she detached herself from the conversation. There was one instance when he asked her how old he was when he first started talking and she remained suspiciously tight lipped. There were no pictures of him when he was a newborn. It was as if Peony had given birth to him at around two years old.

"What house are you in?" Lucian asked. Sebastian tore his gaze away from the platform, half way glad and half way sad that he couldn't see her. "Or have you been sorted yet?"

"Oh, this woman came to our house a while back and I was sorted into Gryffindor. I'll be starting my fourth year."

"Oh, I'm in Ravenclaw. I'm starting my third. Do you know the woman's name?"

Sebastian shook his head. He wasn't too incredibly bothered with details. He figured he'd know soon enough. "I know she's a teacher. Oh and she's my Head of House."

"That'll be McGonagall. She's a bit on the strict side, but she's nice enough. Just don't goof around too much in her class and you'll be fine." Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him. While he was grateful for the information, he wasn't sure how to digest it. There was so much he wanted to know but he didn't want to seem stupid or anything. "Oh and since you're in Gryffindor, I'd be on the look out for Snape. He teaches Potions. He can be quite nasty, especially against Gryffindors. Holds a grudge, see. He's the Head of Slytherin. Lucky I made it into Ravenclaw; he's not so bad to us. It also helps that he and my mum were in school together. Other than him, everyone else is alright."

The mention of his father caught Sebastian's full attention. He was curious. He hadn't known his father for long and now that he would be spending a year in close proximity with him, he thought it was probably best to retain as much information as he could while he could with out crossing Severus' path. He was about to ask Lucian more about his father since it was obvious that Lucian knew him a lot better then he did but his attention to Lucian was suddenly lost as a girl glided past the compartment. She had long blonde hair and although Sebastian didn't get a very good look at her, he could see the serene smile on her face as though nothing was terribly important. He stumbled to his feet and slid the compartment door and gaped after her. He watched her for a while, completely transfixed by her hair that hung to her waist in dirty blonde straggles. The way she moved fascinated him the most; her hips seemed to swing in a whimsical manner that gave off the impression that she knew nothing of the world around her. Her aura intoxicated Sebastian for a moment. One thing was clear to him; she was different. Her whole demeanor was that of a hippie or a flower power geek as Sebastian liked to call them. Though he didn't speak to her he immediately liked her.

"Are you alright, mate?" Lucian asked, sticking his head out of the compartment as well, gazing confused up at Sebastian and towards the direction Sebastian was looking in. Sebastian shook his head slightly, as though he were trying to dislodge something from his mind, slid the door back shut and sat back down heavily, wondering what the hell was going on with him. No one in his life had ever made him feel so dizzy.

"Who was that?" Sebastian asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know but yet he wanted to know everything about her.

"Who?" Lucian asked, looking at Sebastian as though he were completely nuts. Maybe he was but right then he didn't care.

"The girl…she just walked by here…she had really long blonde hair…sort of a loopy smile…who was she?"

Lucian kept staring for a moment but then his eyes lit as he realized who Sebastian was talking about. A sly smirk crept across his face.

"Probably Luna Lovegood. She's in my house though she's in your year. She's really out there you know…Nobody really likes her…calls her Loony Lovegood behind her back. Her father is the editor for 'The Quibbler,' a newsletter that no one takes seriously cause of the stories they print…only whackjobs read it."

"Batboy diagnosed with ADD type of stories?" Sebastian asked. Lucian stared at him blankly. "Never mind…" he muttered.

"I like her well enough, I reckon. She's just really…out of this world, so to speak. Last year she claimed that they found a cure for Leprechaun Fever but they're holding it from the public because the Ministry spawned the disease to control the population," Lucian said with a far away bemused smile upon his face. Sebastian hadn't the slightest of what Leprechaun Fever was but he wasn't really sure he wanted to know what the symptoms were. While Sebastian usually liked to keep himself grounded, he had spent a lot hours listening to Gus' conspiracy theories usually as they passed a peace pipe back and forth with each other. At least they always had something interesting to talk about. "If you want…I could introduce you to her…since you're so curious and all…" Lucian's sly smirk was back and Sebastian could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

"No…no…that's fine."

The train took off and for the next several hours, Sebastian and Lucian discussed Hogwarts and what to expect, who to look out for. For the most part Sebastian found that he liked Lucian. Though Lucian was nearly two years younger than him, Sebastian found that the boy was actually quite intelligent and mature for his age. He was a bit awkward, Sebastian could see, the way he talked and sometimes fumbled his words, but for the most part he was bright and happy, some one that would make a good friend.

Once they arrived, Sebastian's nerves really began to kick in. Now suddenly, more than ever, he wished he had his mother with him. He rode to the castle in a horseless carriage with Lucian, not quite sure how he would be able to stomach it all. The Great Hall, as Lucian had called it, was completely amazing. It was extremely large and handsome, and the over all excitement that bubbled through the room rubbed off on Sebastian as he stared up at the starry ceiling. Of course his mother and grandmother had told them everything he could possibly wonder about Hogwarts but it was something else to see it all in person. For some odd reason he felt immediately at home as he sat down with a group of Gryffindors that Lucian had told him to follow.

* * *

**Yayyyyy see, I'm keeping my promise! Now go review or you shan't have any of this delicious pie that I've just baked for the occasion. And take some free condoms on your way out. Remember children either safe sex or no sex. The world is already severely overpopulated. Don't make my trip to the grocery store any less enjoyable as it already is by your screaming tantrum throwing spawn! **

**Oh and do tell me that you like this story format better than the last one. It seems more put together if you ask me. Tralalalalala. **


	8. Hogwarts Mile High Club

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature and even more drug usage. Trying to keep it minimal but I thought the idea was too funny to pass up. **

**Severus**

Grimmauld Place seemed more forbidding that day. Severus didn't have much time and neither did Peony. He wished he was there to see Sebastian off at Kings Cross, but there was too much to be done. He'd asked Molly a few nights previously to have Peony stop by before she went off to be at the Riddle mansion, inevitably, he was sure. Dumbledore had asked him to brief her on a few things, but if the Dark Lord had commanded her to go to him straight away, she needed to be there before eleven o clock when the train took off. It was now five past eleven and she still wasn't there. What on earth could be keeping her? He paced in the empty kitchen, waiting and waiting, wondering how much longer she'd be. Finally a minute later, a silvery streak flooded into the kitchen where it solidified as a rather large grizzly bear that Severus recognized. The Patronous was the signal that a member of the Order was out side, waiting for permission to come in. Severus felt like a large boulder that had been crushing his windpipe being lifted as he sent out his own Patronous. A few moments later she silently appeared in the kitchen, looking quite dreadful. Her eyes were red, her clothes crumpled, her hair messy and most of all there were tears streaking down her cheeks as she took a seat at the table and began to cry.

"I can't do this. I want my son, I want my husband, I don't want to go back to him," she sniffed as she wiped at her eyes with her hand. "What am I supposed to do? He won't let me come back as a spy, he doesn't need me to be at a distance and I don't know how long I can keep the charade up."

Severus took a seat in front of her, laying out his wand in front of him. "You have to be strong, Peony. If worse comes to worse, we'll get you out of there, but for now we need you in there. We need some one who can keep us informed and no one can get as close to him as you can. Use that to your advantage."

"It's revolting," Peony spat. "He's going to try and get Sebastian and Sebastian doesn't know how to defend himself against him."

"There aren't many who do, Peony. But we'll survive. With you there we can increase our chances of winning. With you there, knowing every little detail, we can head him off if all goes according to plan. Listen to me, I will protect Sebastian as much as I can and Dumbledore won't let harm come to a student. You have nothing to worry about," Severus said. He wasn't sure if he believed his own words but it was a comfort to say them and to sound so sure, though he wasn't. Dumbledore had come up with a plan after Severus explained what the Dark Lord had told Peony upon their reunion. Severus just wasn't sure if it would be enough. He also didn't like that Peony had to be in the clutches of the red eyed monstrosity. He'd just gotten her back only to lose her again. It wasn't easy for him in the least, but it's what had to be done. He had no control.

"I don't know what possible use I could have away from everything…no one believes he's back…And I don't want to be taken from you," she looked up at him, her eyes full of tears, her chin quivering. Severus took her hand in his and held it firmly and stared meaningfully into her eyes.

"Every chance I get, I'll be there. You know how demanding he is…he just doesn't want you as a spy anymore. I'm afraid he's chosen me for that role. He wants you at his side…and…" he hesitated for a moment, not quite sure how or if he should be telling her what the Dark Lord had told him not even two days before. "We're not married anymore. Not according to him. You're his. You mustn't act happy to see me…"

Peony's eyes widened at this bit of news. A mixture of horror, shock, and revulsion graced her features all at once, causing Severus to shut his eyes tightly. He hadn't wanted this…How could he wanted this?

"How am I supposed to pass information if we can't see each other?"

"We'll have to be as discrete as possible. I think he means to take you as his bride once he's rid of Potter and has established his regime…"

"You talk as if that is going to happen as a certainty…" Peony narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Understand this Peony; Potter is just a boy, but yet he is the key to the downfall of the Dark Lord. There is a good chance he will not survive."

All was silent for a moment as Peony stared into his eyes, hard and pensive. The look of sheer determination on her face that Severus was all too familiar with was apparent as she shook her head slowly. She stood cleared her throat and said, "That's not going to happen. Lily Potter gave her life to save my son and hers and I will do my best to keep her son alive so her death wouldn't have been in vain. Now, do you have a uniform I could borrow? I tossed mine out years ago."

Severus nodded, in complete awe of his wife. Through her fear her bravery and loyalty outshined all. He pointed his wand directly above his head and summoned his robes and mask that were lying upstairs in a secret compartment of a wardrobe. After every rally he made a point to stop at Headquarters and change before he relayed information. He had spares if he needed them. He caught them as they zoomed towards him and he draped the long robe over Peony's shoulders. They were extremely long on her as she was a great deal shorter than he so he altered them with a few charms so that they would fit her well. Severus took a long look at her, admiring her thoroughly, proud that he was married to her, no matter the circumstances. She looked like a queen, with her shoulders thrown back and her jaw set tight.

"I think you're ready, my Queen," Severus said with a bow. Peony raised an eyebrow at him.

"Say that again and I'll knock you into last century."

"Ah, but once you take his side, you will be the Dark Lady." Severus smirked and took her hand in his and kissed her hand. With her free hand, she slapped him round the back of his head.

"The Dark Lady demands that you keep your filthy half blood lips off my precious skin, cretin."

"And to think," Severus said, "I once had her Highness in my bed. I once entered her with my own flesh, on numerous occasions."

"Well the Dark Lady has her needs. I'm sure the Dark Lord will appreciate this." Her eyes were twinkling as she grinned down at him. He looked over her shoulder and then over his, though he wasn't sure why, took her in his arms and kissed her soundly. He pulled away after what seemed to be an eternity.

"You should probably go," Severus said as he slipped the mask over her face and fastened it in the back. With the mask on, Peony was a faceless stranger. The stranger nodded slowly. She turned and started towards the door way but stopped.

"I'll be seeing you, I suppose."

"In due time, I assure you."

"Well just incase I don't get a chance to tell you then, I'll tell you now."

"What is it?"

"I love you Severus."

And then she walked away, leaving Severus feeling emptier then he had ever felt in his life.

**Sebastian **

Sebastian awoke the next morning, not sure where he was. He sat up for a moment and blinked, trying to remember what he had been dreaming about, but after a few moments he gave up hope and focused on the waking world instead. It all came flooding back to Sebastian in an overwhelming tidal wave; he was at Hogwarts, the school his mother had gone to and wouldn't shut up about. The feast the night before was extravagant and he caught his first glimpse of Dumbledore, who his mother would also not shut up about. Sebastian had sat with the first years, far away from everyone else, as to not bring attention to himself. He'd felt a bit lonely but the excitement had exhausted him to the point where he hardly cared. In due time, he figured, he'd make a few more friends. Lucian was nice enough and he had become acquainted with a mousey boy by the name of Colin Creevey in his year who had showed him to the common room and to the dorm rooms. But all the while Colin was blabbering on about something, Sebastian's eyes wondered over to the Ravenclaw table. At first he was trying to find Lucian but his eye was caught on the blonde girl as she sat chatting with Lucian as she munched down on a leg of chicken. Lucian caught his eye and winked. Sebastian found it hard not to smile, especially when Luna smiled. Luna….Luna…he kept repeating her name over and over in his head as though to trap it there so it wouldn't leave him. Sebastian was however, extremely embarrassed when he saw Lucian whisper something to Luna and then point to him from across the room. Luna followed the direction of Lucian's finger which was trained directly on Sebastian. Luna smiled brightly and waggled her fingers at him, causing Sebastian to blush furiously and turn back to Colin. But still, it was her face he imagined before he drifted off to sleep and it was her face he'd seen just before he woke up, but he couldn't remember. What he think upon waking however was to wonder if he could remember how to get around the school with out getting lost. He carefully got dressed, trying on his uniform for the first time, and gathered his books, waiting for some one to wake up so he could follow them down stairs. This, he thought, will be cake.

That morning at breakfast Sebastian was handed his class schedule for the week. He was told it would change week to week but to keep the piece of parchment and not to forget to look over it at the beginning of each week. His first class was Herbology which would be outside in a greenhouse. Colin assured him he'd get him there safely. Sebastian was a bit nervous so he ate very little and waited for what seemed to be hours for Colin to get finished with his breakfast. Finally Colin finished and they set out.

Outside Sebastian found the air to be quite crisp. It wasn't an overwhelming sense of coldness that he usually associated mornings with but rather an invigorating air that opened his lungs. What ever nervousness he felt was gone as he treaded upon the damp grass and into a small glass building that was aligned perfectly with a few other exact replicas. He and Colin were the first to arrive. Inside, the air inside the building was warm and moist and there were plants in all shapes and forms littering every surface in ceramic pots. At the head of the building a short, plump witch stood at a podium. Colin approached her with Sebastian at a close tail.

"Good morning Professor Sprout," Colin beamed. The witch looked up and seemed a bit surprised to see the two standing there.

"Oh, hello Mr. Creevey! I take it you had a good holiday?"

"It was delightful, thank you. Professor, we have a new student. This is Sebastian Corbin," Colin said, stepping aside slightly to reveal Sebastian. Sebastian pursed his lips together and nodded, looking down at his feet.

"Corbin…I could have sworn Professor Dumbledore said…" The frumpy witch said, furrowing her eyebrows. Sebastian could see dirt in the lines on her face. "Oh right…well, welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Corbin." Sebastian was relieved that the Professor had thought better than to reveal his true identity to Colin. "Your mother…she was wonderful at Herbology. I remember her quite well. I was her head, you see." Sebastian was confused. His mother hadn't told him which house she'd been in and he wasn't quite sure which house the Herbology professor was in charge of. Professor Sprout smiled kindly. "Why don't you two take your seats? Nothing too extraordinary today, just the formalities. First class of the term, I still need to warm up."

Colin and Sebastian took a seat near the front of the room and watched as students began to file in groups. Pretty soon the whole building was filled with gabbing students, catching up with other students. Luckily, no one noticed Sebastian. The first class went by fast as Professor Sprout merely explained what they would be learning during the term and outlined her syllabus for them all. The rest of his classes of the day went by in much the same manner until he reached the last class of the day. Sebastian knew right off the bat to not mess with the Potions Professor and he also knew right off the bat that his father wasn't going to cut him any sort of slack. Professor Snape strode into the room as the last student filed in and took his place at the head of the classroom. Sebastian found himself feeling slightly sleepy at the scent of all the potions brewed over the years that still hung in the air. The darkness and dampness of the dungeons also did not help. There was no dull chattering as Professor Snape glared down at them all. Sebastian could sense the fear from all around the room. His father clearly had a reputation for being a hard ass.

"I want you all to take out your textbooks and turn to the preface," he snapped loudly. There was no hesitation as everyone began to dig through their bags. Sebastian had already had his out, ready to go. He flipped to the right page and glanced back up to the front of the room. "I want you to read pages three through twenty. If I catch any of you talking you can be rest assured that you won't be able to do so again for at least a week." Not a peep was uttered. Sebastian dully glanced over the text. He was a quick reader so it took him no time at all to read merely seventeen pages. Once he was finished he looked up once more and scanned the class room. It was dark and musty, nothing spectacular or flashy. Sebastian approved of his father's taste instantly but was annoyed by it. There was nothing to be distracted by. The Professor himself was walking around the room, inspecting students over their shoulders, scowling, and flipping pages back and uttering things like, "Read it again Dalton. You're quite sluggish, there's not a chance you read it that quickly." Sebastian rolled his eyes and tried his best to tune out everything. If he wasn't aware of his consciousness then he couldn't really be bored. He had almost achieved this state of mind when he was suddenly aware of some one standing directly behind him. He looked up into the snarling face of the man who fathered him.

"Do you find my class to be dull?" Professor Snape said in a low voice. "Because unless I'm mistaken, I could have sworn I told everyone to read pages three through twenty."

"I already have."

Several people looked up from what they were doing to gawk at the ballsy new student who had the gall to address the formidable Potion's professor in such a way. Professor Snape shot them all pointed glares. They quickly resumed their business, only stopping every few seconds to sneak a glance out of the corners of their eyes.

"You already have…I'm sorry what was your name?" The Professor said, smiling maliciously. For some reason this made Sebastian's blood boil.

"Corbin," Sebastian said through clenched teeth.

"Oh yes. Sebastian Corbin, our exchange student from America. Perhaps it is custom in America to lie through your rotten teeth but it is not acceptable here," The Professor said. Sebastian had to fight back the urge to say that he'd inherited his dental hygiene from the Professor himself. It wouldn't do to be massacred on his first day of classes. But Sebastian would stand up for himself.

"I'm not lying. I read it all." Sebastian had to crane his neck to look Professor Snape directly in the eye but he managed. The intensity in his father's glare could not match his sons. Sebastian practically felt the heat radiating from his eyes.

"Very well then. And you are to address me as sir."

As Professor Snape walked off, everyone else was free to look at him. They looked at him in awe and something close to adoration. How had the new student managed to get off with just a "Very well then?" Not only did he have the new student thing going against him, he was also a Gryffindor. Sebastian couldn't help but smile just a little bit. He'd survived his first lesson with his father.

Of course everyone at dinner time wanted to know who he was. His defeat of Professor Snape had been spread far and wide. Sebastian wasn't sure if he liked the attention or not, so he mainly kept to himself and only gave short answers to questions. Being bombarded by questions took it out of him so he ended up leaving the Great Hall early and headed back to the Common room. But he didn't quite make it. Some one was running after him, calling his name.

"Oi, Sebastian!" Sebastian turned around to see Lucian Opperman huffing towards him. Sebastian stopped and waited for Lucian to catch up. The stocky blonde boy smiled meekly at him. "The Astronomy Tower is free tonight. I'm in this club and it's the first meeting of the year. Want to come?"

Sebastian looked around, not really knowing why. There wasn't a soul around. Sebastian shrugged and Lucian smiled. Sebastian followed him around, not really taking in where he was going. Finally after climbing a large spiraling set of stairs they reached the Astronomy Tower, leaving Sebastian feeling even more exhausted then he felt to begin with. There were three other people there. There was a tall boy with dark hair, a girl with an auburn bob, and another boy who was about Sebastian's height. It was too dark to really see their faces but Sebastian sniffed the air, smelling a faint sweet odor that he recognized all too well.

"Sebastian, I'd like to introduce you to the Hogwarts Mile High club," Lucian said, grinning wide. Sebastian had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud. They apparently didn't realize that the Mile High Club was already taken, but none the less Sebastian was in shock. "We meet when ever the hell we feel like it. Of course, we're not an official club but we're working towards that." Some one passed Lucian an extremely long pipe and lit the end of it for him as he took a deep puff off the end. He immediately began to cough, a hacking cough but once it ceased, he grinned once more, serenely.

"You guys aren't afraid of getting in trouble?" Sebastian queried, still amused by the scene in front of him. "I mean…well, there are teachers running around all over the place."

The girl with the auburn bob narrowed her eyes suspiciously towards Sebastian and asked, "Why? You're not going to tell are you?"

"No…I'm just curious that's all."

Lucian handed the pipe off to some one else and gave Sebastian a hearty pat on the back.

"Ganja isn't illegal here…well; I should say that you have to have a permit to carry it. It's dead useful for healing potions and we aren't really supposed to have it. Professor Snape keeps loads of it stored in his private inventory."

"If he actually smoked it maybe he wouldn't be such an arsehole," the boy with the dark hair snickered. Sebastian smiled stupidly not really sure what he should say or do.

"He's not that bad, Kenny," the girl with the auburn bob said.

"Easy for you to say. You're in his house," the other boy said. No one said a word after that. They merely passed the pipe around and when it finally reached Sebastian, he wasn't sure if he should take a hit or not. Everyone's eyes were upon him, expectant. So he took a large hit and held it in for a good long while before he finally exhaled all the smoke. An immediate blanket of fog enveloped his mind.

"Everyone, this is Sebastian Corbin. Sebastian, this is everyone. That's Kenny Beanman," Lucian side as he pointed to the boy with dark hair. "That's Sarah Porter," he pointed to the girl with the dark auburn bob. Sarah nodded her head and smiled slightly.

"You look familiar," she said. "Don't I know you?"

"I don't think so. I mean, I just moved here."

"I know that, dummy," Sarah said. "But it just feels like I've known you for a while."

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and said nothing. Of course he looked familiar. He knew exactly why he looked familiar. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he'd inherited most of his facial features from his father, which might just give away his secret.

"And I'm Devon Verdi," the other boy said. He was standing in the shadows while everyone else was standing in the moonlight. He stepped out of the shadow to shake hands with Sebastian. At a closer glance, he could see the Devon was actually quite handsome. He had angular features and broad shoulders. But there was something odd about him that Sebastian couldn't quite put his finger on. "Welcome to Hogwarts. What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," Sebastian replied awkwardly. There was something about the way Devon was looking at him that made him some what uncomfortable.

"I'm in Ravenclaw as is Lucian. Kenny is in Hufflepuff and Sarah here is in Slytherin. She's bitch so don't date her," Devon said with a playful smile. Sarah rolled her eyes and smacked Devon on his rump. Then she draped her arms around his neck, her face peeking over his shoulder.

"And Devon here is a little light in the loafers if you catch my meaning," she drawled and gave Devon a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Sebastian stared at him dumbly. "And I think he likes you." Devon blushed and looked down at his feet and Sarah giggled. Sebastian stood horrified. He'd had gay friends before but none of them had ever…well…liked him. Everyone stood silently and awkwardly for a second. Sarah, however, seemed smug. "So, I heard through the grapevine that Potter told that Umbridge lady that You-Know-Who killed off Cedric Diggory," she said. "If you ask me it's all a crock of shit. Potter probably did it himself so he could win the tournament. He's an orphan you know, probably wanted that money to buy himself new parents." Sarah cackled.

"You've been listening to Malfoy too much," Kenny scoffed with a dirty look on his face. "I believe him."

"That's because you're in Hufflepuff and therefore a moron," Sarah said. Her tone was unmistakable; she was deeply flustered. Sebastian wasn't sure if he liked or not but then again he was confused by the conversation.

"Who is Potter?" Sebastian asked. If he had known that they'd all turn and gape at him, Sebastian wouldn't have asked. During his fifteen years on earth he'd learned not to ask questions. What good did that do him when he was in the dark, ignorant? How was he supposed to gain knowledge if he could not seek it?

"You seriously don't know who Harry Potter is?" Lucian asked. Sebastian was sure that Lucian was now regretting introducing him to his friends on account of Sebastian's stupidity. Needless to say, Sebastian was extremely embarrassed. He cursed his parents for not telling him more than they had.

"When he was a baby, You-Know-Who tried to kill him but for some reason couldn't. The curse back fired and You-Know-Who was gone…just like that."

"You-Know-Who? You don't mean-"

"Voldemort."

Everyone turned around at the same time. There she was. Sebastian's heart skipped as she stepped to into the moonlight that filtered into the room. Her skin was glowing in the moonlight, her face lit eerily.

"Who invited Looney," Sarah groaned.

"I did and you aren't to call her any names," Lucian said and moved aside, allowing Luna to move fully into the circle. Sebastian couldn't help but blush as she stood next to him and smiled.

"You're Sebastian. Lucian told me about you."

Sebastian blushed furiously. She was even prettier and more intoxicating up close and personal then she had been when she didn't know he existed. He found himself tongue tied, wondering how much Lucian had told her. He finally was able to compose himself, half way furious because he was sure Lucian had done this on purpose.

"Yeah," Sebastian managed to croak. No one made to pass Luna the pipe; in fact the pipe had been hidden completely from view. No one seemed to want to talk with her around either, with the exception of Lucian who was making strained friendly small talk with her. Luna smiled at him blankly as she nodded her at him. Sebastian could tell she was lost in her own little world.

Soon the tension eased slightly and everyone began to talk again though Sebastian was hardly paying attention to them. Luna's presence nearly suffocated him, engulfing him completely. He wondered faintly if she affected any one else like that. He hated to think that perhaps he wasn't the only one. It was slightly unnerving and he was slightly grateful when Devon sucked him out of Luna's vortex.

"Heard Snape and you went to battle," Devon said. "I also heard that you got out of it with out a scrape." Sebastian blushed slightly, wondering how he was going to explain it. It wasn't as though Snape was trying to favor him or anything. He'd just backed off. Sebastian didn't do anything and people were making him out to be some sort of hero.

"Oh, I was there," Luna said. "I think Professor Snape could sense something in him."

Sarah snorted and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Professor Snape is a vampire, Corbin is some sort of vampire hunter and Snape could sense that and is therefore scared." Her tone was quite snotty and Sebastian had to resist the urge to slap her stupid.

"Of course not, that's silly," Luna said, her serious tone not faltering. "It's quite obvious that Sebastian is part Mermish. It'd be stupid to cross him unless Professor Snape wants to end up with gill rot."

**Peony **

For two weeks, Peony had done nothing. The Dark Lord would hardly look at her. For the most part she stayed in her room, day in and day out, missing her son and missing Severus. For the most part, she would sit at a desk and read or write letters to Severus and Sebastian just so she could get her feelings out to some one, even if it was just on parchment. She never sent the letters but rather burned them. Every time she burned one, she felt as though some one were burning a hole in her heart. She had so much she wanted to tell the both of them but feared that she wouldn't be able to. If she could have kept a journal she would have but there was just too much risk in some one finding it and reading it.

For two weeks, Peony cried every night before she went to sleep. She felt desperately out of touch with the world. She often wondered when the next rally would be and every night she hoped for her mark to burn but for two weeks it did not. Finally, one night, as she slept, she was awoken abruptly by a horrible stinging sensation in her left arm. Though the pain was excruciating, her heart leapt with joy. She quickly woke up and threw on a set of Severus' robes and grabbed her mask just in case. She doubted they'd be going any where as the Dark Lord was trying to keep his comeback some what secret. Now was not the time, he had said, but soon. He would reveal himself in due time.

Peony made her way downstairs to the dining room where a large table was set up. The Dark Lord was already sitting at the head of the table and only a few others had arrived. Peony quietly took the seat to Voldemort's left and waited for everyone else to arrive. One by one, people were being directly transferred into the dining room. Peony grew more and more nervous as each person sat down, wondering when Severus would show up. Finally, he arrived. He sat across from Peony, on the Dark Lord's right. He didn't say a word to any one as they waited for the last few to arrive. Peony tried her hardest to avert her gaze from him. She could feel the Dark Lord's eyes on her. She finally decided that she was being much too obvious so for the first time since he arrived, Peony looked Severus directly in the eye. It was a mistake, her heart was flooded with joy and she couldn't help but smile at him. Severus looked away from her and frowned deeply. Finally Lucius Malfoy arrive, his wife following closely behind him. Peony stiffened has Lucius sat beside her.

"Now that we've all arrived, we can begin. Lucius," the Dark Lord started. Lucius sat up straight and tall at being addressed. "The prophecy…how close are we to having it?"

"It's within our grasp, My Lord," Lucius informed. Peony sat confused. The prophecy? Which prophecy were they talking about? And then she realized they were talking about the prophecy that Severus had heard all those years ago. What possible use could it be now? It was just a prophecy after all. "I fear, however, that Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix may be on to our plans…" Lucius glanced around the room, meaningfully. Peony knew that he was insinuating that some one was leaking information. It wasn't her, she was sure of it. She'd heard nothing until recently. Severus on the other hand…

"If you're suggesting that one of us is relaying information," Severus said. "You are mistaken. I would know if there was a spy amongst us."

Peony cringed slightly. Severus was being obvious and now everyone was staring at him with interest. His expression remained firm however. His nostril's flared a bit but his black eyes were full of determination; as Peony knew it, his Occlumency face. She wondered if anyone else recognized this feature or if she and she alone had spent so much time with him. Severus' lip quivered faintly beneath his goatee.

"Severus is right," Voldemort concluded. "Although our plans are well developed they aren't water tight. Dumbledore, as meddlesome as he is, is very adept. We'll just have to stay a step ahead of him. However important it is, I feel there is a more pressing matter at hand." The Dark Lord paused and glanced at Peony. Peony lowered her head submissively, letting her hair fall into her eyes. She felt a hand grip her thigh underneath the table. "Some of my most loyal followers are not able to join us. I'm wondering if any one has a solution to that."

No one uttered a sound. Rather, every one shifted in their seats. Peony, however, couldn't resist.

"Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban."

Everyone began to speak out at once. Peony felt rather smug with herself though she knew she was sort of batting for the wrong team. Her eyes met Severus' once more and she gave him a quick wink. The Dark Lord held his hand up and everyone quieted down.

"Sirius Black is also an Animagus, if you'll remember," Lucius said, sounding some what snappy and snide.

"I know," Peony retorted. "I'm just saying that it's not entirely impossible. If he can get out, then so can they."

"It's not easy, but it can be done," Severus said quietly. Lucius looked disgruntled for some reason Peony couldn't fathom. For some reason, she felt the urge to stick her tongue out at Lucius. "Perhaps you should use your influence upon the Dementors…"

"Yes…" Voldemort said pensively. "Very well…"

The rest of the meeting went on in much the same manner. Peony wasn't really able to pay attention, however, as Voldemort kept reaching under the table every so often to squeeze her thigh or brush his finger tips against her leg. It took all of her will power to cringe visibly. Looking at Severus helped but it depressed her to think that it would be the Dark Lord she'd be with rather than going home with Severus. There was little doubt in her mind that the Dark Lord wanted something of her. It had been ages for him…but he was an old man. Spry for his age, yes, but an old man still. Much older than he had been all those years ago. Peony tried to find a way to see Severus after the meeting was over but Voldemort kept close contact with Peony at all times. She shot an apologetic look at Severus as the Dark Lord gripped her arm and pulled her upstairs. Her heart thudded in her chest and she was sure he could hear it. His office…his office…what about his bedroom? Or did he even sleep? That might've explained a lot of things but her inward questions were abruptly halted as the Dark Lord pushed her into a rather old fashioned arm chair.

"I couldn't help but notice your actions towards Snape tonight," he said as he took a seat behind the desk. There were loads of books neatly stacked upon the surface along with a small dark green almost black vase where several expensive looking quills were housed. "I don't approve, my flower."

"Forgive me," Peony said. "I know that I cannot make excuses."

"Nor should you. But I can't say that I don't understand somewhat. I never would have expected you and him to make such a connection."

"But surely my Lord knows that he comes first," Peony said with a sly smirk. She was an actor in a play, a brilliant one at that. She drained every thought and emotion that she could and mustered up enough courage to stand and slink towards him. In order to play the part, she had to be who she wanted to be… She hadn't never fully trusted this man before her but she adored him enough to let him take her. Now all she had to do was think back to those days when she thought of no one but him. Surprisingly, it wasn't very hard. It made it easier to bend down in front of him, and kiss him lightly on the lips. The revulsion had been repressed greatly as she removed the long black robe, revealing the insufficient piece of cloth she'd gone to bed in. She even managed to moan slightly as he ran a pale hand down the front of her night gown.

"I must say I still find you as desirable as I did the very first time I laid eyes upon you," he said in a strange half whisper. "I don't know what it is about you…I find it very complicated to not want you…"

"So have me," Peony said, trying not to sound overly demanding. He wanted submissive. He stared strangely at her for a moment.

"Yet…something has changed…"

Peony stared deep into his red eyes half way hoping he'd see what had really changed…Perhaps he'd see her revulsion towards him…half of her wanted to die right there as he placed the palm of his hand on her cheek and curled his fingers to fit the mold of her face. Since their last rendezvous only a few months prior, he seemed to have calmed down. The last time he'd been so possessive and controlling and very nearly brutal. It was futile to fight him as he tore at her clothing so she submitted and he eventually eased up. But now it seemed that he wanted her to take control this time…

"My Lord, you seem so stressed…"

A ghost of a smile crept across his features. It was then that Peony realized that what ever turmoil that this man was feeling, she made go away for some reason.

"Things aren't going as planned, my flower. Getting into the Department of Secrets is no easy feat."

"What is it that you seek within it, Master?"

Voldemort drew his hand away from her face and Peony hopped upon the surface of the desk, making sure to keep her legs slightly parted. The effect she wanted worked as the Dark Lord had a very hard time drawing his eyes away from the mere millimeters of space between her thighs.

"The prophecy, I'm sure you've heard," he said, his eyes burning with something Peony recognized all too well. Treading further into the water was a large step, so she decided to toe the line and test the depth. She wasn't sure if he was paying much attention to what he was saying anyway. It was clear he had one thing on his mind.

"My Lord, if you don't mind me asking, what makes this prophecy so vital?"

"When Severus Snape first relayed the message to me, I wasn't aware but he hadn't told me all of what it had said…I need to know what the rest says. I'm certain that what ever it contains it will tell me how to defeat the Potter boy…" If there was anymore to tell her, it was lost. Long spindly almost grotesque fingers snaked their way up her legs. They stopped just above her knees and rested there as Voldemort looked up at her, a wicked grin plastered upon his face. Peony licked her lips and squirmed a bit. Although the man before her had broken her heart in such a way, she couldn't help but feel a bit aroused by his advances. It had been ages since she'd had anything remotely close to intercourse. As she bent down to face level with him, she made sure that the neckline of her nightgown fell dangerously low as she pressed her breast together with her biceps.

"I'd be more than willing to oblige you in your desires if you take me to your quarters," she whispered. Fingernails were digging into her flesh. She knew he was trying his hardest to resist her as his fingers were also twitching as though they wanted to move up. His eyes burned into hers and without breaking eye contact she pushed the sleeves of her nightgown down onto her shoulders, exposing her entire left breast. This broke his resolve completely as his hand slid all the way up and rested on her outer thigh. She unearthed his other hand and ran up her torso pausing for a few moments on her breast. His fingers curled around her hands as he suddenly stood up.

"I don't think that it's I that desires you as much as it is you that desires me…"

Peony laughed cruelly and it shocked her as the sound echoed through out the office. This wasn't her…what in the hell was she doing? It was as though she came out of a trance so suddenly but yet the trance was a warm cocoon where it made things much easier to deal with. She didn't have much time to think as he pulled her briskly off the desk and led her to a wall on the other side of the office with a portrait of a haughty looking dark haired woman sneering down at them. He pulled his wand from his robes and tapped the portrait once and the portrait immediately began to morph into a large door. On the other side of the door was a library. Shelves of books lined the wall except for one, where a large fire place was dug into it. Voldemort pointed his wand at it and it roared to life. In front of the fireplace was a dark brown rug that seemed to have scales on it. It took Peony a few moments to see the rug was actually made from the hide of a Dragon as the Dragon's head was still attached, looking extremely angry and fierce. Before she could ask where he'd gotten it from, she felt his arms wrapping around her. At first she thought he was embracing her but that delusion was shattered as she felt her night gown being ripped upward, over her arms.

"What is it that my Lord commands of me," she asked as he whirled her around to face him. His lips were curled into a sadistic smirk. His eyes glittered dangerously in the firelight; making him look even more ferocious then he'd ever looked in his life.

"Lie down," he commanded in a whisper. The rug felt rough on her back, and she grew a bit frightened. Peony expected him to lay with her but he stood over her and looked down upon her. "Put your arms above your head…wrist together….that's it…" He pointed his wand and a silvery rope spilled from the end and wrapped itself around her wrists. It wasn't until he uttered "_Obscuro_," that she grew frightened. She was blind and nearly immobile. Naked, blind and with out her wand. The only thing Peony was aware of was the terror she felt and her heart nearly beating out of her chest. _Well,_ she thought, _at least I don't have to see him naked. _

A cold touch to her breast nearly sent her flying out of her skin. Suddenly there was something prodding her legs apart and she couldn't help the gasp that flew out of her mouth as the Dark Lord pressed himself on top of her, sliding himself into her as he bit down on her neck. Screams threatened to erupt from her lips. It was terrifying as he pumped roughly in and out of her but soon she fell into pace. It did her no good to fight it so she began to buck against him, grinding her sensitive spots into his cold skin. The screams she fought so hard to swallow back emerged but escaped as animal pleasurable yowling. It made the experience easier to swallow if she imagined Severus grunting away on top of her. All of her pent up sexual frustrations flooded her being in the gushy form of an orgasm. It drained her of all of her energy and she tried her hardest to tune everything out…her mind was a blank slate…nothing was there…She was at peace…she was dead…

The blindfold was suddenly removed and the ropes were being unwound from her wrists and she sat up feeling slightly disappointed that she was gone from her blissful ignorance. Peony felt as though she were going to vomit when she became aware of a foreign sticky substance covering the insides of her legs. She caught her breath and looked up but Voldemort was gone. The horrible reality of what had just happened hit her brain like a ton of bricks. The only person she could think of was Severus. She did not stand. She couldn't. Her body wouldn't allow her that privilege. Instead, she cried.

* * *

**I am becoming increasingly unhappy with the way the I'm writing this story but I shall persevere none the less, and in due time. Sorry about the long wait on the updates and as you can see this probably isn't my best work. I hope you all enjoy it any way. As usual, review blah blah...etc...etc...Your lovely author is getting married in March so...uh...how about that? I just like sharing the news :P. Have a good one everyone!  
**


	9. Boredom

**Lucius Malfoy**

Lucius was one of the only few who hadn't known about Snape's marriage to the half blood. In fact, Narcissa knew before him and hadn't bothered to mention the fact. When he had asked her about it, she shrugged her shoulders and replied that it really didn't matter. So when the Dark Lord asked Lucius to keep an eye out on Corbin, he was thoroughly shocked to find that the Dark Lord's bitch had married off and not even to pureblood.

It was a duty that he was not particularly pleased about. He already had enough on his hands trying to steal the Prophecy from the Department of Secrets like some common thief. Why on earth the Dark Lord would ask him to do such a thing was far beyond Lucius. However, he knew that he had to do it. It was a task that could not be ignored. Things had been looking up for Lucius. He had finally been able to rebuild the Malfoy's reputation again; something his father nearly murdered him for destroying in the first place. But now, it was crashing down over his head again, or would be soon. Lucius was grateful that his father was not around to see him surrounded by such incriminating company. Lucius had nothing to fear but failure. Failure was not an option at that point. The Dark Lord had to come to power again and the Potter boy had to die. If this did not happen, Lucius would be a ruined man. He'd do everything within his power to make sure that it happened, even if it meant pithy spy detail.

Never before had he taken such an interest with the brunette Death Eater, supposedly the up and coming Dark Lady. She'd been a friend of his psychopath sister-in-law's and was known to be almost as ruthless as Bellatrix LeStrange was. He was grateful for the fact that he had chosen the younger sister who was a lot less temperamental and knew how to keep her anger on the inside. Of course, Narcissa could be spiteful, she could be downright hateful, but Lucius loved that about her. Her sensible side balanced her passionate side very well.

"What does he want with that half-blood anyway?" Narcissa asked one night, scowling at him, clearly not impressed with his assignment. "She's nothing special."

"He seems to think that her loyalties lie else where," Lucius replied, just as exasperated as he. "She didn't come back right away and it aroused his suspicions. He has plans for her son, apparently, he doesn't want her to interfere, I think."

Narcissa had only shrugged with a blank expression. "Better her son than ours."

Tonight, he was off Ministry detail. Tonight, Lucius would be partnering up with Peony, as a student, which angered Lucius. He knew all he needed to know. Why would he want to learn something else? She was supposed to be skilled in Elemental magic, something he never really got into. He never got the knack of it because it had never interested him. Light magic was useless to him but the Dark Arts were his specialty. Why on earth would he need to know Elemental? It was useful for a woman. It helped her build her garden and keep it up but it was completely pointless to Lucius. He told Peony this when he arrived for his "lesson."

"Don't be so daft," Peony snapped at him. They were in her room, her own private quarters in the Death Eater command center, and she was as annoyed to be teaching him as he was to be learning from her. "It has other uses other than just gardening. There are just some things that you cannot accomplish by regular magic. If you want to fight a certain force of nature, you're going to need to fight with its equal opposite. What do you think the aqua charm is? You use that don't you?"

Lucius grudgingly nodded. Peony pulled up a chair from her desk and sat down in front of him. He was sitting on her bed, a simple thing, but a comfortable place to land. It was apparent that she hardly ever left her room. It looked lived in. She'd been there a good two months and had already invaded every single inch of the room with her personality. There were pictures hanging on the walls, a small bookcase filled with books of her fancy Lucius assumed but what struck him the oddest of it all was the small television set sitting on a stand in front of her bed. It boggled his mind to think that the Dark Lord would allow a muggle device in his domain.

"Listen, this isn't simple. There are fundamental laws to Elemental magic and if you don't learn them or understand them, there really isn't much I can show you. It's complicated but you have to keep your mind open and your mouth closed."

Lucius looked at her for the first time that night. She was attractive enough but it wasn't enough to drive him mad with lust. There was no easy way to get into her mind. He'd noticed something peculiar about her, though, when ever he'd seen her at King's Cross. It appeared that she'd lost her edge though her cruel streak seemed to be in check. There was definitely something different. She was less assertive and more cautious than he'd ever known her to be. It was something completely different to see her talking to Black, which he had yet to tell the Dark Lord. It was something he'd rather keep to himself. Now was not the time to use that on her, but it would come.

"The first law is that every spell you use, every single one of them, can be stripped down to the elements. There are three exceptions to that rule, those being the most unnatural of all curses, the unforgivable curses." Her stuffy tone annoyed Lucius but he didn't dare interrupt her any more. He kept eyeing the television set, completely confused by it. "The second law is to learn to respect nature and all of her wonders. Do not abuse it unless you want to be abused by it. By the way, do you have any idea what sign you are?"

Lucius gazed coldly at her. "No, nor do I really care." As if he had any idea what she was talking about in the first place. Peony rolled her eyes.

"The Dark Lord wants you to learn to fly, with out a broom or with out an expelling charm."

"So why are you lecturing me on something completely irrelevant," Lucius snapped at her.

"Because in order to know how to do that you have to understand what you're working with," Peony was clearly annoyed by his bad attitude. Lucius had more important matters to attend to. What did it matter whether he understood all that nonsense if all he was doing was learning to fly? However, before Lucius could come up with another retort there was a knock on the door. Peony looked at Lucius strangely as though he'd know who was there. It took Lucius a moment to figure out that she wanted him to open the door. Lucius wasn't expecting any one and by the looks on Peony, she wasn't either. So of course, when Lucius found Severus standing on the other side of the door, he was some what surprised.

"Hello, Severus," Lucius said. It was relieving to see his old friend mainly because it meant that Lucius would have no more of this petty learning. It meant that he could get back to the Ministry, where something really important waited for him.

"It's always a pleasure," Severus said, shaking Lucius' hand. "Though it's not you I have business with. It's Corbin I need to speak with."

"Oh," Lucius replied. It was some what dejecting to be brushed off by Severus like this but Lucius took the hint. "Well, I suppose I have other matters to attend to. I'll leave you two to it, then." Lucius slipped out the door and wondered for a moment if he was supposed to eavesdrop on the conversation. It took him a moment to make up his mind but for a few moments he stood stupidly, fighting an inward battle. That was Snape's wife even if the Dark Lord had as much as annulled the marriage. He got the feeling that his old friend still harbored feelings for his once wife. He'd leave them alone for now.

**Peony **

"What exactly was he doing here?" Severus asked after the door clicked shut. Peony stood, staring at Severus for a moment, in complete awe. These moments were rare. They hardly ever got to see each other any more.

"The Dark Lord asked me to teach him to fly," Peony shrugged. "I got the feeling he finds the skill to be quite useless."

"Be careful around him, Peony. I think the Dark Lord is using these lessons as an excuse to keep a closer eye on you." Severus waved his wand, muttering incantations so quietly Peony couldn't decipher what they were or what they were supposed to be doing.

"Do you think he suspects…" Peony plopped down on the bed. Perhaps, she thought, if I give him the right hint he won't waste any time. Severus stared down at her with a serious expression melded into his features.

"He questions me constantly about your whereabouts during the past decade. I think it's safe to conclude that he suspects that you might not be loyal. You didn't return right away."

"I didn't feel it burn," Peony protested. "I swear I didn't! I can't explain it."

Severus remained quiet, as he gazed around the room, silently taking in his surroundings. Peony wasn't sure what to expect. She wanted him to take her from this place but she knew he wouldn't. At least he could give her something. Something like sex would be perfect.

"So, are you here in secret," Peony asked. Severus was stopped at the television set, his palm rested on top of it. He stared into the screen though it wasn't on. "Or were you given special permission because if you're here in secret, the secrets out."

"No, he told me I could," he said offhandedly. "He suggested it actually. He mentioned you seemed to be some what depressed being cooped up here all the time."

"Well, before, you know, I actually got to go out and kill a few people every once in a while," Peony said dryly as she fell back upon her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"That's what you want to do?"

"Well no, but he hasn't given me any job to do except wait here all day and night incase he wants to fuck or something. I'm supposed to be some spineless wench, his queen or what ever the hell, and this is driving me mad. Why am I even here?"

"You know why you're here," Severus said, throwing her a dark look. Peony rolled her eyes.

"So, I guess sex is out of the question is it?"

"You know it is."

Peony groaned and kicked her feet, a mock tantrum. She had sex all the time and she wasn't wanting for it at all but she wanted it with Severus, the man she loved. She didn't want to be treated like some spoiled wife that just sat there and looked pretty. If she was going to be a Death Eater against her will she wanted some sort of action going.

"I'm surprised he let you have one of these," Severus remarked. Peony stood up thinking he was perhaps talking about himself. It took her a moment to realize he was talking of the television.

"Oh, I don't watch it or anything," Peony said. "He thought it was an odd request but he got one for me no questions asked."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you ask for one? It seems rather pointless if you ask me."

"I haven't seen you in a month and all you can talk about is the television? What about Seb? How is he?"

Severus sighed quietly and Peony could see him grow tense. It didn't worry her, she knew he was at least safe but now that she couldn't be there for him, Sebastian only had one parent left. More than anything it saddened her. Perhaps it had been a mistake to go to America but there wasn't any way she could go back in time and change her mind.

"He's doing alright, I suppose."

"Has he made any new friends at least?"

"He's made friends with a few…students…that I don't rightly approve of," Severus' voice was strained. "They aren't the best sort, I suppose but I'm not going to tell him he can't be friends with them and make me hate him any more than he already does."

"That bad, huh?"

"I can't treat him any differently than I do any of the other students. He does alright in Potions and none of the other teachers have found him to be lacking in anything so far. He doesn't get in to trouble, not yet at least anyway but with the riff raff he's spending time with there's no telling."

"What's so bad about them, then?" Peony couldn't help but smile. Poor Severus seemed to be completely clueless and she really felt for him but she was glad he had his son back. At least he got to spend time with him. Peony used to fear Sebastian would never see Severus again.

"They partake in incriminating activities that no one would ever find to be acceptable behavior," Severus winced. "They're notorious for breaking into my private stores and stealing controlled substances."

"You mean pot?"

"Marijuana, yes."

"I doubt Seb would ever…"

"Well I don't," Severus snapped. "I don't approve at all and I know he's doing it but what am I going to tell him? What am I going to tell the other Professors when he gets expelled Peony? How does that make me look as a parent?"

"You're not the only father who has ever had to deal with anything like that before, Sev, I'm serious, and they're just kids. They do stuff parents don't approve of and I can't really tell him he shouldn't do it because I used to do smoke that stuff all the damn time! I'd rather people think I was a bad parent than my child to think I'm a hypocrite!"

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to deal with this like I have to!"

"I've dealt with this for the past fifteen years, Severus, with out you. This is just part of life. If you don't approve of what he's doing or who he's hanging around then tell him, not me!"

"He hates me," Severus said. "My only son hates me. If I tell him he shouldn't do something he'll do it anyway just to spite me. As if I don't have any other problems to deal with!"

Peony jumped slightly as Severus brought his fist down upon the television. He looked as though he wanted to start crying. Peony reached over and grabbed his arm, forcing him to come sit next to her. He shook his head, defeated.

"Listen, Severus, we don't have a lot of time together so why don't we just make the best of it," Peony suggested as she threw an arm around him. "I missed you." She gave him a light peck on the cheek and he looked up at her with a deep frown, a frown she was all too familiar with.

"I missed you as well," he said quietly. Peony rested her head on his shoulder.

It would be another three months before she'd be able to see him again.

**Narcissa**

Narcissa heard the door close. She was relieved mostly. At least he was returning to her alive. She'd spent many nights wondering about him, worrying mainly. Widowhood wasn't something she wanted to deal with, at least not then. She was too young to carry such a burden.

She was old too, now that she thought about it. Though her hair color was light and no one noticed, she'd been seeing more silver hairs recently which just depressed her. It didn't help that Lucius was now in the service again, and bless him, he was more impulsive than he was smart. Again, she was too young to carry such a burden.

"It's late," Narcissa said as Lucius trudged into their large bedroom. Narcissa picked up her wand from the night stand and the lights flickered on from above them. Lucius didn't look up at her as he threw off his cloak and began to rummage through the wardrobe for his pajamas.

"I know," he replied as he kicked off his trousers and shrugged out of his robes. "You didn't have to wait up, Cissa."

"I know, but I can't sleep while you're away."

As he pulled on his pajamas, Narcissa sat up, waiting for him patiently to tell him how his night was. He looked tired, but that was his normal look. He looked old and Narcissa wondered if she looked old too. She wondered if people looked at her and knew that they were getting old. They'd been a ferocious couple before, angry but their love life didn't suffer from it. Not to say that the marriage was perfect. Narcissa knew he cheated on her, she tried not to think about it but she couldn't help but wonder if he loved them the way he loved her.

"You should try, at least darling," he said as he climbed into bed with her. Before lying down all the way, he pressed his lips on to her forehead.

"How was it," Narcissa asked. She wanted to know if anything had transpired between her husband and Snape's wife. Peony Corbin, she knew, had a nasty habit of stealing loves. Bellatrix had hopes for marrying The Dark Lord at one point but Peony had stood in the way. Now Bellatrix was in Azkaban, rotting away for her love, while Peony was safe and sound and had been in America when she should be in the cell next to Bella's.

"Not horrible, I don't suppose," Lucius drawled as he rolled over.

"Meaning…" Narcissa felt her heart jolt.

"Meaning that it wasn't anything terribly important, though Snape did show up during our lesson if you could call it that."

"Well what did he want?"

Lucius sighed. Narcissa knew her constant badgering must annoy him but she wanted to know if she was going to lose her husband or not.

"I don't know," Lucius said stiffly. "I didn't stay to chat or listen."

"I thought that's what you were supposed to be doing Lucius."

"I was, and believe me; I am suffering for it, Narcissa! Now can we just let this rest because I'm terribly tired and would like to get some sleep?"

Narcissa bit her lip. It was hard not to get upset when he used that tone of voice with her but then again she was more than her fair share of tired too.

"Why? How are you suffering?"

"Narcissa," Lucius said as he sat up to face her. "If we don't prevail in this…struggle…we come out with nothing, I mean absolutely nothing. I'm having to make sacrifice after sacrifice to ensure the safety of this family and you know, I'd never do anything that could bring you harm…you're just going to have to sit on this one because I think it's best you don't know."

"Don't know what, Lucius?" Narcissa was positively panicked now. "No! No! A thousand times no! I want to know what is going on!"

"No you don't!" Lucius' voice echoed through out the large room where it settled, the sound of it bouncing around in Narcissa's brain. She remained quiet and didn't let the tears that begged to be freed fall. Finally, Lucius spoke again, his voice much quieter. He seemed to know he'd hurt her feelings. "He wants me to get close to her."

"Not…like…" Narcissa whispered, her azure eyes widened with horror. Lucius merely sighed.

"I don't know," he said. "I have to do what it takes…"

"At the expense of our marriage, Lucius?"

"If it comes to that, Narcissa, just know that it won't be the same and I'll only be thinking of you."

Narcissa rolled over and wouldn't speak. What could she say? How could she believe him? She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to trust her husband again.

**Peony**

The next night, when Lucius arrived for his lesson, Peony could tell he wasn't happy. He looked frazzled and annoyed, and when ever she tried to tell him something, he would ignore her and stare into space, looking quite grumpy. She knew he didn't like this, that he thought it was stupid and perhaps it was but still, Peony didn't like being ignored.

"What's your problem?" She asked with an exasperated sigh. Lucius looked up sharply, his mouth in a bitter puckered frown.

"It's none of your business," he snapped. He shifted in the chair Peony had provided him with, tossing his hair over his shoulder as it was getting in his face. Peony found a rubber band in her desk drawer and handed it to him. He looked at it, stupidly for a second but then snatched it out of her hand.

"You sure do have pretty hair for a man," Peony commented dryly, still miffed.

"Do you know the meaning of silence? Or do you just like the sound of your own voice?"

"Well, don't sit there and expect me not to get angry when you're acting like a little bitch!"

They glared at each other, unsure who was supposed to make the first move to kill each other. The tension in the air irritated Peony so with a defeated sigh she said, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be teaching you something and you won't learn it, but don't sit there and insult my intelligence. I don't like being here any more than you do."

Lucius perked up a little, his eyebrows raised slightly in curiosity. Peony smirked triumphantly.

"So, what's the problem, other than you not wanting to be here?"

"It's my wife," Lucius said quietly, his shoulders slumped. "She seems to think that this assignment will lead to…." He cut off short, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh," Peony said, leaning heavily against the desk, with her arms crossed. "Well, you can assure her that will never happen." _Though it might be the best route of revenge, _Peony thought wickedly. Images of Severus kissing Narcissa burned into her skull. She wondered faintly if Lucius knew of that little incident.

"Only, I'm not so sure…" Lucius muttered, frowning again. Peony didn't ask, lest she made him uncomfortable. She wasn't supposed to know that Lucius was spying on her.

"You're not sleeping with me," Peony said. "Period the end."

Lucius nodded, looking unwillingly relieved. He didn't want to sleep with her; Sirius was such a jack ass. No, Peony rather felt sorry for Lucius, even though he was a pompous prick. He clearly was a troubled man.

"Might I ask," Lucius said as he stood up, stretching his limbs slightly. "Why do you have a muggle television set?"

"Oh, er, well, it's rather complicated, you see…." Peony turned and looked at the television and wiped a thin layer of dust off the top of it with her hand. "It seems so silly, actually, but I get bored up here, doing nothing all day and I got to thinking once, we have a wizarding wireless set up. We took a muggle invention, the radio, and bettered it for our own resources, so why not do the same with the television? Its fascinating work, actually, I've taken this thing apart at least four times already, and infused some of the circuits with magic."

Lucius stepped forward and peered at the television set, curious. Clearly, he hadn't ever seen one up close before. "And what have you accomplished so far?"

"These things, run on electricity, you know?" Lucius looked up at her confused. Peony thought she might be treading in too deep with her knowledge of the muggle world but it didn't seem to bother Lucius at all. "Electrical currents run this thing. It can't work with out it, so in order for this thing to work, you have to plug it into an outlet, in the wall, into the electricity. What I've done," she reached around the back of the television set and waved a severed black cord in front of him, "is eliminated the use of electricity since we magical folk don't use it. This thing runs on magical charges now."

She pressed a button on the front of it and it flicked on, though there was no picture, just static and snow. Never the less, it was an accomplishment and she was proud.

"You wouldn't by any chance know a man by the name of Arthur Weasely, would you?" Lucius asked, his nose scrunched in disgust. Peony back pedaled a second in her mind. Arthur had given her the idea, well sort of. Once he had been interrogating her about muggle appliances because he'd over heard Severus say something about her having a television set that she didn't want to part ways with. Arthur had questioned her about its uses and then made a comment about how it was a shame that they had a wizarding radio broadcasting program but not one for the television.

"No," Peony said, trying to look confused. She hoped she was convincing at least. "Why do you ask?"

"He's this insufferable muggle lover who works at the Ministry," Lucius looked as though he had bitten into something bitter. "He's always blathering on about bettering muggle inventions..."

"I wouldn't know," Peony said quietly. "I'm not doing this because I'm a muggle lover. It's a shame that muggles are so ahead of us, especially in communications. A menace, really. Who is to say with their technology they won't find a way to detect our kind? We need to stay a step ahead of them."

"I hardly think they're ahead of us. We have owls, the Floo network and the Wizarding wireless," Lucius retorted with a snort.

"True, the Floo network is efficient, but it takes a lot more work than you think. I used to regulate it at the Ministry. The muggle equivalent is the telephone; the only difference is that you can't step through a telephone and be there in an instant. But the way the Floo network is ran is akin to the way that the telephone system used to be ran when it was first invented by the muggles," Peony wasn't exactly sure why she was explaining this to Lucius. He was giving her an odd look which made her uncomfortable. It probably wasn't a good idea to flaunt her knowledge of muggle devices. But she was into deep to just quit. "It could be more efficient and muggle technology evolves constantly and very quickly."

"I don't think we have the need to evolve," Lucius stated. "We've got magic. We don't need all of those things."

"Fair point," Peony said thoughtfully. "But like I said before, it's very possible they could stumble across our kind with their technology. If they discovered us and our abilities, they'd get greedy and demand we give them cures for diseases, cure world hunger and bring peace to the Middle East. You know, the things that make the world go round."

"I think I see where you're going with this," Lucius said, squinting into space. "If we can keep ahead of them, the easier it will be to control them."

Peony smiled. "Right."

He was entirely wrong, Peony thought. She just wanted a way to watch her Soaps in the afternoon

* * *

**Mainly just filler but I thought I was overdue for an update on this one especially. I thought the concept of Peony being interested in Muggle Technology some what interesting and it was alot of fun to write out and explain to Lucius. Also, I was sort of going to make Lucius a bad guy in this one and this chapter sort of took its own course and changed the fact that he was going to be a vile nerdface. I don't think it's a bad thing that he and Peony are sort of friends. Mainly, I just wanted to prove that Sirius Black isn't as wise as Dumbledore or Gandalf for that matter, lawl. **

**Anywho, for those of you who don't know it already, I have a livejournal page (have had one for the longest) and am looking for fellow fanfic writers to be LJ buddies with. (I like tossing ideas back and forth) I sort of use it as a muse tablet for when I have writers block as well, so some might find some interesting tidbits in there about this story or any of my others or just my daily rantings and ravings. Any way, the link is available on my profile page, listed as my homepage link, so I dunno, feel free or something to invite me as a buddy or whatnot. **


	10. Will of Instinct

**Chapter Ten: Will of Instinct **

**Peony**

Peony woke with a start, confused about her surroundings. For one brief moment, it seemed she was back at home, in Rhode Island, with Seb and everything was back to normal. Sure, she wasn't always one hundred percent content but at least everything was simple once more. That feeling had been ruined upon waking up. Peony felt a surge of sadness, the same sadness she always woke up with recently. She was no stranger to it.

It took Peony a moment to realize that the door opening and then snapping shut was what had woken her up and for a fleeting second, she felt annoyed but then realized that the only person who would dare to arrive in her chambers unannounced was the Dark Lord himself. Instantly, she scrambled up and bowed deeply before him.

"My Lord," she muttered. "You caught me having a bit of a nap. I apologize."

"There's no need to apologize," the Dark Lord said somewhat shortly. Peony was frightened by his presence. Something was wrong and she tried not to assume that he'd found her loyalties did not lay with him though it was hard not to. She dreaded him finding out though she knew deep down that the Dark Lord was not a stupid man, she was not a smart woman and eventually, he'd work things out. She just hoped that this wasn't it. "I sense fear. Are you frightened?"

Peony nodded her head numbly, hoping he wouldn't ask why as she wasn't sure she could come up with a passable lie. Thankfully he did not.

"Good. Only a fool wouldn't be." The Dark Lord paced for a moment, and Peony watched his movements, ready to spring into action if he decided to attack. She hated living in fear, always on guard for fear of something that might or might not happen. "I grow weary of waiting."

"My Lord?"

"Action must be taken. While we are growing closer and closer to getting the Prophecy, something is missing. Someone, I should say."

"Bellatrix," Peony said in a half whisper.

"Correct. If she, and a number of my other followers were free, I would have the Prophecy in no time at all."

"What do you suggest we do about it, my Lord?" Peony asked, trying to sound and act as submissive as she possibly could. If he was going to do what she thought he was about to ask her to do, there was no way around it. She'd have to do it.

"I've had a number of followers travel to Azkaban to try and convince the dementors that our side is the one that will prevail. I've offered them free reign instead of constant confinement to that hellhole once I've gained complete power."

"Is it a valid promise?" Peony asked. The Dark Lord looked sharply at her and Peony cringed a bit. "I'm sorry, that was a bit blunt. I know you're willing to do whatever it takes, no matter how many promises are broken in order to do what needs to be done. It's cunning but admirable."

"This isn't one of those instances. I fully intend to follow through with my word on this one. The dementors will make powerful allies. They're not easy to convince however. It takes a special touch with them and I've sent out numerous messengers to plead my case. So far, only two have really made any leeway." A strange smile formed on the Dark Lord's mouth. Peony said nothing and waited for him to finish. "Lucius and Severus have been the most successful. I was thinking, that perhaps, in a few weeks, I would send the three of you to finish the job completely."

Peony was stunned, not entirely sure if she was hearing things or if he had actually said what she thought he'd said. Surely he hadn't suggested she go out. He was keeping her almost prison to her chambers, only calling her when he felt the need and it was never for anything important.

"M-me?" She stammered to confirm what he was saying. Surely she'd misheard him.

"After spending all those years in that horrid place, I'd imagine you'd be a welcome face to dear Bellatrix," the Dark Lord said. Peony bowed out of habit and out of sheer gratefulness. Azkaban was no tropical paradise but it was better than this place. "But first, a test. To prove that you're worthy of such a task. I could just as easily send Narcissa."

"Anything," Peony murmured.

"You wish to see your son, yes?"

"I long for nothing more," Peony said, afraid of what she was about to hear. But it wouldn't do to lie.

"This Christmas Holiday, I'll allow you to go home for a few days," the Dark Lord said. "To be with him. But don't think you won't be closely watched. I'll be able to know your every move."

"The Dark Lord is generous," Peony said. She felt as though she were about to burst.

"If you fail me, however, the consequences will be dire."

Peony stayed in her bowing position, afraid to show her face to him for she was crying freely now. She stayed that way until she heard the Dark Lord leave. It was then that she collapsed in a fit of sobbing and laughter. For the first time in months she finally felt as though things were going her way.

**Sebastian**

The first couple of months at Hogwarts went by quickly for Sebastian, with little excitement which was perfectly okay with him. There were no run-ins with Snape after the first incident and Sebastian pretty much kept to himself for the most part, aside from the occasional meetings with the Hogwarts Mile High Club. Sebastian kept his head in the clouds and his nose in the books. He managed to scrape up decent grades.

But there was a distraction as well. He'd grown steadily more infatuated with Luna Lovegood as the weeks went by. He had a few classes with her and every time she caught sight of him, she'd smile and wave a bit, which sent Sebastian blushing. She had to know he liked her or else she wouldn't torture him like she did.

When it came time for the Christmas Break, Sebastian was extremely relieved. He couldn't wait to get home and see Peony. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed her. No one understood him quite as well as his mother did, even though she didn't write him like he thought she would.

The night before they were due home, Sebastian grabbed his guitar case and went to find somewhere secluded where he'd be able to play in peace. He'd been neglecting his guitar for quite some time now and there was no time like the present to get a little practice in. He was afraid he'd be quite rusty. The calluses that he'd spent a good portion of his life building up were starting to shrink.

Sebastian found refuge once more in the Astronomy Tower, where no one would find him and he could play his music to the grounds. The acoustics in the Tower were wonderful and were ideal for practicing. Of course, he would've preferred to have his amplifier but that wasn't an option. The way the chords bounced off the stone walls made his notes ten times louder than what they were. Sebastian imaged himself on stage, playing in front of a quiet audience who were too in awe of his music to cheer wildly like he'd done so many times his self at an unruly rock concert. Sebastian wasn't only a fan of heavy metal. He had appreciation for all good music, be it alternative rock or country western. Sometimes it didn't even matter if the music was good. Sometimes he appreciated a song purely for it's lyrics.

He found himself humming along to the tune he was playing, even though he rarely sang. His voice wasn't bad but it wasn't the greatest. He could carry a tune but anything fancy was beyond him. While he played lead guitar in his band, he wasn't comfortable with doing vocals and only provided back up when it was needed. His friend Johnny Axe (who was a bit of a douche bag), provided vocals.

Sebastian caught a flicker of a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't alone anymore, which annoyed him until Luna stepped out from behind a large stone pillar, smiling that odd smile of hers. Sebastian smiled back awkwardly, a bit embarrassed as though he'd been caught doing something shameful.

"That was very lovely," Luna said as she sat down on her knees before him. Sebastian smiled at her by way of thanking her for the compliment but didn't really know what else to say to her. "What was that called?"

"Polly by an American muggle band called Nirvana," Sebastian said hoarsely. His heart was beating rapidly. How long had she been watching him exactly?

"Nirvana," Luna said with a slight nod as though she were processing it through her mind. She looked up at Sebastian with her large silvery eyes. "Are they Buddhists?"

"I wouldn't know," Sebastian said with a faint smile. "I don't think so, anyway. The lead singer killed himself not too long ago."

"How tragic," Luna said. The way she said it made it sound as though she truly were sorry. Sebastian supposed it was sad but he didn't really feel all that affected by it. He didn't know Kurt Cobain personally. "Will you sing the song to me?"

"I'm not all that great at singing," Sebastian muttered. Although he'd played in front of large crowds before, this was completely different. An audience of one was harder to please than an audience of a hundred or more. It was important to please this audience. Sebastian didn't think he would be able to pull it off.

"Your humming wasn't so bad."

Sebastian paused for a moment and then looked down at his guitar and back up at Luna again. Suddenly he had forgotten all the notes and all the words to the song. That was until Luna started humming the tune, to encourage him. He strummed his guitar awkwardly for a moment and then it came back to him.

_Polly wants a cracker/I think I should get off her first /I think she wants some water /To put out the blow torch_

_Isn't me /Have a seed /Let me clip /Dirty wings /Let me take a ride /Cut yourself /Want some help /To please myself? /Got some rope /Have been told /Promise you /Have been true /Let me take a ride /Cut yourself /Want some help /To please myself_

_Polly wants a cracker/Maybe she would like some food /She asks to untie her /A chase would be nice for a few_

_Isn't me /Have a seed /Let me clip /Dirty wings /Let me take a ride /Cut yourself /Want some help /To please myself? /Got some rope /Have been told /Promise you /Have been true /Let me take a ride /Cut yourself /Want some help /To please myself?_

_Polly said_

_Polly says her back hurts /She's just as bored as me /She caught me off my guard /It amazes me the will of the instinct_

_Isn't me /Have a seed /Let me clip /Dirty wings /Let me take a ride /Cut yourself /Want some help /To please myself/Got some rope /Have been told /Promise you /Have been true /Let me take a ride /Cut yourself /Want some help /To please myself_

At some point, Luna had gotten up and began to sway along to the music, humming along to Sebastian's voice and even joining in once she learned the chorus. She wasn't an exceptional singer but neither was Sebastian. He smiled as he sang, watching her move her body this way and that as though she were lost in her own little world.

When he finished the song, he sat his guitar down beside him and Luna knelt down in front of him once more, looking quite exhilarated.

"That was pretty. What's it about?"

"It's about man who kidnaps a young girl," Sebastian said, trying to remember exactly what Gus had told him the song meant when he himself had asked that question. "And the girl fools the man into thinking she's in love with him until she earns his trust and eventually escapes. Apparently it's a true story."

Luna seemed deep in thought for a moment. Sebastian watched her face with a faint smile, thinking about how truly delightful it was to have her as company. Nobody, not even Serenity Baker, could touch upon Luna's inner beauty and kind heart. Sure, she was strange, but Sebastian liked that about her.

"_Amazes me the will of instinct_," Luna repeated quietly. "I like that. That line ties up the whole song, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said, although he hadn't really heard what she had said. His eyes were focused on her mouth. He was so tempted to just reach forward and kiss her. But Luna seemed to be two steps ahead of him because before he'd realized what was going on, she'd leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Sebastian didn't dare draw back even though he felt like he'd been electrocuted, if one could call electrocution pleasant as this was. He didn't dare try and go any further like he wanted to. Luna was the type of girl he had to take things slow with. After a few moments, Luna broke the soft embrace and smiled at him.

"There," she said. "Now you don't have to keep imagining what it's like to kiss me."

Sebastian was lit up in a way he'd never been before. He felt as though he could fly, he was so happy at that moment.

"Nah," he said. "Because now all I'm going to think about is how it is to kiss you and I'm going to want to do it again."

"I know who you are, Sebastian," Luna said, suddenly being serious.

"I'm not a mermaid or whatever," Sebastian said, feeling the icy air as he hadn't ever felt it before.

"No, of course not, silly. I know that you're Professor Snape's son."Sebastian froze completely, feeling a wave of panic rise above him. The Professor didn't exactly have the reputation as the nicest teacher in school. Sebastian wasn't sure how Luna would feel about him if he admitted the truth. But he didn't want to lie to her either. "It was pretty obvious to me from the beginning. You look just like him. I guess my next question is why would you hide it?"

"It wasn't my idea," Sebastian said. "It was his and my mother's idea, I guess. Besides that, would you admit if you were related to him?"

"We're all related to each other distantly," Luna said, her usual dream-like aura returning. Sebastian felt relief flood through out him, thawing him out. She didn't think less of him. At least he still had that. At least he had a reason to come back to school.

**Peony**

Peony had packed what little belongings she would take with her to her mother's house and was waiting for the Dark Lord to come and dismiss her. Her heart was singing joy though she knew she had to downplay it and act as though it was torture for her to be going home and away from his majesty.

Fuck him, Sirius' voice said in her head. Peony smiled as she pictured his face in her mind. She looked forward to seeing him as well as everyone else. Even though he was a complete jerk at times, Peony still considered him to be a great friend. To hell with what Severus thought of him.

"I see that you're ready for your journey," a cold voice said. Peony whipped around quickly, paying mind to wipe the smile from her face. Mournful, she told herself. Be mournful.

"Yes, my Lord. Although I'm already counting down the seconds to my return," Peony said, feeling sick to her stomach.

"As am I," The Dark Lord said, though Peony wasn't quite sure she believed it. If she thought she stood a chance, she would've already been out the door and gone forever, but she didn't. The Dark Lord would find her and kill her. Part of her thought it would be worth it. At least she would be free. Was liberation worth her life? If I die free, it is.

Voldemort led her out of the room and through the Mansion, to the front door. But before she was able to step foot, he stopped her.

"I've got a gift for you," he said suddenly and produced a small worn leather box from his robes. He handed it to Peony and she opened it, frightened of what she would find inside of it. The box was lined with worn velvet and inside was a small satchel. Peony carefully the satchel out, opened it and gently shook the bag of it's contents into her hand. It was a necklace. A silver chain looped through a small charm, about the size of a pea. The charm was perfectly cylindrical and it seemed to be made out of opaque glass, the sort a mirror was made out of. She could see her face, albeit small and contorted, perfectly within it. She held it up with two fingers as to admire it. "Something to remember me by."

The Dark Lord held a pale hand out and Peony dropped the necklace into his palm. She turned, her back toward him, and moved her hair to expose her neck. He draped the chain across her front and fastened it. The metal felt strangely cold against her skin, as though it were made of ice. Peony shivered a bit but made no comment about it. Instead, she turned and planted a long, lingering kiss on his cheek, even though it disgusted her to no end. The Dark Lord pushed her gently away after a moment, silently telling her to go. So Peony stepped outside into the cold night air and disappeared with her eyes tightly shut.

When she opened them, she was standing in snow, in front of her mother's house, which was brightly lit up as Dextra usually did for the holidays. Peony felt so much joy that she nearly sank to her knees with gratefulness. Tears welled up but she pushed them back and managed to get herself inside.

The first thing she noticed was how warm the house was and how it smelled of something wonderful cooking. It was almost enough to bring her to tears again, but she made her way to the house, towards the sound of voices. In the dining room, Sebastian and her mother were sitting around the table punching out random dates in an Advent Calendar and eating the sweets inside. Peony smiled, remembering how she and her father would sit around doing the same thing. When she was little they would follow the calendar religiously almost but after she left for Hogwarts, her father would save it and they would eat the dates she had missed while she was at school.

"Hello," she called out cheerfully. Dextra jumped, as though startled but then gave her daughter a wide smile and rushed to greet her with a hug.

"Oh darling! We were afraid you wouldn't make it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Peony said.

"That man is starving you," Dextra said sternly. "You're skinny..."

"Mum," Peony said sharply. Sebastian was looking at the both of them curiously, his eyes full of questions. Peony was in no way fully equipped to deal with such questions. While she was glad she was home, she just wanted to spend time with her family and leave it at that.

"Right, well, I've got supper made if you want some," Dextra told her.

"That sounds lovely."

Dextra left to go make Peony a plate. Peony turned to Sebastian and motioned for him to stand up so she could get a good look at him. He looked well. He'd put on a bit of weight. He wasn't nearly as gangly as he used to be and his shoulders had filled out quite a bit. But there was something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something about him was different. The way he carried himself was more confident. He smiled broadly and wrapped his arms around her. He was now taller than she was. She felt the tears come back and this time she let them fall.

"Ah, Ma," Seb told her, seemingly embarrassed by her crying. Peony wiped the tears away with a laugh.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just haven't seen you in ages..."

"You could've sent a letter or something."

"I know and I'm sorry..." Peony couldn't rightly tell him though she longed to tell him everything. "How's school? Did you make new friends?"

"Yeah, sure, lots," Sebastian said. It was at this point that Dextra came back in with a plate overloaded with food. She sat it at the table and pulled out a chair for Peony.

"Mum, you can't possibly expect me to eat all of that..." Peony said as she eyed the plate. Her stomach hurt just thinking about it.

"Yes, you can and you will."

"Or else you'll ground me?" Peony teased. She sat down anyway and began to stuff her gob. She was hungrier than she'd thought she was. She'd nearly cleaned her plate before she began to feel full. She hadn't had a meal so delicious in a while. She did eat at the Riddle Mansion but she usually shared her meals with the Dark Lord. Food wasn't scarce but the Dark Lord hardly seemed to eat and being in his presence always seemed to curb Peony's hunger. That and Wormtail was really the only one who prepared meals and he wasn't exactly a gourmet chef. Thinking about his grubby fingers touching her food almost always killed what little appetite she had.

"There's something different about you," Peony said to Sebastian after she'd managed to clear her plate. She'd overeaten and was sort of regretting it but she figured she should live in the moment. It would be a while before she'd be able to do so again.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked. He'd taken out a deck of cards and was fooling around with them, practicing his shuffling techniques. It was a useless skill but Mike had taught him how to shuffle and several tricks. He used to make Sebastian deal during his and Peony's poker games to prevent any sort of cheating, though the both of them always cheated. "Want to play a game of Texas Hold'em?"

"No, not really," Peony said. "At least you seem more at home."

"I guess I sorta am," Sebastian said with a shrug.

"Tell me about your new friends."

"Why does it matter?" Sebastian shot back, looking irritated which left Peony feeling unsettled. She expected he'd be mad at her for having absolutely no contact with him.

"Because I want to know, that's why. Don't be so hateful." Sebastian just sighed and rolled his eyes. Peony resisted the urge to stoop to his level and do the same. Oh to be a teenager again. "Did you meet any girls?"

"Nonya," Sebastian said with a small smile. Peony smiled back.

"What's her name?"

"Nonya," Sebastian repeated as his grin widened. His usually pale cheeks took on a blush. Peony was thrilled but didn't push the subject. Not that she wanted to but the doorbell rang and she was stopped from prying any further. She wondered for a moment whether or not she should answer it. It wasn't really her house. But the doorbell rang a second time and Peony decided she'd better get up and go answer it. She peeked through the window and was delighted to see a head of black hair. Severus. She opened the door enthusiastically and was greeted by the warm sight of her husband but then she felt her heart sink slightly. He wasn't alone. Lucius Malfoy was with him, looking utterly miserable and was outlandishly dressed in dark red robes and a luxurious coat adorned with fur trimming.

Peony made a face without even meaning to do it. She and Lucius got along fine now but she still didn't want to see him anymore than she had to. Besides that, she'd been looking forward to spending time with her family without any sort of reminders of her life at Riddle Mansion. Seeing Lucius was almost like a slap in the face.

Peony instantly corrected her mistake and gave a cheeky little grin, hoping to smooth things over. Lucius didn't exactly make an attempt to look like he was happy to be there.

"You brought me him for Christmas?" Peony asked Severus. "You really shouldn't have. I mean, no, really. You shouldn't have. I wanted diamonds or some such."

"I certainly hope that it's alright that I brought him," Severus said, making no attempt to laugh at her stupid joke. Not that Peony expected him to or anything but at least an eye roll and a groan would've told her that he was still her husband. He didn't look thrilled to see her. He looked so straight and professional. Peony was tempted him to give him a good thump and remind him of the night she'd slipped him drugs. That would've taken him down a peg or two. He needed a reminder that he was capable of having some fun.

"I don't mind," Peony lied. "I'm sure Mum won't either."

The two men stepped inside and Peony, ever the good hostess, took his jacket from him and hung it up in the front closet. He looked a bit reluctant to hand it over, as though he thought she might steal it or do something terrible to it. She made a big show of hanging it up for him, just to be a bitch. He seemed to take the hint and loosened up slightly as he looked around the place, wandering absently half steps at a time, seemingly unsure of himself.

"Who was at the door?" Dextra called from another room. Peony rolled her eyes. She hated it when people did that. Would it kill her mother to take two extra steps to see for herself?

"Just Severus. And a friend of ours," Peony called back to her, as she showed her guests into the living room. Sebastian had come into the living room and was giving Severus and Lucius a surly look.

"What friend?" Dextra called once more but Peony didn't have to answer. Dextra came out as well with a slight smile on her face but froze in her tracks when she spotted Lucius. Her face also turned surly as well. Peony had completely forgotten that Lucius had met Dextra at King's Cross a couple of months before. "Oh. How do you do, Mr..."

"Malfoy," Lucius answered for her. "I'm quite well, thank you."

He didn't bother to ask after her health, as was politeness protocol, which Peony thought was extremely rude. Instead, he rather ignored the rest of them, opting to stare into the corner with a little frown. It was apparent that he didn't want to be there, no more so than anyone else did. Peony was tempted to shove him out of the door and lock him out. However, there must've been a reason he was there. No doubt the Dark Lord had sent him to look after her and Severus, to make sure nothing untoward would happen.

Dextra had been in the middle of making a meal when the guests showed up so she puttered back into the kitchen to finish it up while Peony showed Lucius into the dining room, acting like a tour guide even though it really wasn't her home anymore.

Lucius and Severus prattled on for the longest time about people they knew, mainly people in the Ministry that Peony had never met. Sometimes the subject went to politics though neither of them really expressed radical views, not in front of Sebastian, anyway. Peony tried putting her two cents in every once in awhile but was ousted from the conversation on multiple occasions. After about the fourth time of being talked over and flat out ignored, she started to grow annoyed. Neither of them would look at her and seemed to be actually moving their mouths away from her so that she wouldn't be able to so much as lip read, even though she couldn't really. She wanted to scream at them and ask them why they were both acting so cold toward her. After she'd finally had enough, she got up and went into the living room, to blow off steam. She kicked the rather solid coffee table squarely and immediately regretted it. She tried not to howl in pain but she couldn't help the tears that started to stream down her face. Now she had a couple of broken toes on top of everything else.

"You okay, Ma?" Sebastian's voice was soft and concerned. Peony put her injured foot down and tried not to wince in pain as she gave the boy a tight lipped, reassuring smile.

"Perfectly well," she told him brightly.

Normally she wouldn't put on a facade for her son. She liked to tell him the truth and be straightforward with her feelings. But this whole situation was much more complicated. She ached to tell him that, no, things aren't okay. She was practically being held hostage by a homicidal tyrant and would likely turn up dead within the next few months. She wanted to tell him that while no one else believed a shred of the truth, things were going to get extremely nasty. Mostly she wanted to tell him about what an arse her husband was being.

"You're crying. That's the opposite of being perfectly well," Sebastian told her in such a frank manner that Peony almost laughed out loud. If there was one person in the world who could make her feel better no matter what, it would be Sebastian.

"Just stubbed my toe, is all. Nothing too major. I'll most definitely be walking with a limp for the next week or so, however." Peony sat down on the couch and pulled off her shoe and sock. Her big toe and the one next to it were turning a nasty shade of purple. The skin under the big toe nail started to blacken even. She wiggled them about but it was pointless because there was an unholy amount of pain that flared as a result. This time she whimpered a little, gingerly pulling the sock back on but didn't bother with the shoe.

"Who is that guy anyway, Ma?" Sebastian asked her.

"Just a mutual friend of Severus'," Peony explained. "If you met him before, I doubt you'd even remember it."

"I don't remember ever meeting him."

"Well of course you wouldn't. You weren't really even a year old when you lived with-" Peony stopped short, realizing what she had been about to say. She firmly closed her mouth.

"Lived with who, Ma?" Sebastian said. His interest was obviously piqued now. His eyebrows were raised though he didn't seem to be shocked. Perhaps he really did remember and was waiting for her to admit it. Peony avoided making eye contact with him. "Huh? Who did I live with?"

"Nothing."

"That doesn't sound like 'nothing.' Who did I live with?"

Peony felt close to tears now as she struggled to make up an excuse. Any excuse would do. But her mind failed her and she took a deep breath and held it for a few moments. She would have to tell him the truth. He was old enough that perhaps he could handle the truth now. He couldn't really hate her for it, could he? He'd understand that none of it was her fault, wouldn't he?

"Now isn't the time for this, Seb."

"I think that you've been putting off telling me the truth for too long now," Sebastian told her, shaking slightly with anger. "I don't think you should put it off any more."

Peony sighed, knowing she was just going to have to bite the bullet. She'd known this day, this moment, had been coming for so long now. She just wished she were in a better place emotionally than she was at the moment. She'd been so upset beforehand and this would only make it ten times worse. She invited Sebastian to sit down next to her on the couch but he just stared at her blankly, refusing to budge.

"The thing is..." Peony licked her lips, a nervous habit of hers. "You were taken away from me the second you were born."

"What do you mean I was taken from you?"

Peony felt herself hiccup from holding her breath and trying not to cry at the same time. Telling him this was reliving the whole situation. She felt the fear she felt that night in her chest and the prospect of not seeing her child ever again surfaced once more in a horrible way. The Dark Lord still had his sights set on Sebastian. Only he wasn't a helpless little newborn this time around.

"They came to the house one night when I was pregnant with you. It was decided that I'd give birth and that the only way to do it was to cut me open and take you that way."

"That's..." Sebastian had gone pale. "Terrible."

"I was asleep for most of it," Peony said quickly, as though that would make things seem a lot better. "I didn't feel a thing. In fact, I stayed asleep for the better part of a week."

"Who took me? And, I guess I'd better ask why too."

"The Dark Lord," Peony answered simply, keeping in mind not to say anything too terrible as she was very well aware of their guest, Lucius, sitting in the next room. He was probably trying to listen to every word she was saying so that he could report back. That's why he was sent wasn't he? "Your father and I were married for a reason. We were married for the sole purpose of having you. So that the Dark Lord could take you and raise you as his own, to be his legacy, I suppose. To aid him, if you really wanted to call it that."

"That makes no sense, Ma. Two people don't have to be married to have a child."

Peony hadn't ever thought of that before. There were some things Sebastian needed to know and others she would've preferred to keep secret. Like the fact that she'd been in love with the Dark Lord and how that somehow offended him to the point where he felt he was better off with her tied to someone else. Back in the day, she felt rejected because of that but now it didn't really make much of a difference.

"I suppose it seemed more ethical," Peony said lamely. "You aren't angry with me, are you? Because I didn't tell you any of this sooner."

"Nah," Sebastian said as he shook his head slightly and gave her a small, reassuring smile that made her heart beat quicker in her chest. Mostly she was relieved but another part of her was in an excruciating amount of pain from having told all of this to him. "I kinda figured something wasn't quite right. Didn't know what exactly but something was off."

"Like the fact that I don't really have any pictures or anything of you before you turned two, right?"

"That too, I guess. It seemed strange to me but I didn't let it bother me because I figured maybe you were too poor to get a camera before then. But when the Professor came to Rhode Island and he told me a few things but I could tell he was leaving out a few details."

"Had you asked sooner, I woulda told you," Peony said, gently scolding him.

"How could I? You were busy. The Professor wasn't hardly here anyway and then I went off to school. I wrote you but you never wrote back and I just gave up." Sebastian looked flustered and somewhat upset. He'd always been somewhat emotional and it wasn't a new thing to Peony but she still felt helpless and guilty. He was by far the most important thing in her life and she'd neglected him terribly.

"I'm sorry," she told him quietly. "I wrote to you but I couldn't send them. Not with out compromising my safety. I can't write you but I want you to know that I think about you all of the time and that I miss you."

"You're with him, aren't you?" Sebastian asked glumly. "The Dark Man."

"I couldn't tell you one way or the other," she replied. She was thoroughly depressed by that point and emotionally drained. All the wanted to do was go upstairs, have a nice hot bath and go to bed, where she could fall asleep and would know nothing of reality. For a mere few hours, she could escape blissfully. She wasn't even sure if she wanted Severus there anymore, as happy as she'd been to see him at first. He was just a reminder of the daily hell she lived in.

"You could if you really wanted to," Sebastian snapped back. "I know you are. I'm not sure what the hell you're doing but I know you're with him. What I really want to know if what I've got to do with anything?"

"What makes you so sure you've got any part in any of this?" She was completely baffled by his sudden outburst. He had to be talking out of his ass because there was no possible way he could know anything.

"The dreams, Ma. I dream about him. I dream he's calling my name, calling me to his side. Does he still want me?"

"Oh Sebastian," Peony told him with a pained sigh.

"Just answer the question, Ma. Does the Dark Man still have plans for me?"

Peony remained still for a moment or two, thinking out her next words so that there was no confusion. She didn't want to scare the kid more than he was already. But again, he wasn't a helpless newborn anymore and was capable of being able to make his own choices. He was fifteen years old now, she told herself, practically an adult.

"He has mentioned bringing you in to join his ranks, yes," she told him slowly. "You are the son of two of his most loyal followers. He thinks you'd be a great asset."

"So what should I do?" Sebastian asked in a very frank tone. "Should I do it? Or should I just sit there and do absolutely nothing?"

"I think that when the time comes, you should choose to do what you think is the right thing to do. Just keep in mind that the Dark Lord doesn't take kindly to people who reject him and flat out refuse to follow him. He's killed people for less."

Sebastian blinked rapidly and looked at her as though she'd gone mad. She hated that she had to be so cryptic but she couldn't tell him that he should be strong and ignore the Dark Lord's advances for his fellowship. That was the absolute last thing she wanted for Sebastian. More than anything, she wanted him to be happy and she didn't think that it would be possible were he to become a Death Eater. She'd done terrible, horrible, awful things during her stint as a Dark Lord loyalist and not a day went by that she didn't think about the people whose lives she'd forever ruined. There wasn't a day that went by that it didn't eat her from the inside. She didn't want her son to live like that for the rest of his life because doing evil deeds just wasn't in Sebastian's nature, no matter how dark and surly he was.

"Way to be utterly and completely confusing," he told her after a moment. "Are you saying I should join him out of fear for my life?"

"I'm not saying anything of the sort. What I'm saying is that I trust your ability to make that choice and for it to be the right choice for you."

Sebastian was about to retort back, probably something completely snotty and hateful but didn't get the chance because Severus appeared behind him, scowling, with Lucius following behind. Sebastian seemed to sense Severus even though he had his back to him. He whipped around, his mouth clamped shut, looking angry at the interruption.

"I think that this conversation has gone on far too long," Severus said coldly, looking from Peony to Sebastian and then back to Peony again. "I need to speak with you. Alone, preferably."

"Why? What have I done?" Peony asked, defensively. She felt as though she'd been interrupted doing something completely terrible and that she was suddenly in trouble for doing it, though she couldn't possibly think of anything she'd done that was so wrong and horrible.

"You've said too much," Severus replied back curtly. He strode over to the front window and gazed out of it, his back to everybody. "Leave, Sebastian."

"But-" Sebastian started to protest. He looked to Peony, pleading with her to talk some sense into Severus but Peony just shrugged and gave a little nod of her head, to indicate that he should listen. Sebastian gave an irritable sigh. "Fine."

Sebastian skulked out of the room, towards the staircase leading upstairs. Peony watched Severus' back, wondering if he was so disgusted by her that he couldn't even bring himself to look at her at all anymore.

"The necklace," Severus said once Sebastian was out of earshot. Lucius was still standing near by, looking stiff and as uncomfortable as ever. "He's using the necklace to watch you."

Peony was confused for a moment but realized after a few seconds just exactly what Severus was going on about. She found her necklace at her throat and clutched the little orb in her fingers, half tempted to rip it off her neck and to throw it outside in a snowbank where no one would find it. She'd never felt so violated.

"Don't take it off just yet," Severus said quickly as though he could sense what she was thinking. "Make it look casual. Find a drawer and put it in."

Peony instantly withdrew her fingers from the charm and let it dangle for a minute, wondering how she was going to pull casual off whenever she was feeling so frightened and angry. But she managed to calm down long enough to think of something.

"Did either of you notice my new necklace?' Peony asked. "It's lovely isn't it? It's a crying shame that I'm somewhat allergic to gold, however. Do you see these terrible welts I've got?"

"It appears to be Goblin made. Unfortunately, Goblin manufactured artifacts do tend to irritate those with sensitive skin," Lucius said, his face completely devoid of any sort of emotion. Peony felt great relief knowing that Lucius was in on this. That made things a little less complicated. He could've commented on the fact that there were no welts at all.

"I think I'll take it off for a bit, " Peony said. She grabbed the orb once more, making sure to enclose it completely in her fingers so that nothing could be seen at all. She found a drawer hidden inside of an end table and dropped the necklace in. She shut it quickly, her heart beating quickly as though she'd just done something completely daring and dangerous.

"It's made out of two way glass," Severus said as he turned around. "He can see everything that's going on around you."

"He can't hear us can he?" Peony asked, panicking slightly.

"No but the Dark Lord is very accomplished at lip reading."

Suddenly, Severus' and Lucius' cool disregard for her existence came to light. They weren't being hateful by not looking at her and pretending that she was saying nothing. They were trying to avoid saying things to her that might incriminate them. She then realized with horror that the Dark Lord might've just seen every word she'd just said to Sebastian.

"He can't possibly be watching one hundred percent all of the time, could he?"

"Not likely. I think that's probably the reason he insisted that Lucius come with me here," Severus said. Lucius averted his gaze, neither denying nor confirming. Peony started to feel a bit sorry for him. He was stuck in such an awkward position. "Lucius and I have an understanding, however. He's sworn to not relay anything that was said and done tonight that the Dark Lord doesn't already know about."

"How kind of him," Peony said dryly, not believing for one instant that Lucius was going to keep all of this quiet. There was too much at stake for him to not do what the Dark Lord asked him to do. Not that she could blame him or anything.

"Severus is a very good friend," Lucius said quietly. "I owe him for everything he's done for my family."

Like fucking your wife the night before your wedding? Peony thought to herself but didn't dare say it out loud.

"That's good to hear." She couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice as she said it. However, Lucius seemed to have taken it the wrong way.

"I trust that he's as loyal as you and I are," Lucius said, glaring daggers at her. "I'm not going to question him. Heaven forbid but the man actually loves you and has been dying to be able to see you when you're not under the Dark Lord's nose."

"I dunno if you know the same Dark Lord I know but he doesn't have a nose," Peony said with a snotty little sniff. She didn't much care of Lucius' tone. "Oh yeah, and fuck you. You've spent most of the time I'm supposed to be using to teach you whining and complaining. You could've let Severus in to see me anytime you wanted."

"I'd rather not get caught and invoke the Dark Lord's wrath," Lucius said as though it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"So why now, Lucius? Why have you chosen this moment to uncharacteristically grow a kind heart?"

"It's safer, that's why. I don't intend to stay for the full visit either. I told Severus I'd make an appearance until you were able to put the necklace away." Lucius looked around the room, his lip curled in disgust as though it was an unholy ground that he wouldn't willingly step foot in. "Not that I'm terribly upset about having to leave."

"There's the exit," Peony said as she pointed at the front door. "You can leave the same way you came in, a mopey little bitch boy."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that," Lucius spat. "You fail to realize that I hold your fate in my hand! What's to stop me from going back to the Dark Lord and telling him that you're not as loyal to him as you once were?"

"And Severus? Would you throw him under the proverbial bus because I've offended you? You're a terrible friend, Lucius."

"I don't have to bring him into it. I can cover for him easily but I'm not so willing on your part. You really ought to make a bigger effort in being pleasant toward me."

"That's not nearly as easy as you make that sound," Peony said as she folded her arms.

"The two of you are acting like children," Severus cut in. Peony and Lucius both looked at him, as though they were expecting him to resolve their disagreement since he was so quick to point out how immature he thought they were being. Peony had swallowed her pride way too many times when it came to keeping Lucius content so that he wouldn't spill secrets.

"He started it," Peony said, feeling utterly foolish but she wasn't able to help herself. She had to blame someone and she sure as shit wasn't going to blame she realized that Severus was right; this wasn't the time to squabble. So, she turned to Lucius once more, cringing because she knew what needed to be done. Lucius didn't seem all that enthused about having to back down either. His face had gone rather sour as though he'd just taken a drink of rancid milk. She sighed, realizing she was going to have to be the adult, as much as it pained her. "Look, Lucius, you haven't exactly treated me with a lot of dignity in the past...and I'm sure it goes both ways. But really..."

"There's no need to apologize," Lucius said stiffly. Peony really wanted to roll her eyes at him because it was so like him to assume she was going to say something when she wasn't. But she kept her eyes perfectly still though it took a lot of effort.

"Right," she continued. "I just wanted to say that I'm grateful you're doing this for Severus." She paid extra mind to not include herself in that statement because Lucius would only adamantly insist that he wasn't doing it for her anyway. She was willing to say whatever she had to just to get him out of there.

"Yes, well, I do what I can for him," Lucius replied, looking steadily uncomfortable. Peony could tell he was just looking for a way to throw another insult in there and she waited with a dozen replies on the tip of her tongue but none came. Lucius turned to speak to Severus. "I trust that you'll stay no more than one night. I can't cover for you otherwise."

"You have my word," Severus said, his eyes pouring intensely into Lucius'. Lucius stared back for a few moments, but turned and left without saying another word. Once she was sure he was gone, Peony let out a sigh of relief.

"What a cocksucker," Peony muttered.

"I realize that Lucius isn't exactly very gracious nor is he very hospitable, but he is doing us a great service."

"And what does he want in return?" Peony shot back. "A man like him doesn't put his neck on the line for nothing, you know. I know his type. He scratches your back so you'll scratch his. That's all it is."

"In the future, should he need my assistance, I'll do him a favor but that's an unspoken promise. Other than that, he's mentioned nothing for payment," Severus replied coolly, looking completely irritated, though Peony was as well. She hated that he stuck up for Lucius but had refused to stick up for her. However, Peony didn't want to spend what limited time she had with Severus bickering with him, so she promptly changed the subject.

"One night isn't very long," she commented casually as though Lucius had never been there and she was in a perfectly good mood to start with. "What should we do with our time?"

"I know what you're thinking and the time isn't right. We must wait a bit longer for that," said Severus, though his face told a tale of remorse.

"I'm not putting that necklace back on," she said.

"You're going to have to, after I leave. I'm not spending the entire night with you. I can't."

"So, it's not like I'm asking for an all night fuckfest. I'm a little bit hazy as to why we can't just enjoy an hour or so of bliss."

"I think we should wait until the Dark Lord has more confidence in you, when he doesn't feel like he needs to watch you constantly. He's already going to suspect it. This is a test and I'm not going to do anything that's going to cause either of us to fail it. Lucius is going to swear that I left with him and that the two of us went back to his Manor and enjoyed a nightcap. I'm to report back to the Dark Lord by midnight and no later."

"You don't think he'll talk to Narcissa?" Peony cocked an eyebrow at her husband. Not only did she want to make sure all of her bases were covered, she also wanted to wear him down to the point that he would get so weary that he'd just give in. It wasn't that she was aroused or was desperately craving sex. All she wanted was to spend a rare moment being physically and mentally intimate with the man she loved above all else.

"Narcissa goes along with what Lucius tells her. She isn't loyal to the Dark Lord. She's loyal to her family."

Though Peony didn't care for Narcissa one bit, she was forced to admire the woman for that, though she had to wonder if it was true or not. If she were so loyal why would she turn around and screw Severus the night before her wedding? That didn't sound like something a supposedly loyal woman would do to her husband. But, in a way, she and Narcissa were alike. Peony would've done anything for Severus and they hadn't started out their marriage by being in love either. Feelings changed and she had to wonder if Narcissa and Lucius' marriage wasn't somehow arranged. Rich fuckers like the Malfoys and the Blacks did that sort of thing. They married their children off to others of the same class just so the bloodline wouldn't be sullied.

"Are you sure?" Peony asked, still hoping to change Severus' mind. Severus nodded his head though he didn't seem any happier than she did at the moment.

"Quite," he said. He stepped to her and place his arms around her, embracing her for the first time that night. If it was all Peony was going to get, she was going to take it. Her body melted into his and she felt like someone's wife for the first time in a while. "Our time will come soon. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so," she muttered into his chest, now too sedate to care about much else.

* * *

**I know, it's been a ridiculously long wait for an update (try just over four years), but this has been sitting in my google drive for about a year now and I finally decided to go ahead and finish it up so I could get it up for you folks to read. I really want to finish this segment of the story up, I'm just not sure if life is as willing to let me do that but just to let all of you know, I do intend to keep working on it. As always, read and review. **


End file.
